


Этюд в цвете слоновой кости

by Bathilda, WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Жестокое убийство проститутки в Уайтчепеле знакомит Грега Лестрейда с братом Шерлока Холмса и приводит в неожиданные места.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Этюд в цвете слоновой кости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311015) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



**Название:** Этюд в цвете слоновой кости  
**Переводчик:** WTF Mystrade 2020(Bathilda)  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020 (_Ир-Рианн_)   
**Оригинал:** A Study in Ivory by manic_intent [archiveofourown.org/works/4311015?view_full_wor...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311015?view_full_work=true) Разрешение на перевод имеется  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** макси, 39595 слов оригинала  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** фэнтези, детектив, АУ  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** Жестокое убийство проститутки в Уайтчепеле знакомит Грега Лестрейда с братом Шерлока Холмса и приводит в неожиданные места.  
**Примечания:** Действие происходит в викторианскую эпоху и автор вдохновлялся трейлером к Рождественской серии "Шерлока" "Безобразная невеста", но не самой серией.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Этюд в цвете слоновой кости"  
  
  
  
**Глава 1**  
  
— К вам посетитель, — сказала миссис Хадсон, когда Джон зашел в дом вслед за Холмсом и Билли. — О, нет, не к вам, доктор, — добавила она, когда Джон по привычке остановился. — Скажите мистеру Холмсу, что я не потерплю, чтобы ко мне в дом в любое время суток врывалась полиция. Что подумают соседи? Так я никогда не смогу найти других жильцов!  
  
Вот именно поэтому, подумал Джон, сбегая от гнева миссис Хадсон, он и свел ее роль к минимуму, к "сюжетному приему" в своих коротких рассказах. Читатели "Стрэнда", как выяснилось, были на удивление охочи до его заметок о расследованиях — или, как Холмс их называл, до его "чересчур романтизированных воспоминаний", — но Джон сомневался, что хоть кто-то выдержал бы десятки страниц со страстными тирадами миссис Хадсон о том, "как правильно и должно вести себя настоящим джентльменам-арендаторам". Она могла бы написать целый трактат на эту тему. Это, правда, не остановило бы Холмса от нарушения всех ее правил.  
  
Пока Джон поднимался по лестнице, мимо него промчался к выходу Билли, и, едва он зашел в узкую гостиную, которую делил с Холмсом, ему тут же стала ясна причина и раздражения миссис Хадсон, и бегства Билли: у камина стоял недовольный и напряженный инспектор Лестрейд. Он заговорил, как только Джон показался на пороге, и тот, неловко оглядев комнату, решил убрать сумку, которую держал в руках, в самый дальний угол.  
  
— Скверное дело, мистер Холмс, — угрюмо сказал Лестрейд, — даже для меня, а я много чего повидал. В конце концов, я уже больше двадцати лет как бобби. Только этот убийца совсем уж чудовищную вещь сделал, даже мои самые стойкие парни позеленели, и, видит бог, я их не виню.  
  
Холмс развалился в своем любимом кресле, когда Лестрейд начал свой рассказ, но теперь он выпрямился, сложив перед собой ладони с длинными пальцами, словно в молитве, и глаза его, частично скрытые тенью от любимой шляпы, горели. На лице любого другого человека такое выражение означало бы высшую степень удовольствия, Холмс же, однако, испытывал лишь облечение: возможно, ему повезло, и Лестрейд принес ему очередную загадку, которую можно было бросить в ненасытную топку его блестящего механического ума.  
  
— Детали, Лестрейд, мне нужны детали, а не поэтика. Последнего мне хватает в исполнении доктора Уотсона.  
  
Лестрейд мимолетно взглянул на Джона с явным недовольством.  
  
— Да, кстати, насчет этого, — сухо сказал он, — я, между прочим, умею читать. Думаете, это очень смешно — описать меня "худым, похожим на хорька, мужчиной, хитрым и себе на уме"?  
  
Джон лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Афганистан и опыт доктора закалили его и сделали нечувствительным к любым скандалам, истерикам и возмущению, каким бы оправданными, вот как сейчас, они ни были. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд и впрямь не очень походил на своего книжного двойника. Настоящий Лестрейд был довольно привлекательным мужчиной, которого не портила обильная седина, широкоплечим и основательным, и, хотя иногда он и впрямь казался себе на уме, особенно когда пытался уследить за ходом мысли Холмса, в чертах его лица не было ничего крысиного. Своими неточными описаниями Джон лишь пытался сохранить в тайне личность своих "сюжетных приемов", опирающихся на реальных людей, но подозревал, что такое объяснение лишь больше разозлит Лестрейда.  
  
— Вольное художественное допущение, — сказал он вместо этого.  
  
— Детали, — нетерпеливо вклинился в разговор Холмс, явно заскучавший от обсуждения литературных талантов Джона — или их отсутствия. — Детали, детали!  
  
— Тело было найдено в три ночи на Бакс-роу, Уайтчепел, — сказал Лестрейд и сделал нехарактерную для себя паузу. — Остальное, думаю, вам лучше увидеть лично.  
  
Джон очень устал после дороги из Дартмура обратно в Лондон, а вот Холмс, напротив, казался сейчас более оживленным и бодрым, чем в пути. Чем ближе они подъезжали к Лондону, тем мрачнее Холмс становился: он раскрыл дело, пусть и не так, как ему хотелось бы, и убийца был пойман, — и Холмс мгновенно заскучал, готовясь к атаке собственного разума, жаждущего активной деятельности, которую неоткуда было взять. Однако теперь Лестрейд дал Холмсу надежду на новое интересное дело, и тот вскочил на ноги куда более энергично, чем возвращался домой.  
  
— На место преступления, — не терпящим возражения тоном приказал Холмс. — Билли, поймай нам…  
  
— В этом нет нужды, — резко перебил его Лестрейд, — нас ждет кэб, в котором я приехал.  
  
Холмс поднял бровь и бросил быстрый взгляд на ботинки Лестрейда и на его пальцы. — Вы долго нас ждали, около часа, верно? Можно было бы просто оставить записку миссис Хадсон или послать нам телеграмму.  
  
— Это слишком важно, — закатил глаза Лестрейд, — а вы не соизволите отвечать и на половину моих сообщений. Едемте же. Нашими усилиями журналисты пока ничего не пронюхали, но это ненадолго, и мне вовсе не улыбается быть пропесоченными сначала "Таймс", а потом Комиссаром, причем еще до обеда.  
  
Холмс укоризненно молчал, пока они ехали в Уайтчепел, и Джон вынужденно и несколько неловко разговаривал с Лестрейдом. Он рассказал ему о деле в Дортмунде, иногда сверяясь со своей записной книжкой, и уже готов был поведать, как Шерлок вычислил убийцу по несоответствию в расписании доставок пива в местный паб, когда кэб, наконец, остановился.  
  
Первым из кэба вышел Холмс, нетерпеливый и внимательный. Он быстро огляделся и осуждающе посмотрел на Лестрейда, который лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не виноват, я сказал мальчикам держаться подальше, но вы не торопились вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, так что… Не могли же мы просто слоняться тут без дела. Всякие полицейские процедуры были не зря придуманы. Тело вообще должны уже были бы забрать, не знаю, что их задержало.  
  
— Полицейские процедуры были придуманы только для того, чтобы портить мне улики и мешать моим методам, — прорычал Холмс, игнорируя недовольство ближайших к ним полицейских, которые его услышали.  
  
Он сделал еще несколько шагов к Бакс-роу, нахмурился и резко остановился. Джон рискнул взглянуть на тело, мысленно собравшись. Война и долгое знакомство с Холмсом не помогли ему спокойнее относиться к последствиям человеческих злодеяний. На мостовой лежало искромсанное тело женщины, и камни под ним были черными от запекшейся крови. Горло жертвы было перерезано до самого позвоночника, и частично отделенная от тела голова была неестественно вывернута. Нижняя часть живота была вскрыта, словно бы взорвана изнутри. Джон осторожно подошел поближе, стараясь держаться у стены, и с нарастающим ужасом увидел, что убийца удалил по меньшей мере часть кишок женщины.  
  
Констебли, уже несколько часов несшие вахту у трупа, были угрюмы и бледны. Джон подавил искушение перекреститься и взглянул на Холмса. К его удивлению, тот все еще хмурился и, поджав губы, пристально осматривался, не упуская ни единой детали, но не приближаясь, однако, к трупу, как он это делал обычно. Вскоре Холмс, к всеобщему удивлению, молча развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь, поглядывая то направо, то налево.  
  
— Эй, — окрикнул его раскрасневшийся Лестрейд, пытаясь догнать Холмса.  
  
Джон, которому не оставалось ничего другого, последовал за ними, злясь на своего друга и напарника. Он хорошо знал методы Холмса и понимал, какими странными и непостижимыми они выглядели со стороны, но его теперешнее поведение выходило за всяческие рамки приличия. Столь жестокое, бесчеловечное убийство требовало хотя бы минимального уважения.  
  
— Холмс, бога ради… — напряженно и зло сказал Лестрейд, догнав, наконец, Холмса.  
  
— Железо, — резко бросил Холмс, — есть у вас железо? Что-нибудь железное? Да не смотрите на меня так, это простой вопрос. Так есть или нет?  
  
Лестрейд недоуменно уставился на Холмса, пока Джон проверял свои карманы.  
  
— Как насчет монет, пенс подойдет? Он из бронзы.  
  
— Нет, нужно железо. — Холмс нахмурился еще сильнее, словно его лично оскорбили, не переставая разглядывать улицу. — Быстрее же, быстрее!  
  
— Это для дела? — спросил Лестрейд, силясь понять его замысел. Инспектор разрывался между доверием Холмсу и подозрениями, хотя и сделал по привычке заметку в свою неизменную записную книжку, накарябав: "Железо?".  
  
— Очевидно, — переведя недовольный взгляд на Лестрейда, сказал Холмс. Джону же, как и Лестрейду, тоже ничего не было очевидно.  
  
Тряхнув головой, инспектор жестом подозвал к себе ближайшего констебля, и минут десять спустя находчивый малый вернулся с горстью гвоздей, выпрошенных в лавке ростовщика в конце квартала. Холмс кивнул в ответ на какие-то свои мысли, и, взяв один гвоздь, зажал его между большим и указательным пальцем, острым концом наружу.  
  
К сожалению, они уже привлекли небольшую толпу зевак, хотя люди Лестрейда и пытались их разогнать. Холмс же не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания и, все еще хмурясь, начал медленно прохаживаться по улочкам квартала, по-прежнему игнорируя Бакс-роу. В какой-то момент он вдруг неожиданно резко пересек улицу, быстро направился к узкой двери табачной лавки и вошел внутрь. Лестрейд и Джон побежали за ним.  
  
Лестрейд вновь покраснел и явно готов был спросить, какого черта Холмс делает, но не успел даже открыть рта, потому что крошечная лавка с пачками сигарет, коробками табака, засаленным прилавком и продавцом со слезящимися глазами вдруг… перекосилась, как изображение в кривом зеркале, а затем задрожала, зарябила, как потревоженная чем-то водная гладь. Когда лавка перестала колебаться, и все пришло в норму, оказалось, что ее содержимое куда-то непостижимым образом исчезло. Комната была пуста, и в ней не было ничего и никого, кроме высокого и худого мужчины, одетого в превосходно сшитый костюм с роговыми пуговицами. На сгибе локтя мужчины висел зонт-трость с черной деревянной ручкой. На круглом лице незнакомца с холодными глазами, плотно сжатыми губами, изящно выгнутыми бровями и смутно знакомыми высокими скулами застыло суровое выражение.  
  
Холмс на мгновение удивился, — по-настоящему удивился, — а затем горько рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну-ну.  
  
Лестрейд оправился от шока намного быстрее самого Джона и уже сунул руку во внутренний карман пальто, вероятнее всего, за револьвером. Мужчина пренебрежительно посмотрел на Лестрейда и перевел взгляд обратно на Холмса.  
  
— Ты вмешиваешься.  
  
— Это вообще кто? — громко спросил Лестрейд.  
  
Он смотрел на мужчину без тени страха, упрямо выпятив нижнюю челюсть. Незнакомец, чьи руки были все еще скрещены на груди, вновь взглянул на него, прищурившись.  
  
— Ты намерен продолжать этот фарс? — спросил он у Холмса. — У меня нет на это времени.  
  
— Есть, раз уж ты соизволил лично сюда явиться из-за убийства проститутки, — парировал Холмс. — Обычно это ниже твоего достоинства. Что-то не так.  
  
— Шерлок, — предупреждающе сказал мужчина, но Холмс лишь вздернул подбородок, не желая сдаваться.  
  
— Так, ну хватит, — шагнув вперед, сказал Лестрейд, и Шерлок вздрогнул, словно лишь сейчас вспомнив, что они с его собеседником здесь не одни.  
  
— Не стоит, Лестрейд, в этом нет нужды, — твердо сказал Холмс. — Разрешите представить вам обоим моего брата Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Джон вгляделся в другого Холмса, понимая, наконец, почему тот показался ему таким знакомым. Лестрейд вынул руку из кармана пальто и выругался:  
  
— Черт побери, вас еще и двое?!

  
* * *

  
У Грега был на редкость паршивый день. Сначала его вызвали на ужасное убийство, потом квартирная хозяйка Холмса на Бейкер-стрит сообщила, что оба ее жильца уехали из города и "уже совсем скоро вернутся… наверное". Он остался в квартире 221Б на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы немного передохнуть и прийти в себя, а заодно пораздражать старую сплетницу, и уже начал скучать, когда Холмс и Ватсон вернулись-таки домой. Слава богу!  
  
К сожалению, вместо того, чтобы носиться туда-сюда по месту преступления, как обычно, и дать волю своей фантазии, которая, как правило, порождала на редкость странные, но верные теории, Холмс сбежал, замучил всех требованиями дать ему что-нибудь железное, а потом… Грег не был уверен, что случившее не было сном. Сначала они оказались в табачной лавке, а затем — уже не в ней. Сначала за прилавком стоял старый продавец, а затем исчез и он сам, и прилавок, и их сменил высокий расфуфыренный тип с видом и замашками аристократа, то есть — весьма неприятный.  
  
Однако дело было превыше всего, и Грег уже решил было следовать и дальше полицейским процедурам, но тут Холмс поразил их второй раз, и вместо того, чтобы расследовать убийство бедной женщины, Грег с Джоном глазели на этого Майкрофта как два идиота. К тому времени, как Грег, недовольный собой, сделал быстрый вдох и готов был потребовать ответа, Холмс — тот, который Шерлок, — уже разговаривал с братом.  
  
— Это дело Мерлина, верно?  
  
Майкрофт подчеркнуто пристально посмотрел сначала на Грега, а потом на Уотсона.  
  
— Шерлок, тебе известны правила.  
  
— Если тебе так важны правила, стоило быстрее зачищать все следы.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул с нарочито терпеливым видом.  
  
— Мы как раз этим занимались. К сожалению, один из прохожих поднял тревогу. Кто-то не позаботился в должной мере о прикрытии.  
  
— Зачищали следы? — возмущенно уточнил Грег.  
  
— Да, безусловно, инспектор, — ядовито ответил Майкрофт. — Исключительно для того, чтобы вы и ваши уважаемые коллеги могли впоследствии спокойно находиться на месте преступлении, а не… на другом, — вовремя спохватился и не сказал то, чего не надо было, Майкрофт.  
  
— На каком другом?  
  
— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Майкрофт и опять хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока. — Да, это дело Мерлина. Все на этом?  
  
— Кем она была? – требовательно спросил Шерлок. — Она не похожа ни на одну… Я видел ее лишь мельком, но могу точно сказать, что она была проституткой. Опустившейся. Алкоголичка и наркоманка. Она не вашего круга.  
  
— Нет, — неохотно подтвердил Майкрофт, — и, как ты понимаешь, в этом-то и проблема. Судя по всему, в Лондоне действует какая-то подпольная сеть, причем весьма неумелая. Что бы ни вырвалось сегодня на свободу в результате их ошибки, думаю, мы еще не раз это увидим. Маги-самоучки делятся заклинаниями, как иглами для кокаина, и удачными, и плохими.  
  
Маги? Заклинаниями?  
  
— Так, ну вот что, — начал Грег, гадая, не стал ли он жертвой розыгрыша Шерлока, который обладал довольно жестоким чувством юмора.  
  
Шерлок, однако, нетерпеливо махнул рукой, призывая его к молчанию. Грег отказывался плясать под его дудку, хватит с него.  
  
— Так вы знаете, кто убийца? — раздраженно просил он Майкрофта. — Если так, я хочу, чтобы вы поехали со мной в Ярд и дали показания.  
  
— Я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного, — ответил Майкрофт, которого, казалось, привела в легкий ужас это идея. — К тому же никакого убийцы не было, вы что, не слушали нас? Бедная женщина сама сотворила это с собой.  
  
— Я чертовски в этом сомневаюсь, — сухо отозвался Грег.  
  
— Думайте, что хотите. Мы закончили? — обратился Майкрофт к Шерлоку. — Это не твоя забота.  
  
— Закончили, — бросил Шерлок, прежде чем Грег мог возразить, и Майкрофт, кивнув, шагнул вперед… и исчез.  
  
Что за?..  
  
— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — пробормотал Шерлок так, словно речь шла о слегка невежливой дурной привычке, а не о совершенно невозможной, немыслимой вещи. — О, бога ради, Уотсон, закройте рот. Инспектор, возвращайтесь в Ярд. Подозреваю, в эту минуту Майкрофт как раз на пути именно туда, чтобы замять это дело. У вас отберут это расследование.  
  
— Убийство? Заберут? — недоверчиво переспросил Грег.  
  
— Хватит повторять за мной, это утомляет, — засунув руки в карманы пальто, сказал Шерлок, который выглядел откровенно не в своей тарелке. — Если в этом замешан мой брат, оно и к лучшему.  
  
— Что такое… дело Мерлина? — спросил Уотсон.  
  
— Это дело, о котором вы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не сможете написать, — многозначительно сказал Шерлок. Уотсон не сводил с него упрямого взгляда, и Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул: — Пообещайте мне.  
  
— Думаете, это единственное, что меня волнует? — пораженно ответил Уотсон. — Что происходит? Убита женщина, ваш… ваш брат растворился в воздухе, и…  
  
Уотсон запнулся и вздрогнул, когда в дверь постучались. Грег открыл ее и увидел на пороге робкого констебля с круглыми от волнения глазами. Его рука замерла в воздухе, на полпути к двери. За его спиной остальные полицейские начинали разбредаться прочь, а несколько мужчин в серых костюмах, напротив, приближались к Бакс-роу, держа в руках небольшие черные мешочки.  
  
— Нас отозвали обратно в Ярд, — несмело сказал констебль, — это больше не наше дело. Приказ Комиссара.  
  
— Какого черта? — зло начал было Грег, но взял себя в руки, когда нервничавший констебль поежился и пробормотал себе под нос что-то о "распоряжении сверху".  
  
Произошло что-то непостижимое, но инспектор все еще не представлял, почему и как это случилось.  
  
— Все в порядке, Джимми, — коротко кинул Грег констеблю. — Скажи ребятам, чтобы отправлялись в Ярд, я скоро буду.  
  
Когда констебль ушел, Грег повернулся к хмурому Шерлоку и недоумевающему Уостону.  
  
— Даже быстрее, чем я думал, — сказал Шерлок. — Скорее всего, команда зачистки была уже на полпути сюда. Вам лучше ехать в Ярд, инспектор.  
  
— Нет, пока я не докопаюсь до сути, — решил Грег.  
  
Хотя он и не обладал богатым воображением, как верно описал его Уотсон, он был таким же въедливым и цепким, как его литературный двойник, и сейчас Грег чувствовал, что его привычное упрямство не даст ему отступить.  
  
— Не надо, — резко сказал Шерлок к удивлению Грега, — иначе вы можете потерять все, что вам дорого. Это не ваш мир. Я займусь расследованием самостоятельно.  
  
— Так, слушайте сюда, — возразил Грег, и Уотсон одновременно с ним произнес:  
  
— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?  
  
— Это все, что я могу сделать в данный момент. Оставьте это, инспектор.  
  
— Нет, и черт бы вас побрал за то, что вы посмели это предложить, — запальчиво отозвался Грег. — Женщину зверски зарезали, и мне плевать, что она была проституткой. Ее убили, и я хочу, чтобы тот, кто сделал это, понес заслуженное наказание.  
  
— Ее никто не убивал, — отстраненно заметил Шерлок. — По крайней мере, я так не думаю, но мне нужно больше информации. Информация… — повторил он себе под нос и пристально оглядел пустую комнату, словно запоминая подсказку, которую Грег не видел. — Уотсон, скажите миссис Хадсон, что меня не будет дома по меньшей мере пару дней.  
  
— И куда это вы направляетесь? — сердито спросил Грег, не намереваясь сдаваться.  
  
— Она не могла сделать такое с собой случайно, — добавил Уотсон и, обернувшись, взглянул на Бакс Роу, откуда уже исчезли мужчины в сером. — Ее… Что бы ни было изъято из ее тела, это было сделано очень аккуратно. Профессионально. Очень острым ножом. Она бы скончалась от потери крови раньше, чем успела бы закончить дело, попытайся она совершить такое с собой самостоятельно.  
  
— Бессмысленно гадать, не имя на руках достаточной информации, — сказал Шерлок, ненадолго замер в очевидной нерешительности, а затем выдохнул будто бы с отвращением и стремительно вышел на улицу. — Я подозреваю, что мне необходимо переговорить с матерью.  
  
**Глава 2**  
  
Шерлок вновь обернулся и взглянул на пустой парк и безлюдную улицу. Эта часть Мейфэра была неестественно, подозрительно тихой и пустой, если, конечно, знать, на что обращать внимание. За квартал отсюда прохожие рассеянно поворачивали, чтобы сделать солидный крюк, даже не замечая лишнего пути, но не шли напрямую через эту часть улицы. Стоявшие в ряд безмолвные дома с белыми стенами были неотличимы друг от друга: все окна в них были закрыты ставнями, а двери выглядели одинаково, вплоть до цветочных горшков по бокам и медных номеров на черных табличках. Шерлок всегда замечал это ненормальное сходство, и оно не переставало его раздражать: то, что эта часть города была зачарована, вовсе не означало, что заклятие надо было накладывать как попало, не заботясь о достоверной картинке.  
  
Он подошел ко второму дому и машинально вытер руки о пальто. Констебль, которого Лестрейд, не слишком тщательно скрываясь, послал проследить за ним, пораженно застыл на углу рядом с этой тихой улицей и крутил головой по сторонам, внезапно потеряв Шерлока из вида, хотя тот стоял всего в двух домах от него. Шерлок скривился. Ему никогда не нравилась эта базовая иллюзия: лежавшая в ее основе магия была нескрываемо мощной и явно принадлежала его брату, но проделанная им работа была грубой и неприлично примитивной, словно подчеркивая лень Майкрофта.  
  
По крайней мере, посланный Лестрейдом констебль был наиболее смышленым среди своих коллег — он вернулся назад, и перешел на другую улицу, надеясь встретиться с Шерлоком лицом к лицу, но, несмотря на все свои усилия, вернулся все на тот же угол, озадаченно моргая. Шерлок, которому это подняло настроение, ухмыльнулся, поднялся по ступенькам и осмотрел медную дверную ручку: на ней была царапина, довольно старая, на первый взгляд. Шерлок кивнул, поежился из-за усиливающегося холода, который не могло разогнать бледное зимнее солнце, и открыл дверь в лето.  
  
Переступив порог, Шерлок стащил с себя пальто и закрыл дверь — красную с этой стороны, встроенную в широкий ствол раскидистого дуба. Пальто он повесил на удобно свесившуюся прямо к двери ветку. Другие ветки также были щедро увешаны пальто, три из которых были женскими — одно французское, два английских, покрытых белой шерстью, вероятнее всего, кошачьей. Еще два пальто принадлежали мужчинам, одно — дешевое и дурно сшитое, второе — старое, много раз чиненое и явно любимое, пальто человека, от которого когда-то отвернулась удача, затем снова ему улыбнулась, но вскоре не преминула ему изменить. Шерлок взвесил эту информацию, убрал в дальний угол своего дворца памяти и посмотрел на землю. Женские следы вели вперед, к большому загородному дому — прямо через зеленую лужайку, которую неизвестная дама пересекла, торопясь, и далее — мимо живой, аккуратно подстриженной стены лабиринта с фонтаном в виде Купидона в самом его сердце. Одна цепочка мужских следов кончалась в лабиринте, вторая вела в противоположную от дома сторону, судя по всему, к другим гостям. Это маленькое лето в отдельно взятом уголке Лондона принимало в гости лишь одобренных людей.  
  
Вынув из пальто трубку и кисет, Шерлок набил трубку табаком, разжег ее и от души затянулся, а затем побрел к дому, потея в рубашке и жилете. Эта летняя жара казалась ему особенно невыносимой по контрасту с недавним зимним пронизывающим ветром. Мимо неторопливо пролетали упитанные жужжащие пчелы, а типичная английская сельская местность вокруг, запертая в вечном лете его матери, радовала буйством зелени и красок  
  
Шерлок еще курил, когда на пороге дома его встретил дворецкий. Этого конкретного дворецкого звали Рейнолдс, и он был худым, среднего роста мужчиной с редеющими волосами и серыми водянистыми глазами. Стойкий и невозмутимый, в неизменной своей ливрее, он давно привык к странным гостям, всему необъяснимому вообще и, в частности, к членам семьи. Его вежливое приветствие — «Мистер Холмс» — прозвучало коротко и отрывисто, а во взгляде появилось явное неодобрение, когда Шерлок выбил табак из трубки на безукоризненно чистое крыльцо.  
  
— Рейнолдс, — кивнул Шерлок. — Я пришел к матери.  
  
Рейнолдс нахмурился, взглянув на ботинки Шерлока, очистить которые от лондонской грязи и слякоти не смогла даже трава. Шерлок тонко и, возможно, немного злорадно улыбнулся. За спиной Рейнолдса он видел холл, который сегодня был отделан мрамором, возможно, благодаря усилиям какого-нибудь искусника-архитектора. Причудливо сплетенные мраморные побеги, лозы, цветы и вставшие на задние ноги олени служили перилами широкой лестницы на второй этаж, в основание которой поместили огромное панно с изображением летней охоты на лис.  
  
Детали картины, высеченные с необычайным мастерством, были нетипичны для такого рода живописи. Обычно в сценах охоты подчеркивался так называемый благородный характер этого спорта — величественные аристократы, великолепные скакуны, чистопородные собаки, — но здесь внимание зрителя сразу привлекала лиса. Ужас в ее глазах был едва ли не осязаемым, даже несмотря на то, что глаза эти представляли собой лишь маленькие кусочки блестящего поделочного камня, в то время как полные жажды крови лица всадников, застывших в седлах своих скакунов, равно как и вереница собак с оскаленными глазами, были изваяны из мрамора. Шерлок все еще разглядывал панно, когда сзади послышался знакомый голос.  
  
— Шерлок, — сухо позвала его мама, и Шерлок резко обернулся.  
  
Миссис Виктория Холмс все еще восседала на лошади, точнее, на фейри в облике коня — красноглазом, угольно-черном и фырчащим, с развевающейся на ветру, которого не было, огненной гривой. Его черепахового цвета раздвоенные копыта ступали по траве без единого звука. Виктория была одета в костюм для верховой езды, но вовсе не вычурный женский, а практичный мужской, включавший сапоги; золотистые волосы удерживал узел за затылке, чтобы они не падали на морщинистое лицо.  
  
Величаво спешившись и передав поводья Рейнолдсу, она поманила к себе Шерлока и направилась к лабиринту. Догнав ее, Шерлок предложил ей руку, и, сдержанно улыбнувшись, Виктория взяла его затянутой в черную перчатку рукой под локоть, на мгновение прижав тонкими пальцами его белую рубашку.  
  
Находясь так близко к ней, даже тот, кто был рожден без магического дара, чувствовал ее силу — теплую, покалывающую, чуть давящую, как невыносимая летняя жара, и вовсе не безобидную, хотя мать была ниже Шерлока на целую голову и выглядела хрупкой, как фарфоровая статуэтка. Действующий Дракон Англии, в отличие от другого своего сына, Даровитого, не скрывала своей силы.  
  
— Я ждала, что ты придешь, — деловито сказала она, когда они вошли в лабиринт через проход, обрамленный густыми кустами.  
  
В лабиринте пахло землей, прелой травой и мхом, а его стены из живой изгороди были настолько высоки, что скрывали дом.  
  
— Майкрофт нажаловался?  
  
— Нет. Еще нет, — с легкой ехидной улыбкой сказала она со смесью нежности и веселья, потому что она любила обоих своих сыновей, и даровитого, и нет.  
  
Она часто опаляла то, что любила.  
  
— Однако проблема хедж-магов, этих самоучек, зрела давно, и рано или поздно этот нарыв должен был прорваться, — продолжила Виктория.  
  
— Ты знала жертву?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — нахмурившись, ответила Виктория. — Я Дракон Англии, милый, у меня нет времени даже на то, чтобы лично познакомься со всеми искусниками под моим присмотром, не говоря уже о незарегистрированных магах, которые по доброй воле портят свой талант и заклинания. И все же, — добавила она, — жаль, что мы пропустили ее во время поисков. Кригор, который она породила, заставил попотеть Майкрофта и его друзей, как я слышала.  
  
— Его прихвостней, ты хотела сказать, — рассеяно поправил ее Шерлок. — Кригор… Маг с таким потенциалом должен был бы давно привлечь ваше внимание.  
  
— Майкрофт полагает, что она избежала обнаружения, потому что жила на дне общества, — отозвалась Виктория без малейшего интереса или сочувствия к жертве, и Шерлок сделал медленный и глубокий вдох, чтобы не терять терпение. — Дорогой, странно, что тебя так задело за живое это дело, на тебя это не похоже.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. После Итона и Оксфорда он порвал практически все контакты с миром матери и брата — это был не его мир и потому не представлял для него интереса. Его разум любил преступления, предпочитая искажения, выверты и разрушения человеческого разума, а не обычного мира, в отличие от Майкрофта.  
  
— Майкрофт сказал, что в Лондоне действуют неумелые, но многочисленные хедж-маги, так что это не единственный такой случай.  
  
— Первый, за которым последуют другие, — небрежно отозвалась Виктория. — Майкрофт этим занимается.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что у него есть для этого возможности, — возразил Шеролок. — Если эти самоучки действуют не просто подпольно, но и обитают среди отбросов общества, то сомневаюсь, что у Майкрофта найдутся подходящие контакты, чтобы выйти на них.  
  
— А у тебя такие контакты есть, я полагаю, — вновь развеселилась Виктория. — Дорогой, из-за твоего родства со мной тебе едва ли будут рады в тех кругах.  
  
— У меня свои способы.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду ту безделушку, которую ты у меня стащил? О, не стоит отрицать это, — махнула рукой Виктория. — Я читаю истории твоего друга. Мы все их читаем, они весьма увлекательны. — Она улыбнулась в ответ на недовольное выражение, появившееся на лице Шерлока. — Он думает, что ты можешь кардинально менять внешность всего лишь с помощью косметики, подушек и накладных усов? Ха! Как это очаровательно наивно.  
  
«Очаровательно наивно» определенно было не теми словами, которые сам Шерлок использовал бы, описывая доктора Уотсона, но он все же хмыкнул и согласился:  
  
— Да, весьма. Мне нужна была правдоподобная история. Но даже без «безделушки» у меня есть возможность поддерживать контакты с теми кругами.  
  
— Эти твои «ополченцы Бейкер-стрит», бездомные? — рассмеялась Виктория. — О, не делай такое лицо, дорогой, и передай мой привет доброму доктору. Захвати его с собой в следующий раз, мои девочки будут от него в восторге.  
  
— Мама.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Мой ответ — нет. Майкрофт этим занимается, и довольно об этом, больше мне нечего сказать.  
  
Шерлок подавил разочарованный вздох: так он и думал. Лабиринт вокруг них угодливо выпрямился в ровную дорожку, чтобы они могли пройти сразу к дому, где их уже ждал Майкрофт, опираясь на зонт-трость. Тот раздраженно насупился и уже готов быть озвучить свой протест, но из его открытого рта не вырвалось ни звука. Майкрофт резко перевел взгляд с Шерлока куда-то за его плечо и крикнул:  
  
— Берегитесь!

* * *

  
Шерлок и Виктория повернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть большую рогатую змееподобную голову кригора, показавшуюся из-за кустов в глубине лабиринта. Несколько секунд кригор лихорадочно озирался, а затем впился взглядом в трех Холмсов. Майкрофт крутанул рукоять зонта, и чары иллюзии на ней зарябили и спали. Майкрофт перехватил поудобнее деревянную рукоять своего магического меча из небесного железа, и тот лязгнул и зашипел, когда его лезвие соприкоснулось с открытым воздухом.  
  
Кригор яростно уставился на Майкрофта и завыл, до дрожи напоминая человека в агонии. Плечи кригора поднялись вровень со стеной лабиринта, и он ринулся вперед, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки зачарованной земли остановить или хотя бы замедлить его. Огромное, похожее на мастиффа, безволосое тело кригора было черным от крови и усыпано похожими на раковые опухоли воспаленными буграми. Если присмотреться, с левой стороны эти бугры напоминали человеческое лицо, выпирающее из-под кожи на боку кригора. Наросты на его спине выглядели как огромные пальцы с длинными ногтями, растопырившиеся, словно гребень.  
  
Виктория, вне себя от ярости, крепко стиснула руку Шерлока и быстро сотворила вокруг них обоих Купол Магеллана. Пробормотав себе под нос заклятье и махнув рукой, Майкрофт впитал в себя так много магии, как только мог, вливая ее в свои жилы, вплетая ее в свои кости, но хотя это и помогло ему стать немного быстрее самого времени, он едва увернулся от промчавшегося мимо кригора. Огромный крысиный хвост того со свистом хлестнул воздух и обрушился на Купол. Яркие горящие искры брызнули во все стороны, и ошеломленный Майкрофт резко обернулся на крик Виктории как раз в тот момент, когда Купол осыпался и рухнул, а мама упала без чувств на руки потрясенному Шерлоку.  
  
Хвост кригора нанес совсем незначительный ущерб Куполу, Майкрофт множество раз видел, как Виктория небрежно отражала куда более серьезные удары что на дуэлях, что в настоящих схватках, как на физическом уровне, так и на метафизическом.  
  
— Не зевай!  
  
Резкий крик Шерлока вывел Майкрофта из шока, и он уклонился от стремительного удара кригора, чья змеиная голова наверняка откусила бы его собственную, будь он менее расторопным. Краем глаза он увидел, как Шерлок поднял мать и побежал в сторону дому, и облегченно выдохнул, радуясь, что брат принял логическое решение ретироваться, а не остался ради заведомо безуспешной попытки помочь.  
  
Подняв руки, Майкрофт начал читать рэнгу **(1)** , призывая к себе магию, которая давным-давно пропитала землю, на которой родился он сам, его мать, его брат, его бабушка, и смешал ее с собственным гневом и яростью. Майкрофт сжал кулак, и толстые корни, вырвавшиеся из земли, оплели ноги кригора и повалили его на землю. Все больше и больше корней связывали чудовище, и хотя какие-то из них рвались при его попытках освободиться, мощные отростки оплетали его извивающуюся шею, спину, морду с клацающими зубами. Майкрофт, мокрый от пота, стиснув зубы и чувствуя на языке вкус крови, продолжал атаковать врага, накачивая себя магий, которую тянул из воздуха и из земли. В горле у его пересохло, кожа горела, и он мимоходом заметил, что трава вокруг него пожухла, умирая на глазах.  
  
Корни, остановившие кригора, теперь покрывали его почти целиком, как толстое одеяло, не давая ему встать. Враг мог лишь бессильно клацать зубами, и его шипящая ядовитая слюна падала с них на землю. Майкрофт подошел к нему, сжимая рукоять меча так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Когда он отсек голову кригору, тот издал почти человеческий стон облегчения. Огромное тело чудовища содрогнулось, порвав несколько корней и вспарывая когтями землю. Оно все еще подрагивало и извивалось, когда Майкрофт произнес псалом огня. Слова, срываясь с его губ, трепыхались в воздухе и искажали мир вокруг. Зависнув над телом кригора, они собирали вокруг себя всю летнюю жару, до которой могли только дотянуться, пока дыхание Майкрофта не стало превращаться в пар в ледяном воздухе. Раздался шипящий звук, затем потрескивание, и кригора охватило пламя.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Майкрофт на секунду оперся на меч, потому что ноги его едва держали, и огляделся. Лабиринт представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Кусты тихо отползали от тех мест, где сквозь них проломился кригор. Проделанная им дорожка вела прямиком к фонтану с купидоном, где лежал труп мужчины с животом, развороченным так, словно из него что-то выбралось наружу. Вода в фонтане была черной от его крови. Майкрофт прерывисто выдохнул и пробормотал коан **(2)** пустого места и прошел сквозь воздух.  
  
Шерлок проигнорировал появление Майкрофта в доме — он не сводил глаз с матери, лежавшей на диване в одной из гостиных, куда он ее принес. Сам Шерлок стоял на коленях перед диваном, а взволнованный Рейнолдс суетился вокруг, позаботившись о тазике с теплой водой и о полотенце. Искусники, которые столпились вокруг, рассыпались в стороны, увидев Майкрофта. Виктория, казалось, спала, лицо ее было бледным, и магическим зрением Майкрофт видел знаки ее положения — чешую, которая дорожкой бежала по обеим ее рукам, видная даже поверх ее куртки для верховой езды. Эти знаки были не физическими, их не могла скрыть одежда.  
  
— Что случилось? — напряженно спросил Майкрофт Шерлока.  
  
— Не знаю, — покачал тот головой в ответ. — Хвост ударил по Куполу, и она упала. Ты…  
  
— Монстр мертв, — резко ответил Майкрофт и нахмурился, взглянув на искусников. — Вы все ступайте в верхнюю гостиную, я поговорю с вами там.  
  
— Но… — начала было француженка, но осеклась и опустила глаза под долгим и невозмутимым взглядом Майкрофта.  
  
Искусники быстро покинули комнату, и Майкрофт приказал Рейнолдсу:  
  
— Присмотри за ними. Предложи им напитки и все, что сочтешь нужным, но позаботься, чтобы никто не ушел.  
  
Рейнолдс кивнул и последовал за искусниками, быстро и деловито.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что он один из твоих людей, — фыркнул Шерлок.  
  
— Хорошо. Я создавал чары иллюзии, которые наложил на него, специально в расчете на тебя. Если уж ты не смог его раскусить, вероятнее всего, и остальные не смогут, и если кто-то из них попытается сбежать, их будет ждать неприятный сюрприз.  
  
Он отложил свой меч и, подойдя к матери, расстегнул ее жакет. Его пальцы слегка тряслись, и секунду спустя Шерлок пришел ему на помощь, осторожно вытащив блузку Виктории из бриджей и расстегнув ее. Живот Виктории был таким же бледным, как и ее щеки, но здесь у нее под кожей трепыхался заметный комок. В последний раз толкнувшись изнутри, он затих, и Шерлок произнес:  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
Майкрофт никогда не слышал его таким обеспокоенным, почти испуганным.  
  
— Отойди, — скомандовал Майкрофт и прочитал стих повиновения и стих замедления, с трудом выговаривая слова сквозь сжатые от усталости и напряжения зубы.  
  
Майкрофт наслаивал на Викторию заклятия замедления, пока воздух вокруг нее не задрожал от его силы, пока ее дыхание не стало таким редким, что, казалось, она и вовсе перестала дышать.  
  
— Шкаф, — прохрипел Майкрофт, чувствуя, как пот пропитал его рубашку: даже ему было сложно удерживать столько слоев заклинаний в одиночку без якоря. — Подай мне…  
  
Он не закончил, потому что Шерлок уже всунул ему в руку ониксовый шар из настенного шкафа. Майкрофт все время забывал, что, даже не будучи Даровитым, его брат всегда замечал больше, чем следовало.  
  
У Майкрофта побежали по спине мурашки, когда он протолкнул шар сквозь слои времени и положил его на живот матери. Шар покачался пару мгновений, а затем замер. Подняв ладонь, Майкрофт закончил стих, начатый ранее, и пошатнулся. Его верный меч лежал на полу, но Шерлок вовремя подставил ему плечо.  
  
— Сколько? — прищурившись, требовательно спросил Шерлок. — Сколько у нас времени?  
  
— Не знаю, — признался Майкрофт. — В любом случае, у нее будет в пять раз больше времени, чем у любого самоучки. Надеюсь, даже больше.  
  
— Как тот мужчина сюда попал?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Майкрофт сумел доковылять до кресла и бессильно опустился в него. Ему нужно было допросить искусников. Он должен был найти, кем был тот незваный гость у фонтана и как он умудрился проскользнуть мимо чар Майкрофта и Виктории, в которые они вложили немало сил. Ему надо…  
  
— Я тебе помогу, — сказал, наконец, Шерлок, — хочешь ты этого или нет. И, думаю, тебе нужна моя помощь. Бога ради, Майкрофт, — добавил он, не дождавшись ответа, — не будь таким ублюдком хотя бы сейчас, речь идет о нашей матери.  
  
— Хорошо, — после долгой паузы ответил Майкрофт, вынул из воздуха визитку и далее ее Шерлоку. — Отнеси это в клуб "Диоген" и покажи Феттеру, он даст тебе всю информацию, что у нас есть.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и взглянул на неподвижную мать. Обычный человек был бы вне себя от горя и бил себя кулаками в грудь, рвал бы на себе волосы и недоумевал бы, как самый мощный искусник Англии так легко пал, клялся бы отомстить. Шерлок, однако, подобно Майкрофту, трезво оценивал ситуацию и раскладывал все по полочкам, отодвигая в сторону то, что сейчас было неважно, все ужасные и отвлекающие от расследования подробности.  
  
— Заражение, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, поразмыслив. — Ее заразили. Ее магию. Это так? Купол Магеллана — это чистой воды воля его создателя. Ее Купол был продолжением ее разума. Когда его ударил хвост кригора… — Он замолк и добавил:  
  
— Мне надо осмотреть тело.  
  
У Майкрофта не был сил, чтобы укорять брата за то, что он знал о магах и заклинаниях больше, чем ему было положено. Он устал, был потрясен, переживал за мать и злился, поэтому лишь кивнул, заставил себя встать с кресла и поднял меч, который тут же превратился обратно в зонт.  
  
— Будь осторожен, — сказал он на прощание.  
  
— Сам будь осторожен, — отозвался Шерлок к удивлению Майкрофта. — Что бы это ни было, оно жрет магов, а не обычных людей.  
  
И, пока Майкрофт не успел ответить, Шерлок поправил свое кепи и вышел из комнаты на негнущихся ногах. Оставшись один, Майкрофт выпрямился, повесил зонт на сгиб локтя и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, а затем произнес коан пустого места и вошел в верхнюю гостиную.  
_________  
1\. Рэнга — жанр старинной японской поэзии. С течением времени пятистишия-танка (буквально «короткая песня») стали четко делиться на две строфы. Иногда их сочиняли два разных поэта — получался своего рода поэтический диалог. Его можно было продолжать сколько угодно, при любом количестве участников. Так родились «сцепленные строфы» (оригинальное название — «рэнга»), поэтическая форма, очень популярная в Японии в средние века. Рэнга состояла по меньшей мере из двух строф; обычно же строф было намного больше. Первая, «открывающая» строфа рэнга (5-7-5 слогов) назывались хокку, именно она в свое время послужила основой для создания самостоятельного жанра японских трёхстиший-хайку. (Википедия).  
  
2\. Коан — короткое повествование, вопрос, диалог, обычно не имеющие логической подоплеки, зачастую содержащие алогизмы и парадоксы, доступные скорее интуитивному пониманию. Коан — явление, специфическое для дзэн-буддизма (в особенности, для школы Риндзай). Цель коана — придать определенный психологический импульс ученику для возможности достижения просветления или понимания сути учения.  
  
**Глава 3**  
  
Грег уже уверенно приближался к среднему возрасту, и к этому времени он не без труда и пусть не слишком впечатляюще, но с не слабеющим упрямством все же дослужился до звания главного детектива-инспектора. Для этого ему потребовалось сначала двадцать лет собственной упорной работы и выдержки, а затем, откровенно говоря, и немало помощи Шерлока Холмса. То, что в рассказах Джона Уотсона он часто представал не в лучшем свете, особенно перед начальством, не бесило Грега так, как его литературного двойника Тобайаса Грегсона. В отличие от Грегсона, Грег работал в полиции в первую очередь ради того, чтобы защищать людей, а не ради карьеры, тем более политической. Возможно, это было единственной причиной, по которой Шерлок иногда делал над собой усилие и был в общении с Грегом не таким невыносимым, как со всеми остальными его коллегами.  
  
Не слабеющее упрямство также послужило причиной того, что Грег провел полдня сначала в поисках подробной карты Вернет-Лейн, затем — отмечая на ней все возможные входы-выходы, а затем — прохаживаясь по самой Вернет-Лейн с железным гвоздем в руках, что оказалось совершенно бессмысленным и бесполезным занятием. В конце концов, он поставил в начале и в конце улицы двух желторотых бобби с приказом записывать всех, кто появлялся на улице и покидал ее — описания, характерные приметы и тому подобное. Грег также попытался разведать у Комиссара, почему у него так внезапно забрали дело, но его щелкнули по носу, и он тайком вернулся на Бакс-роу, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на место преступления. На улице уже ничего не напоминало об убийстве, а табачная лавка была заколочена и пуста.  
  
В середине дня один из стоящих в дозоре бобби заметил, как с Вернет-Лейн вышел вновь обнаружившийся Шерлок Холмс и тут же быстро укатил куда-то в кэбе. Грег нахмурился, прочитав телеграмму бобби, и, в свою очередь, отправил телеграмму на Бейкер-стрит, не особо надеясь на ответ. Остаток дня он посвятил делу об обычном ограблении, которое пошло не так, а вечером отправился на Бейкер-стрит. Доктора Уотсона дома не было, скорее всего, он работал в своей клинике, но Грег, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд миссис Хадсон, все равно поднялся в комнаты Холмса, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.  
  
В гостиной Холмса живых душ не наблюдалось, и было холодно. Грег рассеяно разжег камин и, глядя на языки пламени, плясавшие на потрескивающих поленьях, подумал, что хотел бы вернуться в прошлое, хотя бы на два дня назад, когда самым странным, что он когда-либо видел в жизни, была огромная собака, обсыпанная фосфором. Тогда мир был куда более простым местом, пусть даже в тот момент Грег и жалел, что Уотсон так правдиво описал, как непрофессионально он отреагировал, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с собакой-монстром.  
  
— Я более чем уверен, что в ваши полномочия не входит помогать экономке моего брата в домашних хлопотах.  
  
Грег вздрогнул, крепко выругавшись, быстро повернулся и едва не шагнул в камин, увидев Майкрофта, который сидел в любимом кресле Шерлока, сложив ладони под подбородком, словно в молитве. По его круглому лицу и запавшим глазам без труда было понятно, насколько он устал, но, тем не менее, он окинул Грега с ног до головы высокомерно-пренебрежительным взглядом, явно оценивая его. Грега это не смутило: он давно привык к такому отношению со стороны Шерлока.  
  
— Знаете, где он? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Я всегда знаю, где он, — отмахнулся Майкрофт.  
  
Грег сделал глубокий вдох, снова начиная закипать, но все же быстро взял себя в руки. Приглядевшись к Майкрофту, он понял, что тот был еще более напряжен, чем казалось вначале, и на его лице застыло знакомое выражение. Грег не сразу понял, где и когда он видел раньше подобное выражение: на лицах тех, чьи близкие, любимые люди пропали, чаще всего — у родителей. Так на него смотрели люди, которые пытались мысленно приготовиться к худшему, хотя все в них сопротивлялось этому.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — мрачно спросил Грег, и Майкрофт, подняв бровь, вновь оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Вы не такой недалекий, как вас обрисовал доктор Уотсон.  
  
— Спасибо… наверное, — сухо отозвался Грег.  
  
— Да, случилось, — сказал, наконец, Майкрофт. — И да, Шерлок этим занимается.  
  
— Значит, вы здесь, чтобы поговорить со мной, — сделал вывод Грег.  
  
— Очевидно. Больше в этой комнате никого нет, не так ли? — ответил Майкрофт, но в его голосе Грег не услышал ни ехидства, ни раздражения.  
  
Разница между братьями Холмсами была совершенно очевидной. Шерлок, хотя и пытался скрыть это за стеной сарказма и пренебрежения, на самом деле заботился о других людях, пусть и странными способами. Майкрофту же, казалось, не было никакого дела до других. Он смотрел на Грега с умеренным интересом ученого, столкнувшегося с очередным представителем изучаемого им вида, отстраненно и неприветливо. Для него Грег был лишь пешкой на огромной шахматной доске, не видной целиком никому, кроме самого Майкрофта.  
  
Ну и ладно, черт с ним.  
  
— Вы могли бы послать мне телеграмму на работу, — резко сказал Грег. — Если у вас ко мне деловой разговор, приходите ко мне в Ярд.  
  
— Нет, думаю, это мне не подойдет, инспектор.  
  
— Тогда всего хорошего, — ровным тоном ответил Грег и, повернувшись, собрался было выйти в дверь, но не тут-то было.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, и температура в комнате стремительно упала — в прямом смысле слова. Дыхание Грега превратилось в белый пар, и не успел он сделать еще один вдох, как свет вокруг него померк, в углах, на периферии зрения, заклубились тени, и звенящую тишину вспорол голос Майкрофта:  
  
— Сядьте. Немедленно.  
  
Грег обмяк, словно за одну секунду вся сила вытекла из него, как из решета, и с воплем рухнул на пол, приземлившись коленями на потертый, пятнистый от золы коврик. В комнате стремительно потеплело и посветлело, и Грег увидел появившуюся в его поле зрения руку. Он инстинктивно отшатнулся от нее, но заметил на лице Майкрофта озабоченное выражение и немного успокоился.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Майкрофт, хотя Грег и сомневался, что это было искренним извинением: слишком уж равнодушно и холодно это прозвучало. — У меня был тяжелый день.  
  
Грег, которого ощутимо потряхивало, медленно встал, проигнорировав протянутую ему руку, и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло. Майкрофт пересек комнату и сел в кресло Шерлока, вновь сложив ладони под подбородком.  
  
— Так, — сказал Грег и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы избавиться от дрожи в голосе, — значит, магия существует.  
  
— Тьфу ты, пропасть! — раздраженно хмыкнул Майкрофт, закатив глаза. — Да, магия существует, но вам ничто не мешает притвориться, что это не так, если вам от этого легче. Мы можем продолжать?  
  
— Что вы умеете?  
  
— Мы просидим здесь всю ночь и весь завтрашний день, если я начну отвечать на этот вопрос.  
  
— Это все большой секрет? — спросил Грег, не обращая внимания на откровенное нетерпение Майкрофта.  
  
— Да, это та самая тщательно скрываемая тайна правительства, которую вы так ждали с утра, — ядовито ответил Майкрофт. — Мы стараемся не разглашать подобные вещи общественности, но у нас нет четкой процедуры для операций по быстрому заметанию следов любой ценой. По сути же, магия Англии была частью ее культуры и войн с конца пятого века.  
  
— Со времен короля Артура? — уточнил Грег и довольно заметил, как Майкрофт слегка приподнял брови.  
  
— Да. Браво, инспектор.  
  
— Ваш брат назвал это делом Мерлина.  
  
В перерывах между сегодняшним беганьем по городу, пытаясь уследить за меняющейся на глазах картиной мира, Грег успел заглянуть в кое-какие книги. Он вынул из кармана записную книжку, и Майкрофт нахмурился так, словно в его руках появился как минимум револьвер, а не потрепанный блокнот и карандаш. Однако Майкрофт промолчал, когда Грег сделал несколько заметок.  
  
— Так, говорите, это было самоубийство? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Все несколько… усложнилось.  
  
— Я так и знал, — мрачно сказал Грег и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Майкрофта: — Я видел десятки способов, которые выбирали самоубийцы, чтобы лишить себя жизни, но никто и никогда не стал бы разрывать себя изнутри. К тому же, у нее были дети, и она заплатила арендную плату до конца месяца. Мои парни пообщались с ее соседями, и никто не смог припомнить, чтобы она вела себя странно в последние дни.  
  
— Должен сказать, — заметил Майкрофт скорее самому себе, нежели Грегу, — что, несмотря на скептицизм Шерлока, в "старомодной полицейской работе" есть свои плюсы. Когда сегодня утром я заключил, что это не было убийством, я имел в виду, что на тот момент я расценивал это как несчастный случай.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но теперь я в этом не уверен, — с нарочитым терпением сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Заклятие пошло не так?  
  
Для самого Грега вопрос прозвучал дико, и не менее странным было записывать это в блокнот.  
  
— Вероятно. Шерлок этим занимается.  
  
— А вы — нет.  
  
— У меня нет на это ни сил, ни времени,— признался Майкрофт.  
  
— Так… Кхм, ваш брат… он такой же, как вы?  
Майкрофт недоуменно нахмурился и, чуть склонив голову, уточнил:  
  
— Вы хотите спросить, маг ли Шерлок? Нет, совсем нет. Большинство людей в мире рождаются без той искры, которая позволяет изменить саму сущность этого мира.  
  
— В смысле, без магии?  
  
— Да, если упростить все до предела, то можно назвать это магией.  
  
На лице Майкрофта вновь появилось напряженное выражение.  
  
— А покойная тоже была магом? Одной из вас?  
  
— Я так полагал.  
  
Грег проглядел свои записи о первой встрече с Майкрофтом и спросил:  
  
— Значит, существует… высший свет магии и низшие слои?  
  
— Нам обязательно продолжать этот фарс? — вздохнув, спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Да, если вам нужна моя помощь, — спокойно отозвался Грег. — Сэр.  
  
— Что ж, тогда да, — устало сказал Майкрофт. — Если вам угодно настаивать на такой грубой бестактности, то да, есть "высший свет магии", в него допускаются те, у которых есть не только искра, но так же ум и желание использовать и то, и другое. В "низшие слои" входят те маги, у которых есть искра, но нет либо ума, либо силы воли. Мы называем их хедж-маги или же маги-самоучки, и они представляют опасность в основном для самих себя, нежели для окружающих.  
  
— Вы пытаетесь от них избавиться?  
  
— Боже, нет. Любая такая попытка обернулась бы кровавой баней. Мы лишь приглядываем за ними. Я вынужден признать, что в последнее время мы не уделяли этому должного внимания, по крайней мере, если дело касалось Уайтчепела.  
  
Что-то подсказывало Грегу, что Майкрофт был не так откровенен с ним, как хотел показать.  
  
— То, что случилось с этой девушкой, может повториться?  
  
— Это уже повторилось, — взвешенно сказал Майкрофт, — и поэтому я вынужден обратиться к вам за помощью. В ближайшем будущем я, вероятнее всего, буду намного более занят, чем следовало бы, и не смогу больше приглядывать за братом, а его текущее расследование гораздо опаснее, чем все прочие.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я приглядывал за ним вместо вас?  
  
— Нет, это может оказаться попросту невозможным. К тому же, Скотланд-Ярд официально отстранен от этого расследования, в конце концов, это дело Мерлина. Однако вам стоит дать волю вашей природной любознательности.  
  
— Так вы хотите, — медленно сказал Грег, — чтобы я работал над этим делом самостоятельно?  
  
— Вы будете вознаграждены за ваш труд, если вы об этом.  
  
— Это взятка, — покачал головой Грег, — и я все равно не собирался бросать это дело. Так чего именно вы от меня хотите?  
  
— В первую очередь, держите меня в курсе всего происходящего. Шлите мне телеграмму с новостями каждый вечер. Даже если не будет ничего нового, сообщайте мне об этом. — Майкрофт вынул из кармана визитку и положил ее на подлокотник. — Вам будет возмещена стоимость почтовых услуг и любые другие расходы. Иногда я, возможно, захочу с вами встретиться и обсудить все лично, поэтому вы должны быть готовы приехать туда, куда я попрошу, и в то время, когда мне удобно. Опять же, если пожелаете, вам заплатят за ваши хлопоты и за то время, что вы на меня потратите.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я шпионил за вашим братом? — повторил Грег.  
  
— Нет, — нетерпеливо ответил Майкрофт, — мне нужна информация, а сам я, боюсь, буду слишком занят управлением, как вы выразились, "высшим светом магии".  
  
Что-то совершенно точно случилось. Что-то серьезное настолько, что такой гордый человек, как Майкрофт Холмс, вынужден был прибегнуть к помощи Грега в таком простом и незначительном вопросе.  
  
— Значит, такой же несчастный случай, как с этой девушкой, произошел с кем-то из ваших больших шишек? Причем недавно, да? Сегодня днем, после того, как вы исчезли из лавки?  
  
На долю секунды лицо Майкрофта исказила боль, и хотя она мгновенно исчезла, пораженный Грег успел ее увидеть.  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил Майкрофт, — можно и так сказать.

* * *

  
Джон уже закрывал двери своего врачебного кабинета, когда один из маленьких беспризорных оборванцев Шерлока нагло ворвался к нему, подражая манере своего нанимателя. С тех пор, как истории Джона в «Стрэнде» обрели популярность, эти маленькие монстры стали требовать все более и более солидных чаевых. И, по правде говоря, у Джона не хватало силы воли им отказать. В конце концов, его истории приносили ему неплохой доход.  
  
— Вам послание от мистера Холмса, — сказал важно оборванец и протянул Джону замызганную записку в обмен на пригоршню шиллингов.  
  
«Немедленно отправляйтесь в морг Уайтчепела. Спросите там Лестрейда. ШХ».  
  
Джон мрачно посмотрел на темнеющее небо, скомкал записку, запихнув ее в карман, и вышел на улицу, чтобы поймать кэб. Как только он сел в карету, он вынул записку, расправил ее и положил в свою записную книжку, по привычке записав время получения послания и обстоятельства, при которых это произошло. Холмс, как и обещал, не появлялся дома два дня, но Джон не слишком за него волновался. Шерлок часто пропадал на несколько дней и определенно не придерживался стандартных рабочих часов.  
  
Ни в одной газете не написали ни слова про мертвую женщину, найденную в Уайтчепеле, и после двух дней Джон, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, начал гадать, не придумал ли он все это: трюк с гвоздем, исчезновение Майкрофта и все остальное. Погруженный в свои мысли, Джон слепо смотрел на серые грязные улицы Лондона, по которым проезжал кэб, затем рассеянно расплатился с извозчиком, когда они остановились перед моргом, и быстро зашел внутрь. Одним из плюсов нынешней популярности его рассказов было то, что ни один из констеблей не остановил его, а когда Джон спросил, где он может найти инспектора Лестрейда, один молоденький бобби сразу же вызвался проводить его.  
  
Морг располагался в подвале, он был холодным, сырым и формально являлся частью больницы Уайтчепела. Чем дальше Джон углублялся в его недра, тем холоднее там становилось. Засунув заледеневшие руки в карманы, дрожащий Джон удивился тому, как здесь смогли добиться такого мороза. В огромном помещении стояли длинные ряды каталок, на которых были сложены обнаженные тела с аккуратными бирками, частично прикрытие простынями. Вскрытие некоторых тел явно было не закончено, словно всех патологоанатомов и их помощников попросили немедленно выйти, не дав шанса завершить работу. Впрочем, именно так наверняка и было. Единственными живыми людьми в комнате, пропахнувшей смертью и составом для бальзамирования, были Шерлок, Лестрейд и темноволосая женщина в шерстяном пальто, которое когда-то было белым, но теперь заметно посерело. Ее волосы были убраны в растрепанный пучок, и она нервно улыбнулась подошедшему Джону, глядя на него большими, широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Эм, доктор Уотсон, верно? — выпалила женщина и протянула было Джону руку, но быстро опомнилась и опустила ее. Ее затянутая в перчатку ладонь была обернута какой-то блестящей, пропитанной маслом тканью, обесцвеченной бальзамическим составом. — Меня зовут Молли Хупер, приятно познакомиться.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и Лестрейда, слегка возмущенный, что ни один из них не подумал представить ему даму. Шерлок вообще не обращал ни на кого внимания, не сводя взгляда с каталки с трупом, а Лестрейд… Бледный Лестрейд выглядел больным и обеспокоенным. Тело на каталке принадлежало жертве с Бакс-роу, и его вскрытие тоже было брошено на полпути. Джон тяжело сглотнул и сказал коротко:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. — И добавил уже более неуверенно: — Сомневаюсь, что это подходящее место для дамы…  
  
— Не будь занудой, — отстраненно перебил его Шерлок, не отрываясь от изучения трупа. — Мисс Хупер прислал Майкрофт. Она некромант.  
  
— Это… не очень вежливое название, мистер Холмс, — напряженно заявила в ответ мисс Хупер. — Я психопомп.  
  
— Проводник душ в загробный мир? — уточнил Джон, сомневаясь в своих знаниях латыни и мифологии.  
  
Мисс Хупер просияла и кивнула:  
  
— Именно!  
  
Лестрейд огляделся так, словно с минуты на минуту ожидал нападения.  
  
— Так что, мы… окружены сейчас призраками?  
  
— Я по максимуму очистила помещение, когда пришла, — жизнерадостно сказала Хупер и подняла свою замотанную странной тряпкой руку, словно это все объясняло, — поэтому здесь немного прохладно.  
  
Лестрейда передернуло, но он все же по обыкновению сделал запись в своем блокноте.  
  
— Ладно, забыли. Зачем мы здесь, Холмс?  
  
— Чтобы мисс Хупер могла произвести вскрытие. В некотором роде, — нетерпеливо добавил Шерлок. — Я хочу, чтобы вы внимательно за этим наблюдали, чтобы совместными усилиями мы, по возможности, задали жертве правильные вопросы, которые помогут нам докопаться до истины.  
  
— Она что, собирается призвать дух этой девушки с того света? — еще больше побледнел Лестрейд.  
  
— Это не так работает, — пробормотала Хупер.  
  
— Если вы собираетесь падать тут в обморок, то лучше уходите сразу, — высокомерно-снисходительно предупредил Шерлок.  
  
Лестрейд раздраженно зыркнул на него, крепко сжимая карандаш, и в конце концов проворчал:  
  
— Хорошо, валяйте. Уж всяко это будет не хуже той собаки.  
  
Джон, игнорируя их обоих, подошел поближе к трупу. Его первые выводы были правильными: голова жертвы была отделена от тела чем-то очень острым, вероятнее всего, ножом, судя по ровным краям раны. Тело было почти полностью обескровлено, артериальная кровь запеклась на шее и в грязных, свалявшихся волосах девушки, чьи мертвые глаза невидяще смотрели в потолок, а лицо исказилось от шока и боли. Труп уже успел окоченеть, но в нем было что-то странное, и Джон не сразу сообразил, что его так насторожило: он не чувствовал вони содержимого вспоротых кишок. Все внутренние органы, располагавшиеся в животе девушки, были удалены, а брюшная полость — выжжена.  
  
— Как это было сделано? — спросил Джон, показывая на рассеченные и прижженные артерии. — Ее выпотрошили, но очень аккуратно. Позвоночник не тронут, хотя все, что ниже легких, включая матку, удалено.  
  
— Искажение заклятия, — честно ответила Хупер. — Я видела такое раньше, но не в таком масштабе. Когда заклятие срабатывает не так, как надо, отдача от него ударяет по магу, наложившему его, если, конечно, тот не позаботился о должной защите. Эта отдача от заклятия поедает плоть до тех пор, пока сама не обретет физическую форму, а потом выбирается наружу.  
  
Лестрейд плотно сжал губы, услышав это, но молча записал информацию в блокнот. Шерлок, однако, нахмурился и сказал:  
  
— У нее отрезана голова. У другого трупа такого не было.  
  
— Какого трупа?— спросил Джон, но Шерлок лишь отмахнулся от него.  
  
— Это не последствия кригора. Смотрите.  
  
Хупер вынула из кармана склянку с чем-то, что Джон не сразу опознал. Это была железная стружка. Часть стружки Хупер рассыпала на каталку возле головы жертвы, часть — рядом с зияющей полостью торса. Стружка пошла волнами, притянулась друг к другу и, шурша, попыталась сложиться в две фигуры: неправильный шестиугольник возле дыры в животе и прямую линию у головы.  
  
— Два разных заклятия, — сказала Хупер.  
  
— Значит, голову ей оторвало заклятием. Может, случайно попавшими в нее чарами Майкрофта и его друзей? — хмуро спросил Шерлок. — У вас получится это определить?  
  
— Нет, я не могу определить, когда было наложено заклятие. По крайней мере, не точно. Я могу лишь сказать, что это было сделано примерно в то же время, когда появился кригор, так что да, это могло быть случайно попавшее в нее заклятие. В любом случае, она тогда была уже мертва. В тот момент, когда кригор обретает плоть… Доктор Уотсон, вы не совсем правы, насчет того, что у нее удалено все, что ниже легких. Если вы присмотритесь, то увидите, что сердца тоже нет. Отдача от неудавшегося заклятия — это, по сути, сгусток магической энергии, своего рода паразит. Он начинает свое существование в животе, затем продвигается вверх и, дойдя до сердца, прикрепляется к нему и растет. Когда кригор готов выбраться наружу, от человека уже ничего не остается, он превращается в бездумную марионетку.  
  
Шерлок стиснул зубы, словно в гневе, удивив Джона. Тот часто видел Шерлока в плохом настроении: недовольным, раздраженным, нетерпеливым, но никогда — в такой ярости.  
  
— Но она же потеряла почти всю кровь, — с сомнением заметил Джон. — Без бьющегося сердца кровь не вытекала бы из нее так обильно.  
  
— Кригор питается не так, как вы воображаете, — возразила Хупер, показывая на стружку. — Это наполовину магический процесс, а кригоры — магические паразиты. Она потеряла так много крови, несмотря ни на что, потому что по мере своего роста кригоры меняют физиологию человека, чтобы тот не умер раньше времени. Жидкость, которую вы видели в аллее вокруг нее, была не только и не столько кровью, сколько… Ну, можете считать это околоплодными водами. Я так думаю. Я ни разу не видела родов и всего такого.  
  
Джон медленно выдохнул через рот, но нет, это не помогло.  
  
— Железо реагирует как-то на магию? — неловко, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли ему вообще что-то говорить, спросил Лестрейд, глядя на стружку, пока Джон боролся с тошнотой. — Почему?  
  
— Долго объяснять, и сейчас это совершенно неважно, — нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок.  
  
Хупер, которая уже открыла рот, чтобы объяснить все Лестрейду, покраснела и промолчала.  
  
— Все, вызывайте ее душу, мне надо с ней поговорить.  
  
— Я как раз хотела вам сказать, — немного напряженно начала Хупер, — что это невозможно. Рождение кригора крайне травматично для человека, душа бедняжки буквально порвана на куски. Однако, — быстро добавила она, — я могу сказать вам, насколько сильна она была, когда умерла и, возможно, выяснить, какое из ее заклятий пошло не так.  
  
— Это лучше, чем ничего, — решил Шерлок и к изумлению Джона сказал Хупер: — Спасибо.  
  
— Боюсь, вам не понравится то, что будет дальше, инспектор, — предупредила Хупер Лестрейда, и тот поморщился.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь обо мне, мисс Хупер.  
  
— Ладно, тогда… Доктор Уотсон, пожалуйста, заприте дверь, — с нервным смешком попросила Хупер. — Мы же хотим потерять труп, верно?  
  
— У меня вдруг появилось плохое предчувствие, — с некоторой долей ужаса сказал Джон Шерлоку, но тот лишь фыркнул, все еще пристально разглядывая тело, а затем переключившись на вещи жертвы.  
  
Джон закрыл дверь на замок, а потом, подумав, подпер ручку стулом, чтобы никто не мог войти внутрь.  
  
— Как ее звали? — робко спросила Хупер у Лестрейда. — Мне это необходимо для заклинания вызова.  
  
Лестрейд сверился со своими записями и ответил:  
  
— Мэри. Мэри Николз. **(3)**  
  
______  
3\. Мэри Николз считается первой жертвой Джека Потрошителя.  
  
**Глава 4**  
  
Грегу и так не нравилась вся эта идея с моргом, а обыденное обсуждение отсутствующих органов жертвы определенно не помогало ему успокоиться и смириться с происходящим. Он полагал, что после пары десятилетий работы в полиции научился стойко воспринимать трупы и вообще чужую смерть, но, очевидно, он еще не все видел за эти годы.  
  
Попытка отвлечься и взять себя в руки, задавая разные вопросы, провалилась, и Грег почувствовал себя еще более потерянным и озадаченным. Не отпускало ощущение, что сейчас ему неплохо было бы иметь при себе револьвер, и это определенно было не лучшим состоянием для полицейского.  
  
Шерлок же был внимательным и деятельным, как всегда, когда он вел расследование, и это обнадеживало. Впрочем, долго эти надежда и облегчение не продлились. Хупер попросила всех отойти назад, а затем вынула из своей немаленькой сумочки большую банку с солью, которой начертила круг на полу, заключив в него каталку. Грег удивленно уставился на соль, а Шерлок, фыркнув, принялся нетерпеливо расхаживать туда-сюда, пока Хупер выкладывала странные предметы по внешнему контуру соляного круга: необычный оранжевый цветок там, склянка с чем-то, что выглядела как свернувшаяся кровь, здесь… Грег записывал все это в блокнот, но при этом он совсем не чувствовал своих пальцев, и знал, что когда позже решит перечитать свои заметки, то не разберет ни слова.  
  
Уотсон подошел к нему сзади и прошептал:  
  
— Я совсем не так собирался провести этот вечер.  
  
Грег с трудом подавил истерический смех и ответил так же тихо:  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Губы Уотсона под этими его дурацкими усами изогнулись в кривой улыбке.  
  
— Вы знали? — спросил Грег. — О Шерлоке и его брате.  
  
— Понятия не имел, — мягко ответил Уотсон.  
  
— Кажется, вы воспринимаете это все как должное.  
  
— Пожалуй, но что в этом удивительного? — несколько недоуменно сказал Уотсон. — В Афганистане я видел много странного, и сложно объяснить…  
  
— Тихо, пожалуйста, — перебил его Шерлок, и Уотсон смущенно замолк.  
  
Войдя в очерченный солью круг, Молли встала напротив каталки со стороны ног трупа и начала бормотать что-то себе под нос на незнакомом Грегу языке, состоявшим по большей части из резких согласных. То, что она говорила, было отдаленно похоже на стихи, но Молли произносила их быстро и монотонно. Грег попытался записать ее слова, но тут же сдался и вместо этого продолжил наблюдать за Молли, которая вскоре закрыла глаза и подняла руки ладонями вверх.  
  
— Это скальдическая поэзия, — сказал Шерлок самому себе так тихо, что Грег едва расслышал его. — Любопытно. Она повторяет одну и ту же вису дротткветтом **(4)**.  
  
— Что это такое? — с нескрываемым интересом спросил Уотсон, но Шерлок лишь шикнул на него, не отрывая взгляда от каталки, и на лице его застыло жадное, едва ли не голодное выражение.  
  
Боже правый, нога трупа и впрямь дернулась?  
  
А затем труп, по-прежнему безголовый, резко сел на каталке, и Уотсон вскрикнул, схватив Шерлока за руку. Грег отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и шлепнулся на пол. Шерлок стряхнул руку Уотсона и шагнул вперед, нахмурившись. Бормотание Хупер изменилось, стало более плавным и напевным, и мертвое тело отклонилось назад, словно прислонилось к невидимой стене, двигаясь скорее как живой человек, а не окоченевший труп.  
  
— Она вернула тело к моменту его смерти, — объяснил Шерлок так небрежно, будто бы они говорили о погоде. — Интересно. Видите, Уотсон? Она напряжена и непроизвольно дергает руками и ногами. При жизни она была наркоманкой, и это подтверждают следы уколов у нее на руках, некоторые старые, а некоторые совсем свежие. Она собиралась…  
  
Рука трупа поднялась, а пальцы изогнулись так, словно держали шприц. Оставшаяся на каталке голова зажмурилась и слегка улыбнулась, после чего тело расслабленно откинулось все на ту же невидимую стену.  
  
— Да, перед смертью она приняла наркотики и находилась под их действием. Любопытно. Возможно, она использовала какое-то заклятье, чтобы усилить действие наркотика?  
  
Втроем они смотрели, как мертвая женщина молча спала у стены. Полчаса спустя она открыла глаза и широко распахнула рот, и Уотсон вздрогнул от неожиданности, но следующие минут пятнадцать тело не шевелилось. Шерлок как раз шумно вдохнул и хотел было сказать что-то Хупер, когда тело так быстро и резко выгнулось дугой, что едва не слетело с каталки. Испуганный Грег в ужасе выругался, когда труп начал бить пятками по каталке и скрести ее металлическую поверхность ногтями. К счастью, каталка была привинчена к полу, но голова трупа все же упала вниз и на глазах у впавшего в ступор Грега покатилась по полу, частично стерев соляной контур. В ту же секунду безголовое тело вскочило на ноги, скрючив пальцы так, будто бы готовилось вцепиться в кого-то ногтями. Хупер, не обращая внимания на вопль Уотсона, выхватившего револьвер, продолжала говорить, но теперь уже громче, а ее тон стал более настойчивым и повелительным. Грег слышал, как кто-то стучал в дверь с той стороны, требуя ответить, что происходит, но ему было не до этого: он беспомощно наблюдал за телом, которое мгновенно замерло, когда Хупер вскинула руку ладонью вперед. Секунду спустя Хупер успокаивающим жестом опустила ладонь, и тело, подрагивая, легло на каталку и вскоре затихло. Хупер протяжно выдохнула, замолкла, а потом вздохнула и, подняв голову, вернула ее на каталку.  
  
— Все, готово, — жизнерадостно сказала Хупер. — Хотя конец получился немного напряженным… Я сказала что-то не то?  
  
Грег и Уотсон лишь молча уставились на нее. Шерлок пришел в себя намного быстрее: он пересек помещение, отодвинул кресло от двери, приоткрыл ее, прошептал что-то собравшимся в коридоре людям и снова закрыл ее. Дрожа, Грег поднялся, наконец, с пола и, потерев лицо рукой, сказал:  
  
— Боже, теперь я нипочем не усну этой ночью.  
  
— Так что за заклятье пошло не так? — спросил Уотсон, который, очевидно, воспринял все гораздо спокойнее самого Грега. Вероятно, Афганистан положительно повлиял на него. — Какие чары она использовала перед тем, как принять наркотик?  
  
— Никакие, — ответила Хупер, чья улыбка тут же поблекла. — Кригор вырвался из нее, это точно, но… она не накладывала никаких заклятий.  
  
— Подождите-ка, — нахмурился Грег, — давайте разберемся. Как она могла не использовать ни одного заклятья? Разве этот… паразит не порождение неправильно наложенных чар? Так ведь? Он развивается моментально, быстро поедает плоть и выбирается наружу? Или ему надо время, чтобы, хм, дозреть?  
  
— Обычно кригор ест так быстро, как только может, а затем освобождается, — тактично ответила Хупер. – В основном это происходит почти мгновенно, в крайнем случае, в течение нескольких минут. Я слышала о случае, когда это заняло около суток, но это было возможно лишь благодаря, м-м-м, защитным чарам и прочим похожим мерам, они замедлили рост кригора. Вообще, кригор – редкое явление. Для него нужно очень мощное заклятие и сильный маг. Как правило, ошибочно наложенные заклятия заканчиваются гасанги или мосой, а они не такие смертельные. Внутри они размером с кулак, но вырастают размером с лошадь, когда выбираются наружу… — Молли замолкла на секунду и продолжила: — Возможно, она наложила заклятие с отложенным действием, перед тем как… уколоться. Я могу повторить ее действия за час до смерти, если только мы огородим солью всю улицу. Однако учитывая, что она под действием наркотиков большую часть этого времени, я не уверена, что она сможет нам что-то сказать….  
  
Шерлок прищурился, хмуро посмотрел на тело и ответил резко:  
  
— Это не результат ошибочного заклятия.  
  
— Чем еще это может быть? – пожала плечами Хупер.  
  
— Проверьте ее. Насколько сильным магом она была?  
  
Хупер посыпала странной розовой солью лоб жертвы, подождала, затем также нахмурилась и прижала к языку мертвой женщины причудливо изогнутый зуб. Озадаченно поглядев на него, Хупер убрала зуб и положила в выпотрошенный живот трупа необычный предмет, похожий на серебристые часы, но без циферблата и стрелок, прислонив его к ребрам. В конце концов, она убрала и его и, выпрямившись, сказала удивленно:  
  
— Ничего. Она вообще не была магом. У нее не было ни капли дара.  
  
— Я так и думал, — равнодушно сказал Шерлок и направился к двери.  
  
— Тогда как в ней оказался кригор? – спросил Уотсон, ничего не понимая и отчаянно нуждаясь в деталях. – Если она не произнесла ни единого заклинания? Кто-то наложил на нее чары?  
  
— Она сама пустила его в свою кровь, — нетерпеливо отозвался уже стоящий у двери Шерлок так, словно это было совершенно очевидно.  
  
И, посмотрев на недоумевающие лица остальных, жестом изобразил укол шприцем в вену.  
  
Майкрофт нашел инспектора Лестрейда в полутемном пабе, где в воздухе висела плотная завеса сигаретного дыма. Лестрейд сидел и пил с мрачной решимостью человека, который планировал допиться до потери либо сознания, либо печени. Паб был переполнен, и большинство его посетителей выглядели как полицейские после работы, но чары, которые Майкрофт наложил на свою визитку, помогли ему без труда найти Лестрейда в самом дальнем углу.  
  
— Првет, — заплетающимся языком приветствовал Майкрофта Лестрейд. – Эт же Мрлин!  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос газаль **(5)** , прижав ладонь к руке Лестрейда. Тот поморщился, затем начал часто моргать, пока его организм стремительно трезвел, и, когда алкоголь окончательно покинул его кровь, недовольно посмотрел на Майкрофта и его ладонь на своей руке.  
  
— Боже, вовсе незачем было это делать.  
  
— Вы проигнорировали мою телеграмму.  
  
— Мне нужен был хоть один спокойный вечер, — сказал Лестрейд, обведя взглядом паб. – Поговорим завтра.  
  
— Сейчас, — раздраженно отозвался Майкрофт, и недовольство Лестрейда лишь усилилось.  
  
Это было настолько странно, что Майкрофт даже немного успокоился. С самого детства он привык держаться так, что никто не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы задавать ему неудобные вопросы и тем более перечить ему. В мире магов его происхождение и талант означали, что ему с самого рождения было предопределено командовать окружающими, и Майкрофт очень рано научился управляться со своей силой. В мире людей без магии Майкрофт настолько прочно укоренился в правительстве Британии, что с легкостью управлял Лондоном, когда ему это было необходимо, и он очень давно не встречал кого-то, не считая Шерлока, кто осмеливался противоречить ему и давать отпор.  
  
— Могли бы просто вежливо попросить, знаете ли, — мягко сказал Лестрейд без тени страха, и это тоже было крайне любопытно, по мнению Майкрофта.  
  
Обычно люди испытывали к магам либо с почтительное уважение, либо страх. Лестрейд же воспринимал все происходящее, включая самого Майкрофта, как должное, словно не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
  
— Хорошо, — подавив раздражение и любопытство, ответил Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Вот видите, это совсем не сложно, правда? — съязвил Лестрейд, встав с кресла, и послушно направился вслед за Майкрофтом к выходу.  
  
Личный экипаж Майкрофта стоял дальше по улице, освещенной тусклыми фонарями. Они сели внутрь, и как только Лестрейд закрыл дверь, Майкрофт постучал зонтом по крыше экипажа, и лошади, фыркнув, рванули вперед.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — сухо поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Или вы просто собираетесь найти тихое место, чтобы избавиться от моего трупа?  
  
— Не искушайте меня, инспектор, — пробормотал Майкрофт и вздрогнул, когда Лестрейд удивленно хохотнул.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Господи, у меня был странный день, ясно? Не каждый день видишь, как работает некромант, — сказал Лестрейд с нервным весельем.  
  
Майкрофт мысленно досчитал до пяти и заставил себя быть терпеливым.  
  
— Верно, и именно об этом я хотел поговорить с вами лично, а не получать от вас телеграмму: "Видел восставшего мертвеца. Не маг. Шерлок расследует".  
  
— Да, дамочка на телеграфе странно смотрела на меня, когда я ей это диктовал, — с дрожащим смехом сказал Лестрейд. — Она подумала, что я ее разыгрываю. Черт побери, нам обязательно делать это сейчас? Мне и правда надо было напиться и побыть немного пьяным.  
  
— Да, обязательно, — резко ответил Майкрофт. — Вас не ждет дома семья — вы разведены. Ваша жена вам изменяла, но вы мирно разошлись, хотя это, очевидно, далось вам очень нелегко. Вы живете в квартире размером с коробку для обуви, и лишь ночуете там, и вы… — Майкрофт быстро выдохнул и отвел взгляд.  
  
Когда он снова заговорил в повисшей гробовой тишине, то сказал угрюмо:  
  
— Прошу прощения.  
  
— Да ничего, — глухо и напряженно отозвался Лестрейд. — Шерлок высказал мне все это в нашу первую встречу. И до сих пор иногда высказывает. Хотя он никогда не извиняется.  
  
— Это очень важно для меня, — произнес Майкрофт так терпеливо, как только мог. — Итак, я буду крайне признателен, если вы поделитесь своими наблюдениями.  
  
— Ваш брат очень зол на все, что связано с этим делом, я его таким никогда не видел. Ну, в общем, я никогда не видел, чтобы он так близко к сердцу воспринимал расследования.  
  
— Верно, — коротко ответил Майкрофт. — И?  
  
Лестрейд, запинаясь, описал все, что делала Хупер, как вело себя поднятое ее заклинанием тело, как голова укатилась за пределы соляного круга, и как тело едва не последовало за ним. Майкрофт заставил его повторить все несколько раз: все действия Хупер, движения тела, реакцию Шерлока. В конце концов, хмурый Майкрофт уставился в окно, напряженно размышляя над тем, что услышал. Это было невозможно. Помещать кригора в не-мага? Невозможно. Хупер, должно быть, ошиблась. Кригоры были магическими паразитами, и ни один из них не смог бы вырасти в теле не обладающего магией человека. Вероятнее всего, оказавшись в таком хозяине, кригорумер был от голода и вышел бы из тела естественным путем.  
  
— Кажется, это все же убийство, — сказал Лестрейд, — да?  
  
— Я не знаю, что это такое, — сказал Майкрофт, и теперь настало его время для нервного смеха.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, — с сомнением откликнулся Лестрейд. — Там, в морге… это было… ну, настоящая магия, волшба…  
  
— Пожалуйста… — поморщился Майкрофт  
  
— Это было заклятие, — упрямо продолжил Лестрейд. — Хупер все время твердила заклятие.  
  
— Что с того?  
  
— Я не слышал, чтобы вы что-то произносили, когда растворились в воздухе.  
  
— Что с того? — повторил Майкрофт, силясь сохранять терпение.  
  
Он не планировал рассказывать Лестрейду о том, что у него всегда было при себе несколько зачарованных предметов, которые служили так же эффективно, как и заклинания. Шерлок любил пользоваться артефактом, изменяющим внешность, несмотря на его неприязнь к миру Майкрофта.  
  
— Так, кхм, если мисс Хупер, как это… психопомп, то вы кто тогда?  
  
— Это имеет значение?  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Лестрейд, но в свете уличного фонаря, мимо которого они в тот момент проезжали, Майкрофт увидел, как он раздраженно стиснул зубы. — Мне просто любопытно. Сегодня со мной произошло несколько невероятных вещей, и я не уверен, что после всего этого не попаду прямиком в приют для душевнобольных, и, поскольку кое-то наложил на меня заклятие без моего разрешения, и я не так пьян, как хотелось бы, мне интересно это узнать. Вы мне должны.  
  
Майкрофт скривился, негодуя, и уже готов был высказать Лестрейду все, что он думал насчет этого "долга", но вместо этого неожиданно протяжно выдохнул и произнес:  
  
— Я лингвист.  
  
— Подождите, это же не магическое понятие, — нахмурился Лестрейд. — Это значит, что вы просто знаете много языков. Я не идиот.  
  
— Как вы можете с уверенностью утверждать, что есть магия и магическая вещь, а что нет? — протянул Майкрофт.  
  
Лестрейд смущенно покраснел, и Майкрофт, сменив гнев на милость, пояснил:  
  
— Большинство магов от рождения склонны с тому или иному виду заклинаний: целительство, транспортация, психометрия и так далее. В свою очередь, каждый вид заклинаний наиболее эффективно работает со своим определенным языком, назовем его лингва франка: общий язык, используемый для общения людей из разных стран. С его помощью проще и удобнее конструировать различные виды заклинаний. Так, к примеру, мисс Хупер наверняка использовала скальдическую поэзию в своей работе.  
  
— Дракнет? — совершенно переврав произношение, уточнил Лестрейд. — Раз вы лингвист, значит, вы склонны… больше, чем к одному виду заклинаний?  
  
— Я в равной степени способен на все существующие заклинания, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Все заклинания для меня единое целое, одно единственное заклинание. В определенной степени это относится и к моей матери, и к моей бабушке до нее. Магия всегда была сильна в нашем роду.  
  
— Но ваш брат не маг.  
  
— Не маг. Матушка была крайне этим разочарована. Весьма необычно, что ребенок двух магов во многих поколениях родился без магического дара.  
  
— Ваш отец тоже, стало быть, маг.  
  
— Был магом, — рассеянно поправил его Майкрофт и вновь поморщился.  
  
Лестрейд, позабавив Майкрофта, заглянул в свой блокнот, невзирая на скудное освещение, и спросил:  
  
— Поэзия? Стихи и рифмы?  
  
— Да. Хорошая поэзия естественным образом воздействует на восприятие. В какой-то степени, совершенная поэзия сама по себе — особый вид магии. А когда поэтическая форма соединяется с настоящей магией… — Майкрофт пожал плечами и закончил: — Так ломается и подчиняется воле мага этот мир. — Потеряв интерес к разговору, он закончил: — Я отвезу вас домой.  
  
— А, да, конечно. — Лестрейд сделал запись в своем блокноте и спросил: — С Шерлоком что-то не так?  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Я же уже говорил: он чертовски зол.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на Лестрейда и увидел откровенный вызывающий взгляд. Хотел того Шерлок или нет, но он приобрел в лице инспектора Лестрейда верного друга, и это несмотря на всего его оскорбления. Неожиданно Майкрофт испытал прилив симпатии к Грегори Лестрейду. Сухо улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
  
— Два дня назад наша мать была заражена кригором. Во время схватки.  
  
— О боже, мне очень… — начал было побледневший Лестрейд, но Майкрофт резко перебил его:  
  
— Она еще жива. — Откинувшись на кожаное сидение, он продолжил: — Однако не должна была бы. Прошло уже два дня, а она не должна была бы продержаться и часа. Я полагал, что виновен один из магов в ее доме, думал, что смогу заставить его обратить заклятие и избавиться от кригора, но… — он осекся и через секунду продолжил: — Она еще не мертва, я замедлил процесс. Все не так, как нам кажется. Этот кригор… кригоры появляются не из-за неверного заклинания.  
  
— Вы не можете, ну, вылечить ее колдовством?  
  
— Чем, по-вашему, я все это время занимался? — огрызнулся Майкрофт. — Я советовался с лучшими экспертами, но с ними следует быть осторожным: не все из них могут на самом деле хотеть помочь ей, а не навредить. — Он на секунду прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Пока что результатов нет.  
  
— Вы могли бы сразу рассказать мне все это, — кивнув, заметил Лестрейд.  
  
— Что бы это изменило?  
  
— Я бы поднял больше связей, сказался бы больным, чтобы уделить этому делу все время. Шерлок друг, — твердо добавил он, когда Майкрофт, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на него. — К тому же мне плевать, что говорит Шерлок: если вовлечь в дело как можно больше людей, включая бобби, которые будут везде ходить и задавать много вопросов, то это обычно идет на пользу расследованию. Если мы поймаем убийцу, может, мы сумеем найти способ обратить вспять то, что он делает, да? Ну, или узнаем хоть что-то полезное.  
  
— Хорошо, — в конце концов, ответил Майкрофт. — Я отменю запрет о полном молчании об этом деле. Вы снова сможете официально заниматься им. Это упростит вашу работу.  
  
— Может, в отличие от вас, мне как раз повезет, — мягко сказал Лестрейд. — Слушайте, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, клянусь. К тому же ваш брат – гений, и я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы он проиграл.  
  
— Надеюсь, — задумчиво отозвался Майкрофт, — надеюсь.  
  
________  
4\. Виса — жанр скальдической поэзии, также стихотворное обращение к богам, или же описание действия рун. Дротткветт («дружинный размер») — трехтактный стихотворный размер, наиболее проработанный в поэзии скальдов.  
5\. Газаль (газель) — наиболее распространенная форма и жанр арабской любовной поэзии. Газель является лирическим стихотворением, в котором рифмуются два полустишия первого бейта, причём затем та же рифма (монорифма) сохраняется во всех вторых полустишиях каждого последующего бейта по типу «aa, ba, ca, da» и т. д. Лирический герой, от имени которого написана газель, противопоставляется «ей», «ему» (возлюбленной, судьбе, горестям мира, властителю, Всевышнему — при этом в персидском языке нет грамматической категории рода). Герой газели стремится слиться с предметом своего желания, преодолеть разделяющую их пропасть, но это противоречие никогда не разрешается. Именно эта особенность придает газели черты сжатой пружины, именно в этом — секрет ее высочайшего эмоционального, психологического, философского напряжения.  
  
  
**Глава 5**  
Лестрейд уже ждал перед огороженной частью улицы, когда грохотавший колесами по булыжной мостовой кэб резко остановился, и Джон с Шерлоком вышли, закутавшись в шарфы, что были призваны спасти их от пронизывающего лондонского холода.  
  
— Тело было обнаружено сегодня в шесть утра, — доложил Лестрейд Шерлоку. – Его нашел жилец дома, в котором ее бросили. Мы допрашиваем его сейчас в участке. Никто ничего не слышал, но на улице в квартале отсюда пропали несколько фонарей, — сухо добавил он. – Зачистка вашего брата была очень топорной.  
  
— Я ему сообщу, — поморщился Шерлок.  
  
На этот раз Шерлок, к облегчению Джона, вел себя как обычно: он внимательно, едва ли не завороженно изучал облупившийся забор, дворик за ним и порог, за которым оставили тело. Джон оставил Шерлока разглядывать детали и подошел к мертвой женщине. Она сидела, прислонившись к забору, с открытыми глазами и застывшим на лице выражением ужаса и шока. У нее было перерезано горло — Джон увидел два точных и аккуратных разреза, — а лицо опухло и было повернуто вправо. Как и в случае Николз, ее живот был вспорот, а внутренности отсутствовали. Черная кровь щедро полила все вокруг, включая деревянный забор. Следов борьбы Джон не заметил, и казалось, что женщина просто села отдохнуть у забора, когда ее настигла быстрая и ужасная смерть.  
  
Шерлок склонился над трупом, оттянул губу жертвы, чтобы посмотреть на ее зубы, затем оглядел ее руки и ноги, задержал взгляд на дыре в животе и нахмурился, изучив раны на ее горле. После этого он молча обошел двор, вертя головой, прошелся туда-сюда по улице и вернулся к телу.  
  
— Мы закончили, — буркнул он.  
  
— Что? — поразился Лестрейд. — Вам нечего мне сказать?  
  
— Еще одна проститутка, — показал на тело Шерлок. — Она жила поблизости, возможно, в одном из тех домов с меблированными комнатами. Она работала эту ночь на улице, но это было спонтанным решением. Возможно, у нее кончились деньги, и ей надо было заработать, чтобы заплатить за проживание. Это очевидно по ее платью и туфлям. Она также была алкоголичкой. Зарабатывала вязанием крючком. Следов иглы у нее на руках нет, она не была наркоманкой, но ее подбородок и воротник в пятнах: она выпила что-то перед смертью и облилась. Думаю, мы найдем одну-единственную дырку от иглы на ее теле, вероятно, в области сердца. Она не была наркоманкой, и убийце пришлось самому вколоть ей кригора. Возможно, он усыпил ее бдительность, предложив ей выпить. Он усадил ее спиной к забору и перерезал ей горло, это ясно по ее позе. Наиболее видимые следы на земле — ее собственные, от туфель с круглым мыском. Она стояла там, — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону улицы, — причем довольно долго, потом ее привели сюда. — Вот здесь можно разглядеть ее следы, но на улице слишком сухо, чтобы сказать что-либо определенное о следах убийцы.  
  
— Значит, тут все не как с Николз?  
  
— Нет, нет, — раздраженно отозвался Шерлок, — вывод, к которому меня привела отрезанная голова Николз, оказался неверным. Горло жертвам перерезает убийца, это не результат действий кригора или последствие магической схватки. И это не простое совпадение.  
  
— Но то, на что указала металлическая стружка… — Джон осекся. Голова Николз была отрезана не ножом, и края ран на горле этой жертвы также были неестественно ровными и прямыми. Понизив голос, он закончил: — Убийца — маг.  
  
— Да, разумеется, — фыркнул Шерлок, — это наиболее логичное заключение, учитывая, как тщательно убийца обставляет эти убийства, как сцену спектакля, и не жалеет сил на создание кригора. Обычно у таких людей проблемы с нормальным восприятием реальности. Они так любят все эти ненужные…  
  
— Подождите-ка, что? — недоуменно перебил его Лестрейд. — Кто убийца?  
  
— Наверное, это просто ужасно — быть такими тугодумами, — нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона с Лестрейдом Шерлок. Джон попытался было возразить, но Шерлок прервал его. — Стоит обратить внимание на то, что убийце почему-то было крайне важно перерезать им горло. Заклятием. Почему?  
  
— Почему… — Джон подумал. — Верно, к тому времени он уже заразил их кригором, и мог бы просто подождать, пока они не умрут.  
  
— Именно, почему бы не подождать? — Шерлок поджал губы и вновь посмотрел на изуродованный труп перед ним. — Я пошлю Хупер телеграмму, пусть она исследует тело после того, как с ним закончит обычный патологоанатом. Лестрейд, организуйте ей доступ в морг.  
  
— Хорошо, — сделав пометку в блокноте, сказал Лестрейд. — Чего я не понимаю, так это смысла всего этого. Обычно убивают ради денег или из страсти. Зачем такие усилия ради убийства какой-то проститутки?  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — протянул Шерлок, прищурившись, и, судя по тому, как Лестрейд посмотрел на труп, на самого Шерлока, потом опять на труп, его встревожила эта фраза.  
  
— Или же его цель — вовсе не проститутки, — с нажимом сказал Лестрейд, вновь посмотрев на Шерлока. — Так ведь?  
  
— Очевидно, нет. Но я бы решил, что… Неважно.  
  
Он направился было прочь, но Лестрейд остановил его.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь, — твердо сказал тот, — но если вы будете хранить тайны, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и уж точно не поможет вашему расследованию. Ваш брат мне все о нем рассказал.  
  
— Я обратился за информацией к разным источникам, возможно, это что-то даст. Я же намерен сосредоточиться на Уайтчепеле: судя по всему, убийца выбрал именно этот район своими охотничьими угодьями, — резко и не останавливаясь, сказал Шерлок, избегая смотреть Лестрейду в глаза. — Я сообщу, если узнаю что-то новое, инспектор.  
  
— Нет уж, не надо разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Не в этом деле.  
  
Лестрейд схватил Шерлока за локоть и, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд, затащил в укромный уголок возле заброшенного двора в стороне от улицы.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь о матери, — тихо сказал Лестрейд.  
  
— О матери? — удивленно повторил Джон. — Что случилось?  
  
Шерлок раздраженно посмотрел на него, но выдохнул и признался:  
  
— Да, да, я волнуюсь. Я так и не узнал ничего полезного, а прошло уже несколько дней. Я понятия не имею, сколько ей еще осталось. Я даже не уверен, что процесс можно остановить, и неизвестно, какой вред это нанесет ее здоровью, если остановить процесс нам удастся.  
  
— Если она больна… — начал Джон, но осекся и охнул. — Твоя мать… она была заражена, как те бедные женщины?  
  
— Майкрофт погрузил ее в стазис, — безучастно сказал Шерлок. — Николз сама вколола себе кригора. Второй жертве убийца вынужден сделать укол своими руками. Он смелеет. Оставил труп там, где его точно скоро найдут. Но зачем перерезать ей горло?  
  
— Если все это — не результат неправильного заклинания, — произнес Джон, гадая, — то дело в самом паразите? И паразиты эти покидают тело хозяина, так? Когда это тело умирает.  
  
— Да, да, именно, — пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос, и Джон невольно улыбнулся, несмотря на обстоятельства. — Дело в кригоре. Это не кригор. Не тот кригор. Этот каким-то образом живет в теле не-магов. Однако он не сможет выйти наружу самостоятельно. Не-мага надо убить. Обычно люди довольно долго умирают от потери крови, и убийце хватает времени, чтобы сбежать до появления кригора. Думай, думай, думай! При первом убийстве совершается больше всего ошибок. В чем разница? Одна добровольно вколола кригора, вторую пришлось заразить насильно. Зачем менять схему? Почему он просто не нашел еще одного наркомана и не дал ему или ей шприц с кригором?  
  
— Между этими двумя жертвами была еще одна, — заметил Лестрейд, проверив свои записи. — Чье тело вы, между прочим, не передали в морг.  
  
— А, этот. Раз вы о нем знаете, то также должны понимать, что он у Майкрофта, — глядя себе под ноги. — Он был каменщиком. Ростом с Лестрейда, в поношенной одежде. Тоже наркоман — на это указывают следы на руках. Весь заработок он тратил на наркотики и выпивку. Семьи у него не было, он жил в Уайтчепеле, судя по грязи на его обуви. Я не представляю, как он попал… туда, где умер, поэтому Майкрофт и забрал тело. Его люди изучают труп.  
  
— Значит, первые две жертвы были наркоманами, — подвел итог Джон, — а третья — нет. Может, он распространил поддельные наркотики с кригором между несколькими наркоманами, но не со всеми его план сработал?  
  
— Скажите миссис Хадсон…  
  
— Что вас не будет дома несколько дней? — скептически закончил за Шерлока Джон. — Право же, Холмс, слишком опасно заниматься этим в одиночку.  
  
— Неважно, мне нужна информация, — огрызнулся Шерлок и, выскочив на безлюдную улицу, махнул подъезжавшему кэбу.  
  
Джон остался на месте и, когда кэб с запрыгнувшем в него Шерлоком тронулся с места, спросил мрачно:  
  
— Так что с его матерью?  
  
— Кажется, у нее маловато шансов выкарабкаться.  
  
— Я хочу быть на осмотре тела. На втором осмотре, если возможно, — добавил Джон, решив, что он с этим справится. Во всяком случае, так он хоть что-то сможет сделать. Сжав кулаки, он подумал о том, как Шерлок и его брат вынуждены были несколько последних дней скрывать свою боль, и испытал прилив злости к убийце.  
  
— Да, конечно. Я сообщу вам время.  
  


* * *

  
Инспектор Лестрейд нервно мял свою шляпу по пути к Комнате Незнакомца, и Джеффрис, который его провожал, не сразу смог забрать у него ни эту шляпу, ни пальто. По крайней мере, Лестрейд сделал над собой усилие и оделся так прилично, как только позволяли его средства; по меркам Майкрофта, его одежда была далеко не идеального качества или кроя, но вполне приемлемой для полицейского. В теплой и ярко освещенной Комнате Незнакомца, с румянцем на щеках, Лестрейд выглядел очень привлекательным мужчиной. Гораздо более привлекательным, чем можно было представить по рассказам Уотсона. Майкрофт с улыбкой приподнялся со своего кресла у камина и взмахом руки пригласил Лестрейда сесть рядом.  
  
На время их встречи, по настоянию Майкрофта, остальные члены клуба освободили для них Комнату Незнакомца, и Лестрейд открыто глазел на дорогую обстановку: старинные кресла и столики из орехового дерева, роскошный бархат портьер, гигантскую, размером почти с целую стену, картину со слащавым пасторальным изображением пейзажа Суссекса.  
  
— Выпьете? – предложил Майкрофт. – Что вы предпочитаете?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — попытался отказаться Лестрейд, но Майкрофт убедил его выпить виски.  
  
Пока им несли выпивку – обещанный виски Лестрейда и приличное красное вино для Майкрофта, — Лестрейд не переставал ерзать в кресле.  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — уточнил Лестрейд.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт не переживал так из-за матери и из-за растущего неодобрения Тауэра, он бы гораздо больше насладился видом нервничающего и желающего угодить Лестрейда, который сложил руки на коленях, как попавший в неприятности проказливый школьник.  
  
— Как продвигается расследование?  
  
— Мы опрашиваем всех знакомых жертв, которых нашли, — заглянув в блокнот, ответил Лестрейд, — но пока что не выяснили ничего интересного, у нас нет ни одной серьезной зацепки, кроме, разве что, показаний одной свидетельницы, которая утверждает, что видела Чепмен, третью жертву, с потрепанным джентльменом. Но ей это было неинтересно, так что…  
  
— Это неважно. Маг, способный на такие убийства, точно знает, как использовать маскировочные чары. Что с обследованием тела в морге?  
  
— Разве Хупер вам все не докладывает?  
  
— Докладывает, — коротко ответил Майкрофт, — но я хотел бы услышать вашу версию произошедшего.  
  
— Да, кхм, в общем, там еще присутствовал доктор Уотсон, но мистера Холмса, в смысле, вашего брата, не было, он опять исчез, ни слуху от него, ни духу. Чепмен дошла с убийцей до двери морга. Перед смертью она была пьяна, и убийца дал ей еще выпить что-то, что ее вырубило. Потом усадил ее у забора и сделал ей укол в сердце, а затем заклятием перерезал ей горло. Через какое-то время кригор выбрался наружу. Точнее, через четверть часа, мы засекали.  
  
— Хм. Это кое-что объясняет, — закрыв глаза, сказал Майкрофт. — В этот раз убийца был небрежен, ему стоило отрезать Чепмен голову, так же, как и Николз.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Потому что, если бы у Чепмен была отрезана голова, чары Хупер не смогли бы показать ни точную последовательность событий — сначала укол, потом перерезанное горло, потом появление кригора, — ни время, их отделявшее. Это — вполне четкая картина.  
  
— Укол, горло, пятнадцать минут спустя — кригор, — снова проверив свои записи, повторил Лестрейд. — В первый раз такое тоже случилось. С первой жертвой, когда ей занялась Хупер. Сначала глаз Николз были закрыты, потом… ну, она на что-то отреагировала и открыла глаза и рот. Кригор вылез только четверть часа спустя.  
  
— Убийца совершенствуется, — резко сказал Майкрофт. — Вначале он пытался подсаживать кригора наркоманам вроде Николз. Однако он не учел, что наркоманы могут уйти куда-то в поисках новой дозы. Он полчаса искал Николз, а потом убил ее. Через пятнадцать минут после этого кригор вырвался наружу. Затем убийца вколол кригора Эмерсу, также наркоману. Эмерс, однако, сумел сбежать от него, и убийце не удалось его выследить. Эмерс все равно умер, но убийца не мог этого знать, и, раздраженный неудачей, он попытался изменить свой метод.  
  
Это также вносило коррективы в планы Майкрофта. Он строил свое расследование на том, что Эмерс был послан, чтобы убить Викторию Холмс. В свете новых данных приходилось признать, что с равной вероятностью кригор, росший в Эмерсе, заставил своего хозяина отправиться на поиски настоящей, магической еды. Когда Эмерс оказался в Мейфэре, кригор поглотил все охранные чары, и так они оба прошли в мир вечного лета Виктории. В Эмерсе осталось достаточно человеческого, чтобы повесить пальто на дерево, — социальные условности были крепко в него вбиты, — но к тому времени, как он добрался до лабиринта и умер, кригор вобрал в себя так много магии, питавшей тот обособленный мир, что вырос до гигантского размера.  
  
Но если мишенью Эмерса была не Виктория, то кто тогда? Зачем вообще было затеяно все это? Или же убийцей руководило просто безумие?  
  
Лестрейд кивнул, тщательно записывая соображения Майкрофта.  
  
— Убийце нужен контроль. Так, кхм, что ваши люди обычно… делают? Ну, когда маг становится таким вот убийцей?  
  
— Как правило, тихо его убирают. Однако, подобные случаи — редкость. Крайне мало людей обладают даром в такой мере, чтобы свободно пользоваться магией, нас немного, и все мы друг друга знаем. Если бы где-то в мире проводилось такое исследование кригоров, я бы об этом слышал. Создать кригора, способного выжить в не обладающем магией человеке…  
  
Майкрофт лично тайно проверил работу Хупер после исследования третьей жертвы, и ему пришлось признать, что она не ошиблась. И Чепмен, и Николз, и Эмерс не были магами. Лестрейд нахмурился, просмотрев свои записи, и сказал:  
  
— Вероятно, мы все же имеем дело с безумцем, целью которого является хаос сам по себе. Может, это какой-то маг-самоучка, которого проглядели ваши люди?  
  
— Да, скорее всего.  
  
— Как… как ваша мама?  
  
— Еще жива. Мы морим кригора голодом, пытаясь не допустить его роста. Есть планы его возможного извлечения.  
  
— Вы, похоже, не слишком-то уверены в том, что это сработает.  
  
— Нет, совсем не уверен, — признался Майкрофт.  
  
— Вы не можете просто… вырезать его  
  
— Кригор в ее крови… и это не такой паразит, каким вы его представляете, у него нет какой-то определенной формы. Он формируется, пожирая хозяина, и его невозможно уничтожить, просто вырезав из тела. Все магические паразиты — чары, живущие своей жизнью. Некоторые из них можно рассеять, но никому и никогда еще не удавалось рассеять кригора.  
  
— Может, удастся что-то сделать, если мы найдем убийцу, — с надеждой сказал Лестрейд. — С материалами его исследований есть шанс понять, как ему удалось создать таких живучих кригоров. Если это — заклинание, которое работает с наркотиком или жидкостью, чтобы можно было заразить им человека, то, может, у вас получится отыскать способ обратить весь процесс вспять.  
  
— На это я и надеюсь.  
  
Майкрофта впечатлило, что Лестрейд, не обладая ни магическим даром, ни даже какими-либо знаниями о магии и чарах, сразу же сумел докопаться до сути проблемы.  
  
— Газеты обо всем пронюхали, — добавил Лестрейд, — и теперь не получится хранить в тайне эти убийства.  
  
— Утечку организовали мои люди, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Инспектор, вы опрашивали всех, до кого смогли дотянуться, такое невозможно сохранить в тайне, однако мы в определенной степени можем контролировать содержание распространяемой информации.  
  
— Ну спасибо, — сухо сказал Лестрейд. — Теперь мне придется постоянно работать под давлением и под надзором. Конечно, Уайтчепел же кишмя кишит другими инспекторами, которые занимаются этим расследованием. Да пресса будет просто в восторге и станет охотиться на меня.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — без капли искренности ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Ему не было никакого дела до того, как работала охочая до сенсацией пресса в немагическом мире, но сейчас эти газеты играли ему на руку. Под прикрытием всей этой шумихи он мог спокойно поставить нескольких пешек на место и заняться Тауэром.  
  
— У вас есть на примете подозреваемые? Среди ваших.  
  
Майкрофт поднял бровь, но Лестрейд невозмутимо посмотрел ему в глаза, и первым взгляд отвел именно Майкрофт. Он уставился на пламя в камине и подумал о том, что у инспектора определенно имелись скрытые таланты, включая необычайную проницательность и выдержку.  
  
— Да. Я веду свое расследование и надеюсь, что оно не пересечется с вашим.  
  
— Это еще почему?  
  
— Потому что это может закончиться смертью хороших людей вроде вас, — негромко и саркастично ответил Майкрофт, и Лестрейд слегка покраснел, словно смутившись.  
  
Ему шел румянец, и Майкрофт залюбовался им, не скрывая своего интереса. В конце концов, он был в Комнате Незнакомца: в Лондоне клуб "Диоген" был средоточием его власти, здесь ему ничто не могло угрожать.  
  
Лестрейд, однако, лишь озадаченно моргнул, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться или удивиться, как ожидал Майкрофт. Допив виски, Лестрейд нервно отставил в сторону стакан. Хм, это интересно. Возможно, Майкрофт не так тщательно проверил его, как полагал, но с этим придется подождать.  
  
— Я не просто так позвал вас сегодня сюда , — сказал, наконец, Майкрофт. — Я полагаю, что улики указывают на то, что убийца из, как вы как-то изволили выразиться, "низшего общества". Я намереваюсь лично попробовать проверить это. Мои люди занимаются этим вопросом, но пока что безрезультатно. Вы хорошо стреляете?  
  
— Сносно, — нахмурился Лестрейд. — Если вы ждете неприятностей…  
  
— Внезапное появление полиции определенно усложнит дело.  
  
Майкрофт хлопнул в ладони, и в комнате тут же появился Джеффрис с небольшой дубовой шкатулкой, которую он протянул Лестрейду.  
  
— Пули с железными наконечниками. Они подойдут к вашему служебному револьверу.  
  
— Отлично. — К чести Лестрейда, он сразу же начал перезаряжать револьвер, ссыпав запасные пули в карман. — Когда мы выходим?

 **Глава 6**  
  
Даже миссис Хадсон с нетерпением начала ждать утренних газет со свежими новостями: не каждый день убийства в Лондоне удостаивались международного интереса, о них писали даже в Америке. Убийцу пока что называли "Кожаный Фартук", а полиция даже арестовала одного беднягу, которого, впрочем, отпустили, как только подтвердилось его алиби. Джон не завидовал Лестрейду и прочим полицейским Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
— Надеюсь, мистер Холмс скоро поймает этого убийцу, — с чувством сказала миссис Хадсон, принеся Джону завтрак. — Он уже так давно не показывался дома!  
  
— Уверен, он поглощен расследованием, — ответил Джон, который сам уже начинал беспокоиться, но не подавал виду, чтобы не пугать миссис Хадсон.  
  
Бормоча под нос что-то о "бедных девочках", немного успокоившаяся миссис Хадсон ушла, и занятый утренними газетами Джон начал есть, не чувствуя вкуса еды. Чего только не писали в статьях о лондонских убийствах, каких только теорий не высказывали, каких только слухов не приводили. Джону пришло в голову, что детали об отрезанной голове и отсутствующих внутренних органах были опущены из-за вмешательства Майкрофта. Если уж тому удалось забрать дело Николз у полиции, вполне возможно, ему хватало власти и влияния, чтобы контролировать прессу. Шерлок говорил, что Майкрофт работает "малозначительным госслужащим", но теперь Джону было очевидно, что он соврал.  
  
К раздражению Джона, ему не удалось избежать так называемого "Кожаного Фартука" даже на работе: все его пациенты читали об убийствах, и им было чертовски любопытно, что "думает об этом мистер Холмс" и как "идет расследование мистера Холмса". Не впервые Джон пожалел о своем альтруистичном порыве сделать достоянием общественности работу Холмса, чтобы тот получил заслуженное признание: в итоге они оба заработали скандальную известность, и теперь Джону приходилось тратить вдвое больше сил и времени, чтобы поставить диагнозы пациентам, которые не переставали расспрашивать его о "знаменитом мистере Холмсе".  
  
К тому времени, как Джон запер двери клиники, никаких известий о Холмсе у него по-прежнему не было, и он пошел домой в мрачном расположении духа. Джон беспокоился о матери Шерлока и о том, чем закончится этот бесплодный месяц, миновавший с убийства Чепмен, ведь за это время у них не появилось ни одной серьезной зацепки. Была ли миссис Холмс еще жива? Представлять любой из возможных вариантов было невыносимо. Если она не умерла, то в каком состоянии находится сейчас, как соседствует с паразитом, поедающим ее внутренние органы? Медик Джон содрогался при одной мысли об этом.  
  
Дома Джон съел холодный ужин и остаток вечера разбирал письма. Большинство было адресовано Шерлоку, и Джон сложил их аккуратной стопкой на доске над камином. Одно было для Джона, и в нем редактор "Стрэнда", не больше не меньше, в очередной раз, теперь уже вовсе не вежливо интересовался, занимается ли Шерлок убийствами Кожаного Фартука. Вот это была бы сенсация! Джон покачал головой и бросил письмо в камин. Шерлок сказал, что об этом деле нельзя будет опубликовать ни строчки, и Джон не собирался нарушать свое слово.  
  
Тем не менее, он все же делал записи о расследовании. Он пометил в блокноте дату — 29 сентября 1888 — и записал краткий пересказ опубликованных новостей. Больше всего измышлений было построено вокруг показаний свидетельницы о "потрепанном, но благопристойном мужчине", и Джон вырезал из газеты одну из наиболее приличных иллюстраций. Он как раз приклеивал рисунок рядом со своей заметкой в блокноте, когда услышал, как по лестнице кто-то бежит наверх под громкие протесты миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Для вас записка от мистера Холмса! — влетев в комнату, выпалил один из бездомных Шерлока — молодой парнишка со свалявшимися каштановыми волосами.  
  
Под слоем грязи, покрывавшей его лицо, он улыбался от уха до уха. Расследование убийств Кожаного Фартука захватило даже бездомных, привыкших к смерти и жестокости на улицах, где они жили. С другой стороны, их интерес был закономерен, ведь две жертвы убийцы нашли в Уайтчепеле, а именно в его трущобах обитали многие из них.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Джон заплатил парнишке и отослал его прочь, слыша новый виток брани миссис Хадсон, недовольной тем, что ее полы и лестницу вновь испачкали. Джон расправил смятую записку и прочитал: "Касл-аллея, Уайтчепел. Приходите немедленно. Принесите ваш револьвер. Без пуль. ШХ.".  
  
Джон удивленно перечитал записку, но затем пожал плечами и поспешил надеть пальто и опустошить барабан револьвера. По пути вниз он прошел мимо стоявшей у двери миссис Хадсон, которая выглядела напряженной и взволнованной.  
  
— Постарайтесь избежать неприятностей, доктор, — нервно сказала она.  
  
— Вы же меня знаете, миссис Хадсон, я — сама осторожность и практичность, — стараясь, чтобы это звучало убедительно, отозвался Джон.  
  
Тяжесть револьвера в кармане напоминала ему о том, что он лжет.  
  
Охваченный несколько нервным возбуждением, Джон запрыгнул в пойманный у подъезда кэб, и тот помчался в сторону Уайтчепела. Кучер тоже выглядел взбудораженным, несмотря на то, что Джон надел старое пальто и пониже опустил шляпу, стараясь остаться неузнанным. Вероятно, слишком мало людей уезжали в этот час с Бейкер-стрит, чтобы Джон остался незамеченным. Ощущение, что возница все же узнал его, лишь усилилось, когда тот не взял с Джона деньги, довезя его до Касл-аллеи.  
  
— Вы с мистером Холмсом только поймайте этого Кожаного Фартука, доктор, — прошептал кучер и хлестнул фыркнувших лошадей, уезжая обратно.  
  
Огорченный Джон встал под уличным фонарем, стараясь подавить чувство, что он окружен врагами. Уайтчепел был вонючей перенаселенной помойкой, притворявшейся еще одним городским районом, и Джон вздрогнул, когда всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его ног пробежали наглые и бесстрашные крысы. Знакомая тяжесть револьвера в кармане не успокаивала, поскольку пуль в нем не было, и к тому же, даже в поношенном пальто, здесь он был легкой мишенью, торча под фонарем, как бельмо на глазу.  
  
Воздух вокруг казался масляным и грязным, невыносимо воняло старой рвотой, и Джон, оглядываясь, старался дышать пореже.  
  
Минут десять спустя Джон подумал, что, возможно, Холмс ждал его где-то дальше по улице, и, пока он колебался, пойти ему вперед или нет, к нему приблизился одетый в лохмотья нищий. Даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки исходивший от нищего запах немытого тела сбивал с ног настолько, что Джон невольно отшатнулся, кашляя. Он тревожно оглядел нищего: растрепанные волосы до плеч, узкое желтое лицо, намекающее на больную печень, косой глаз и безумная улыбка с недостающими и гнилыми зубами.  
  
— Пенни за ваши мысли, — униженно попросил нищий и закашлялся типичным кашлем обитателей работных домов — глубоким и мокрым, хроническим и неизлечимым.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но у меня нет с собой монет, — вежливо отозвался Джон, отходя подальше, и с раздражением увидел, что нищий последовал за ним вглубь Касл-аллеи.  
  
— Тогда как насчет пенни в обмен на пули с железными наконечниками?  
  
Джон уставился на нищего, пораженно моргая, и успел заметить момент, когда тот отвел взгляд и выпрямился, сразу же став выше на целую голову и приобретя идеальную осанку Шерлока. Когда нищий вновь взглянул на Джона, его лицо под грязью, гримом и частично скрытое волосами парика, было, несомненно, лицом Шерлока Холмса.  
  
— Старый добрый Уотсон, — с далеко не добродушной насмешкой сказал Шерлок и протянул Джону замшевый мешочек, который он достал из грязного рукава. — Зарядите ими ваш револьвер, и побыстрее.  
  
— Нас ждут проблемы? — поинтересовался Джон, заряжая револьвер и стараясь не показывать своего облегчения.  
  
Шерлок, несмотря на свою маскировку, хорошо выглядел, и в его глазах был здоровый блеск азартного человека, увлеченного охотой на убийцу.  
  
— Именно, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Идемте.  
  
Джон пошел вслед за Шерлоком по Касл-аллее и спросил:  
  
— Мы собираемся устроить засаду?  
  
— В каком-то смысле можно и так сказать, — поморщился Шерлок. — Сейчас для нашего убийцы самое подходящее время для охоты. Но сначала я познакомлю вас с моими новыми друзьями.  
  
Теперь настал черед Джона морщиться: друзья Шерлока обычно представляли собой весьма разношерстную и колоритную группу осведомителей, и можно было лишь с ужасом представлять, какими они будут здесь, в Уайтчепеле, особенно в нынешних обстоятельствах.  
  
— Вы не о том думаете, — резко сказал Шерлок. — В Уайтчепеле и впрямь жил и действовал кружок подпольных хедж-магов, самоучек. Слабые маги, их хватало лишь на изготовление амулетов, зелий и прочей ерунды, которая едва ли работала, но, по всей видимости, до недавнего времени это был весьма прибыльный бизнес.  
  
— Пошли слухи, что за убийствами стоит маг?  
  
— Нет, нет, — нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок. — Ну по крайней мере, не среди непросвещенных людей, а таких здесь подавляющее большинство. Самоучки об этом узнали, конечно. Майкрофт последовательно закручивал гайки, вплоть до уничтожения, для всех подобных кружков, но за Уайтчепельский он взялся особенно круто. Те, кого не посадили под колпак, сбежали и прячутся. Я потратил большую часть месяца на то, чтобы выследить их. Они напуганы, но готовы помочь.  
  
— И они могут быть более полезны, чем ваш брат, которого достаточно просто позвать?  
  
— Да, Майкрофт могущественный маг, — фыркнул Шерлок, — возможно, самый могущественный в Европе. Однако он использует свою магию с грацией каменщика, который со всей силой обрушивает на камень свой молот. Даже если отвлечься от этого, Майкрофт и его люди презирают определенные виды магии и не желают иметь с ними ничего общего. Им же хуже. И, что самое важное, если убийца тоже маг, то я не знаю, кому доверять, кроме как тем, кто больше всех теряет из-за всех этих убийств и всего, что с ними связано.  
  
Джон задумался над этим и через несколько минут сдался. Жизнь с Шерлоком была водоворотом событий, которые обретали смысл лишь в самом конце, когда расследование было завершено. И, видит Бог, Джон очень хотел, чтобы это дело было закрыто как можно быстрее.  
  
— Считаете, убийца нападет на кого-то сегодня?  
  
— Нет, этого я не знаю. Я раздражающе мало знаю обо всем этом хаосе, — резко ответил Шерлок. — Это и есть основная проблема со всем, что касается магии. Но я знаю, что сегодня эти люди могут навести нас на след, и я уже очень хочу продвинуться хоть куда-то.  
  
— Ведите.

* * *

  
Как ни странно, небольшая группа магов явно расслабилась, когда Шерлок привел Уотсона в подвал доходного дома. С другой стороны, Шерлок прекрасно знал, что честное открытое лицо Уотсона всегда оказывало подобный эффект на женщин. Подпольные ведьмы умудрились избежать зачистки Майкрофта, потому что сбывали свою продукцию через посредников и прятались в доме, который принадлежал сестре главы их ковена.  
  
— Будьте благословенны, — сказала при их появлении жена каменщика, женщина лет сорока с измученным лицом, покрытым морщинами и оспинами.  
  
Всего в подвале было три ведьмы, все одетые в черное, их эффектную задумку изрядно подпортило то, что их одежда была порядочно потрепана, а обстановка не располагала к таинственности и торжественности. В подвале в равной степени воняло капустой и канализацией, вероятно, от текущей трубы неподалеку. К тому же, насколько мог судить Шерлок, лишь у одной, самой юной из них, имелись способности чуть сильнее едва тлеющего огня. В веснушчатой рыжеволосой девушке, которая работала машинисткой и была сиротой, не имелось ровным счетом ничего интересного, за исключением ее таланта.  
  
Шерлок пришел к ним, потому что их ковен специализировался на предсказаниях — ненадежной магии, которую Майкрофт и его люди не считали нужным изучать. В конце концов, подобная магия слишком часто ошибалась и годилась лишь на фокусы для развлечения почтенной публики. За последние пару дней Шерлок начал понимать причину такого отношения к предсказаниям: в их основе лежала не точность и четкость, а голые эмоции. Заклятия предсказания питала не чистая магия, а страсти и желания мага. И этого, как надеялся Шерлок, будет достаточно. Ему необходимо было поймать убийцу, от этого, вероятнее всего, и зависела жизнь его матери.  
  
К его раздражению, две другие ведьмы настояли на том, чтобы провести какой-то ритуал, который заключался в том, что они бормотали что-то стонущими голосами, рвали на себе волосы и шарахались по подвалу. Это все было фальшивкой, показухой: Шерлок вырос среди магии, настоящей магии, и пока он не сбежал в Итон, он каждый день чувствовал ее вокруг. Уотсона, правда, впечатлило это представление, и он тщательно все записал. Поборов желание закатить глаза, Шерлок сел в углу подвала, то и дело глядя на карманные часы. Наконец, ведьмы позвали его и подвели к самой младшей из них, которая тихо читала заклинания над чашкой свежезаваренного чая. Ее слова — бессмысленные нескладные стихи, произносимые с отчетливым ливерпульским акцентом, — не несли почти никакой магии, по крайней мере, по сравнению с Викторией или Майкрофтом. Тем не менее, Шерлок терпеливо и молча ждал, пока она не попросила его вылить чай.  
  
Предсказания по чайным листьям. Если бы Виктория Холмс узнала, что ее младший сын участвует в этом, она была бы в ужасе и сгорела от стыда.  
  
Представив это, Шерлок сосредоточился на мыслях об убийце, на всех своих теориях, выводах и предположениях, и вылил чашку чая на белый кусок ткани, который был натянут над миской и прижат по краям камнями. Чай просочился через ткань в миску, а листья остались на поверхности. Уотсон наклонился, чтобы получше все видеть, и нахмурился, когда Шерлок разгладил ткань, чтобы изучить получившийся узор.  
  
— Что это? — обойдя миску, спросил Уотсон. — Это не лицо. Или лицо? Если это нос…  
  
— Мы можем все повторить, — разочарованно сказала самая младшая ведьма. — Все вышло не так, как надо. Вам надо получше думать.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Шерлок. Листья сложились в подобие неравномерной решетки с толстыми прутьями, и Шерлок сообразил, что именно они ему напоминают. — Я знаю, где он. Нам повезло, он недалеко.  
  
Ведьмы облегченно и взволнованно переглянулись.  
  
— Да пребудет с вами благословение нашего ковена, — сказала старшая ведьма, когда Шерлок и Уотсон поспешили к выходу.  
  
— Надерите ему зад! — крикнула им вслед младшая.  
  
— Это все же было лицо? — задыхаясь, спросил Уотсон, когда они бежали по улице, и полы пальто били их по ногам.  
  
— Это была карта части Уайтчепела, — ответил Шерлок, поворачивая за угол и представляя себе карту этого района. — Возле Бернер-стрит.  
  
— Может, нам стоит свистнуть полиции?  
  
— Пока нет. Я знаю, на что конкретно указал нам заклятие, если мы вообще найдем там что-то.  
  
Заметив сомнения Уотсона, Шерлок нетерпеливо добавил:  
  
— Если понадобится, я всегда смогу быстро вызвать брата, у меня есть способ. Договорились?  
  
Это успокоило Уотсона. За квартал от Бернер-стрит они притормозили: Уотсон — чтобы отдышаться, Шерлок — чтобы осмотреться. В этой части Уайтчепела улицы освещались из рук вон плохо, и даже с усиленным ночным зрением Шерлок с трудом мог что-то разглядеть. Он слышал вдалеке грохот колес кэба и редкие голоса из доходных домов и заведений с окнами, закрытыми ставнями. Дыхание Уотсона и его шаги казались чрезмерно громкими, но Шерлок постарался мысленно заглушить их и сосредоточился на прочих звуках и ощущениях. Они медленно шли по улице, бесплодно вглядываясь в темноту, и первым увидел то, что они искали, не сам Шерлок, а Уотсон. Без лишних слов Уотсон сжал локоть Шерлока и показал рукой на мужчину, который направлялся в сторону Датфилдс-Ярда. Мужчина этот был среднего роста и держал за руку пьяно пошатывающуюся женщину. Уотсон вытащил револьвер, но Шерлок жестом остановил его, и они поспешили вперед.  
  
Их заметили за двадцать шагов до цели. Мужчина в шляпе-котелке резко поднял голову, и Шерлок мельком разглядел жесткие блестящие глаза и широкую, совершенно безумную улыбку. Нас секунду задержав взгляд на Шерлоке, мужчина поднял руку и резко провел ей по шее своей спутницы.  
  
Уотсон выругался и дважды выстрелил, — звуки выстрела прозвучали невыносимо громко, — но в темноте промахнулся, и мужчина немедленно дал деру. Шерлок выхватил у Уотсона револьвер и бросился в погоню, надеясь, что его друг займется жертвой, пока он гонится за убийцей, и на бегу пробормотал себе под нос истинное имя Майкрофта.  
  
Тот мгновенно материализовался из воздуха рядом с Шерлоком, недоуменно озираясь, но после секундного анализа ситуация стала ему предельно ясна. Шерлок услышал произнесенный за его спиной коан, и бегущий впереди него убийца, который как раз заворачивал за угол, наткнулся на невидимую стену и растянулся на земле. Убийца рассмеялся, громко, резко и радостно, затем вскочил на ноги и, к ярости Шерлока, сам прочитал вслух другой коан и растворился в воздухе.  
  
Шерлок же молча сбросил скорость, перейдя на шаг, медленно спустил курок револьвера, спрятал оружие в карман. Потом он остановился и присел на корточки, чтобы перевести дыхание. Когда он, отдышавшись, поднялся, Майкрофт уже неторопливо добежал до него и встал рядом.  
  
— Почему ты просто не прикончил его? — мрачно спросил Шерлок. — Он убил как минимум четырех человек! И он маг — ущерб, который он может…  
  
— Я хотел поймать его живым. Я полагал, что он нужен нам, пока мама еще жива.  
  
Майкрофт пошел вперед, к тому углу, где он сбил с ног убийцу, и над его плечом зажегся голубой шар, освещая ему дорогу. Остановившись на углу, Майкрофт хмыкнул, достал из кармана носовой платок и, нагнувшись, поднял что-то с земли. Это был шприц, наполовину заполненной какой-то светящейся жидкостью.  
  
— Но, возможно, убийца нам и не понадобится, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Хорошая работа.  
  
И он исчез, не дав Шерлоку возможности возразить. Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, а затем положил револьвер в карман и потрусил обратно к Уотсону, который стоял на коленях возле женщины, явно безуспешно пытаясь зажать какой-то тряпкой рану на ее шее. Возле него маячил бобби, который с подозрением посмотрел на приближавшегося Шерлока, но тот проигнорировал его и сообщил Уотсону:  
  
— Убийца сбежал.  
  
— Черт побери! — выругался Уотсон, и в свете фонаря Шерлок увидел, что щеки полицейского были мокрыми от слез.  
  
Женщина истекла кровью и окоченела к тому времени, как до них добрался инспектор Лестрейд и спас их от ареста по подозрению в убийстве.  
  
— Было совершено еще одно убийство, — угрюмо сказал Лестрейд.  
  
— Что? — удивился Шерлок. — Но мы преследовали… А, понятно. Где и когда он убил?  
  
— На Митр-сквер. — Лестрейд показал рукой на мертвую женщину и добавил: — Вы, должно быть, отпугнули его от Уайтчепела, но ему все равно хотелось кого-то прикончить так, как он хотел. Над второй жертвой он поиздевался как обычно.  
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на землю. Еще одно поражение. Два поражения.  
  
— Черт бы побрал эту темноту, — пылко сказал Уотсон. — Было бы здесь светлее, я бы его достал. Я был уверен, что попал.  
  
— Лестрейд, дайте мне свою лампу, — приказал Шерлок, не дожидаясь ответа, выхватил у Лестрейда фонарь и подсветил им стену напротив Датфилдс-Ярда.  
  
Несколько минут спустя он нашел то, что искал, и показал остальным выбоину в стене. Лестрейд вынул перочинный нож и выковырял из дырки пулю с железным наконечником.  
  
— Но… но пуля… — пораженно начал было Уотсон.  
  
— Отскочила от щита убийцы, — закончил за него Шерлок. — Набросайте траекторию.  
  
Несмотря на новые трупы, на угрозу жизни матери, Шерлок хищно улыбался. Все складывалось гораздо лучше, чем он предполагал.  
  
— Я думал, что на железо не действует магия, — сказал Уотсон. — В чем тогда смысл железных пуль?  
  
— Не на всю магию, — пояснил Шерлок. — Не на ту, которая берет начало из эры, где еще не было железа. Любопытно, очень любопытно. Большая часть магов используют заклятия на языке своей родины, которые даются им лучше всего, или же те или иные аспекты магии их родовой крови. Маг, который владеет древней, очень древней магией… кем он может быть?  
  
Уотсон нахмурился в раздумии, но первым, как ни странно, ответил Лестрейд:  
  
— Еще одним лингвистом.  
  
— Верно. — Шерлок потрепал его по плечу, не обращая внимания на то, как Лестрейд скривился от прикосновения его грязной руки. — Очень хорошо, инспектор. Ежедневное общение с моим братом творит чудеса с вашим интеллектом. Считайте это небольшой компенсацией за встречи с Майкрофтом: не сомневаюсь, что находиться в его компании — ужасная пытка.  
  
— Он не так уже и плох, — тихо ответил Лестрейд.  
  
— Лингвист? Что это значит? — беспомощно спросил Уотсон.  
  
— Это значит, — тонко улыбнувшись, пояснил Шерлок, — что жизнь моего брата только что стала намного интереснее.  
  
**Глава 7**  
  
Грег даже не осознавал, как приятны ему были почти ежедневные встречи с Майкрофтом, пока они не прекратились. После убийств Страйд и Эддоус их с Майкрофтом вечерние рейды на подпольные кружки магов-самоучек Лондона внезапно сошли на нет. Больше не было ни приглашений в "Диоген", ни черных экипажей, ожидающих Грега у Скотланд-Ярда. Вести расследование с Майкрофтом было… интересно. От него почти осязаемыми волнами исходили энергия и властность, и в его присутствии Грег практически ощущал покалывание статического электричества. Его невольно влекло к Майкрофту, и с того раза, как тот впервые использовал магию в одной из их вылазок, Грег испытывал к нему неуместное вожделение. Тогда Майкрофт всего-навсего зажег горящий крутящийся шар у себя над плечом, и хорошо, что его внимание было занято рисунками и надписями у черного хода борделя в Уайтчепеле, куда они прибыли, а не реакцией Грега на его магию.  
  
Это было странно: раньше Грега никогда не привлекали мужчины. Он знал, конечно, об этом пороке, потому что невозможно проработать столько лет в полиции, не узнав о всевозможных извращениях, но, к его собственному удивлению, он не почувствовал отвращения, осознав свои чувства, лишь недоумение. В конце концов, Майкрофта нельзя было назвать даже симпатичным. К тому же Грега притягивала к нему не только и не столько магия. Например, Грег вдруг начал предвкушать новые приказы Майкрофта, отданные с привычным высокомерием и самодовольством, более того - он стал ожидать их с нетерпением, будучи не в силах противиться этому. Иногда Грег давал напарнику отпор и огрызался в ответ, просто чтобы напомнить, что он не один из его приспешников и слуг, и наслаждался видом раздраженно хмурящегося Майкрофта. Грегу нравилось, что в такие моменты он был в центре его внимания, пусть Майкрофт и был им недоволен.  
  
Четыре дня Грег занимался бумажной работой и лично проводил допросы наиболее перспективных свидетелей и подозреваемых, каждый вечер с надеждой ожидая увидеть на улице у Скотланд-Ярда темный экипаж, и, разочарованный, возвращался в свою крошечную квартиру. В один из дней он заглянул на Бейкер-Стрит, но Шерлока там не оказалось. Измотанный Уотсон с сожалением сообщил, что не видел того уже три дня. С тех пор, как были опубликованы так называемые "письма Джека Потрошителя", газеты с удвоенной силой и рвением стали писать о лондонских убийствах, и публика была охвачена непристойным интересом, смешанным с долей страха. Хотя полиция и объявила в розыск мужчину, чье смутное описание предоставил Уотсон, это пока ничего не дало.  
  
— Когда я ехал в Уайтчепел, кучер узнал меня, — мрачно сказал Уотсон Грегу. — Спасибо этим чертовым письмам: хоть интервью с ним и попало в газеты, на него мало кто обратил внимание.  
  
— Это было хорошее интервью, — с сомнением отозвался Грег. — Кучер считает, что спугнул убийцу, который в этот момент резал на куски несчастную Страйд.  
  
— Но она все равно умерла, — еще мрачнее сказал Уотсон. — Черт побери, инспектор, она умерла у меня на руках.  
  
Грегу нечего было на это ответить, и поэтому он стал избегать Бейкер-стрит. На пятый день после исчезновения Майкрофта Грег работал допоздна и домой пришел уже ближе к ночи, уставший, но в то же время настороженный. Потирая лицо рукой, он машинально поднялся по узкой лестнице, нащупал замерзшими пальцами в кармане ключ и после нескольких безуспешных попыток и сопровождавших их ругательств смог, наконец, открыть замок. Ввалившись в квартиру, он закрыл за собой дверь и тут же с криком отшатнулся назад, врезавшись в нее спиной: у небольшого окна с видом за улицу, наполовину закрытую соседним зданием, стоял Майкрофт. Сложив руки за спиной, он даже не повернулся при появлении Грега.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотал Грег, снова потерев лицо, и убрал ключ в карман. — Вам надо бросать эту дурную привычку вламываться к людям без спроса.  
  
Майкрофт, одетый в безукоризненно сидящий на нем серый костюм и кремового цвета шарф, промолчал. Грег вздохнул и поплелся к закрытому шкафу у ближайшей к спальне стены.  
  
— Хотите выпить? Кажется, у меня где-то есть виски. Могли бы зажечь камин, пока меня ждали.  
  
— Да, простите мою оплошность, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и прошептал что-то, после чего дрова в камине занялись огнем.  
  
Грег на секунду замер, потом покачал головой и полез в шкаф, надеясь скрыть заливший его щеки румянец.  
  
— Так о чем вы хотите поговорить со мной сегодня? — с напускной бодростью и храбростью спросил он. — Ваш брат еще не объявился, и…  
  
— О чем я хочу поговорить сегодня? — перебил его Майкрофт и неожиданно оказался совсем близко к Грегу.  
  
Он поймал инспектора в ловушку, почти обхватив того руками - но не сомкнув их за спиной, а упершись в шкаф, и глядел на Грега напряженными потемневшими глазами. От него исходила хищническая настороженность и готовность атаковать в любой момент, это отражалось в его позе и резком голосе. У Грега перехватило дыхание, и он не мог ничего ответить, лишь сдавленно охнул, когда, неуклюже повернувшись от неожиданности, ударился бедром о шкаф. Майкрофт лишь ближе придвинулся к нему, вжимая в дерево и стекло.  
  
— Не думай, что я не заметил.  
  
— Чего не заметил? — затаив дыхание, спросил Грег.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, мимолетом взглянул на губы Грега и снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Когда он заговорил, его голос был мягче бархата:  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я приказал тебе?  
  
Боже! Все, что Грег мог — это захлебнуться собственным стоном и неловко податься вперед, забыв на секунду, что он полицейский, и то, что они делают, — незаконно. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Майкрофт выдохнул, впечатал его в шкаф. Рукой, затянутой в перчатку, Майкрофт схватил его за загривок и поцеловал. Это поцелуй ничуть не походил на поцелуи Грега с женой, даже когда они были моложе и влюблены друг в друга. Майкрофт целовал Грега так, как будто намеревался в итоге поглотить его целиком. Он куснул губу Грега, и его настойчивый язык скользнул ему в рот. Рыжая щетина неожиданно приятно царапнула щеку Грега, и тот невольно потерся твердеющим членом о бедро Майкрофта. Они оба рвано выдохнули, и Майкрофт положил руку Грегу на поясницу, притягивая его к себе, и произнес что-то непонятное на чужом языке.  
  
— Что?.. — начал было Грег, но осекся и вскрикнул, когда Майкрофт потянул его за собой куда-то вперед.  
  
Мир вокруг них резко накренился и подернулся рябью, и Грег, который еще секунду назад находился в своей квартире, очутился в огромной спальне, где был жарко натоплен огромный камин. Эта спальня была раз в пять больше всей его квартиры, и Грег замер, разглядывая обстановку: на стенах висели в позолоченных рамах картины странных зверей, перемежающиеся кремовыми портьерами, закрывавшими окна, а одну стену почти полностью, не считая двустворчатой закрытой дубовой двери, занимали книжные полки. У одного окна стояли письменный стол, туалетный столик и большой резной шкаф. На толстом ковровом покрытии орехового цвета лежали роскошные персидские ковры. А совсем рядом с Грегом обнаружилась гигантская кровать с четырьмя высокими столбиками, накрытая черным же покрывалом, расшитым странными серебристыми символами, которые выглядели совершенно бессмысленными.  
  
— Майкрофт… — сказал Грег, глядя на того широко распахнутыми глазами: для него все происходило слишком быстро, до этого вечера он ни разу даже не целовался с мужчиной.  
  
Майкрофт в ответ лишь зарычал, прижал его спиной к одному из столбиков огромной кровати и снова поцеловал, обхватив все еще затянутыми в перчатки ладонями его лицо.  
  
— Скажи, что хочешь этого, — прошипел Майкрофт и куснул щеку Грега, покрытую щетиной. Грег дернулся и застонал, и Майкрофт снова укусил его, теперь в шею. — Скажи, чтобы я остановился, — зло, почти яростно приказал Майкрофт, и в его голосе, как и в его прикосновениях, ощущалась нотка безумия.  
  
С диким неистовством Майкрофт дернул пальто Грега, пытаясь расстегнуть его, и одна пуговица отлетела и затерялась в ковре. Грег, наконец, отмер и помог Майкрофту расстегнуть пальто, которое тут же стащил с себя. За ним последовали пиджак и жилет.  
  
— Ну же, инспектор, — рыкнул Майкрофт, выдергивая полы рубашки Грега из брюк, и немедленно просунул под нее руки, с которых так и не снял гладкие кожаные перчатки, чтобы погладить спину.  
  
— О боже, — простонал Грег, подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям, и в глазах Майкрофта, казалось, зажегся черный огонь.  
  
Он снова поцеловал Грега, и тот внезапно почувствовал, как его охватывает все усиливающееся тепло, словно он встал под лучи жаркого летнего солнца, уже начавшего как следует припекать. Ошеломленный всем происходящим, Грег не сразу понял, что именно он испытывает, а потом вдруг сообразил: Майкрофт окутывал его магией, исходящей от него волнами и висевшей в воздухе подобно дымке, что говорила о том, что скоро душная жара сменится грозой. И, боже милосердный, ничто и никогда еще не возбуждало Грега как это. Все его сомнения резко улетучились, и он быстро шагнул в сторону. Майкрофт охнул, потеряв равновесие, и Грег воспользовался этим, чтобы повернуть его и толкнуть на кровать, прямо на дурацкое гобеленовое покрывало. Не дав Майкрофту времени отреагировать, Грег оседлал его и широко улыбнулся. Позволив себе секунду полюбоваться пораженным видом Майкрофта, он схватил его за лацканы пиджака и крепко поцеловал.  
  
Оба быстро и нетерпеливо сбросили с себя ботинки, и Грег начал неловко расстегивать пуговицы жилета Майкрофта, когда тот прорычал: "Оставь это, не надо, просто…" — и исхитрился расстегнуть ремни и пуговицы на их брюках. Он раздраженно зашипел, когда запутался в завязках их нижних брюк, и Грег рассмеялся. Собственно, выбора у него в тот момент не было: или смеяться, или сойти с ума от нетерпения, и когда Майкрофт свирепо посмотрел на него, Грег рассмеялся еще громче. Потершись лицом о грудь Майкрофта, Грег уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
  
— Что? — возмущенно спросил Майкрофт, и Грег умудрился сдержать смех и спросить:  
  
— Почему ты просто не снимешь всю эту одежду магией?  
  
— Я не доверяю своему контролю в эту минуту, — проворчал Майкрофт и снова недовольно посмотрел на Грега, который продолжил смеяться. — Ты невыносимо привлекательный мужчина…  
  
— Я? — недоуменно перебил его Грег, и Майкрофт перевернул его на спину, едва не свалив с кровати.  
  
Вытащив их члены из белья, Майкрофт плюнул на освобожденную наконец от перчаток ладонь своей изящной руки, и мир Грега сузился до прикосновения этой ладони и члена другого мужчины к его собственному. И этим мужчиной был Майкрофт — недосягаемый, недоступный, утонченный, невероятно могущественный Майкрофт, который впился сейчас зубами в шею Грега, выгнувшись дугой под ласкающими руками того.  
  
Упершись пятками в матрас, Грег толкнулся бедрами вверх, и его член оставил мокрый след на дорогом жилете Майкрофта. Грег замер, но Майкрофт, не обратив на это внимания, низко застонал и почти до боли сжал руку, обхватившую их члены. Задыхаясь, Грег попытался было извиниться, но внезапно кончил сильнее, чем когда либо. Майкрофт выдохнул: "Грегори, боже…" и, разжав руку, совершил несколько торопливых толчков, прижимаясь к мокрому от семени животу Грега. Оба одновременно сдавленно охнули, и Грег приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Майкрофта, быстро и развратно. Тот застыл, по его телу прошла дрожь, и Грег, довольно улыбаясь, откинулся на кровать. Покрасневший Майкрофт же, напротив, резко сел, нахмурился, затем тяжело сглотнул и певуче произнес несколько рифмованных строк на непонятном языке, сопроводив их неуловимым жестом. Мокрое пятно мгновенно исчезло с живота удивленного Грега, а его одежда стала выглядеть так, словно ее только что отгладили.  
  
— Очень удобно иметь в хозяйстве, особенно в спальне, мага, — все еще не восстановив дыхание, заметил Грег.  
  
Майкрофт, вопреки его ожиданиям, не улыбнулся, лишь молча уставился на него, а затем поправил свою собственную одежду и сказал, запинаясь:  
  
— Грегори, я… я не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
  
— Брось, — перебил его Грег, чувствуя, как испаряются его веселье и удовлетворение. — Ты перенес нас… Я даже не знаю, где мы, и… Мне понравилось. Кажется, тебе тоже.  
  
— Ты полицейский.  
  
— Да. А ты можешь зажечь огонь силой мысли, и перенестись через пространство, и, вероятно, украсть Луну с неба, если захочешь. Ты что, и впрямь хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас? Я чертовски устал и не прочь был бы поспать, так что если собираешься меня выгнать, то хотя бы верни меня домой.  
  
— Я… — К удивлению Грега, Майкрофт мягко рассмеялся, отвернувшись.  
  
Грег воспользовался этим, чтобы сесть рядом с Майкрофтом и погладить его по изящной спине.  
  
— Инспектор, вы полны сюрпризов, — добавил Майкрофт.  
  
— Сказал человек, который может щелчком пальцев и абракадаброй сделать солнце голубым, — отозвался Грег, невольно зевая, и на этот раз Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся и позволил уложить себя в кровать.

* * *

  
Майкрофт проснулся, по своему обыкновению, рано, и, осознав, что к нему прижимается кто-то теплый и сонно сопящий, на мгновение удивился, пока не вспомнил, что произошло накануне. Отодвинувшись и проморгавшись, он уставился на Лестрейда, который пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и тут же перекатился на освободившееся место, следуя за человеческим теплом. Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один и замер, раздираемый чувством противоречия. Ему хотелось остаться в кровати, где еще никогда не оказывались такие привлекательные мужчины, как Лестрейд, и в то же время — побыстрее сбежать отсюда.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты паникуешь, — не открывая глаз, сообщил ему Лестрейд.  
  
Майкрофт промолчал, и Лестрейд перевернулся на спину и потер лицо.  
  
— По-моему, еще слишком рано для паники.  
  
— Я никогда не паникую, — возмущенно отозвался Майкрофт, и Лестрейд, как ни странно, рассмеялся.  
  
Продолжая мысленно возмущаться, Майкрофт встал с кровати и отправился готовиться к новому дню. Когда он вернулся в спальню, полностью одетый, он обнаружил, что Лестрейд также уже успел одеться и теперь рассматривал его книги, большую часть которых не смог бы прочитать. Отойдя от книжного шкафа, Лестрейд раздвинул портьеры и выдохнул:  
  
— Боже правый, где мы?  
  
— Сложно объяснить, — признался Майкрофт. Изолированный мир его матери находился... ни на Земле, ни в царстве фейри, а где-то между ними. — Моя мать создала все это, — рассеяно добавил Майкрофт, — с помощью земли из нашего фамильного поместья.  
  
— Создала? Создала вот это все?  
  
— Это отдельный мир, изолированный от всех остальных. Карманный мир. Я выведу тебя, когда ты будешь готов вернуться в Лондон.  
  
— Карманный мир! — потрясенно повторил Лестрейд, глядя на занимающуюся за окном зарю, и перевел взгляд на Майкрофта.  
  
Тот улыбнулся ему, позабавленный такой реакцией и гордый мастерством своей матери.  
  
— Да. Матушка была самым сильным магом своего времени.  
  
— Была… Мне очень жаль, — сразу же посерьезнел Лестрейд.  
  
— Она еще жива, — сказал Майкрофт, у него мигом испортилось настроение, — но едва-едва. Поэтому я был в таком… состоянии вчера. Последние дни дались мне нелегко. Прошу прощения.  
  
— Не принимаю я твоих извинений, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Мне все понравилось, и точка. Не желаешь разговаривать об этом — ну и ладно. Только не притворяйся, что ты этого не хотел.  
  
— Хотел, — призвав на помощь все свое терпение, ответил Майкрофт. — Очень хотел. Ты крайне привлекательный мужчина, но это плохая идея. Для нас обоих.  
  
— Вы, — словно не веря своим ушам, покачал головой Лестрейд, — богатые надутые снобы. Думаете, что можете делать, что хотите, а потом махнуть рукой и замести все под ковер, словно ничего и не было. Отлично. Верни меня в Лондон.  
  
— Инспектор, — начал было Майкрофт, но Лестрейд тут же скривился, и он поправился: — Грегори, я… Я бы не хотел, чтобы мы расстались на плохой ноте.  
  
— Ну, я-то в этом точно не виноват, — огрызнулся Лестрейд.  
  
— Я… — Майкрофт медленно выдохнул, признавая, что Лестрейд был прав, и в этом-то и заключалась проблема. Майкрофт вел себя постыдно, и в этом была лишь его вина. — Хорошо, — осторожно продолжил он, — мы можем начать все с начала?  
  
— С какого именно момента? Когда я еще не знал, что ты современный Мерлин? Ладно, я притворюсь, что первый раз об этом слышу и буду выглядеть шокированным.  
  
Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся. Лестрейд, и впрямь, был совершенно особенным. Это и лежало в основе их нынешних трудностей. Майкрофт никогда в жизни не встречал кого-то, похожего на Лестрейда. Кого-то, в чьем присутствии у него начинала кипеть кровь в жилах, кто мог его рассмешить, чьи действия он не мог предугадать. Прошлой ночью Майкрофту подарили драгоценный подарок, а утром он наплевал на него.  
  
— С этого утра, — сказал Майкрофт и, наклонившись, целомудренно поцеловал Лестрейда в щеку.  
  
Когда он снова выпрямился, Лестрейд еще хмурился, но, по крайней мере, уже не выглядел таким раздраженным.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
— Тебе тоже, — настороженно отозвался Лестрейд.  
  
— Хочешь позавтракать?  
  
Лестрейд немного удивился этому предложению. Майкрофт знал, что обычно у инспектора не было то денег, то времени нормально позавтракать. Лестрейд хорошо одевался, но не мог позволить себе лишних трат, поскольку платил алименты бывшей жене, и ему нужны были еще деньги на жизнь. Сейчас его голод боролся с гордостью и победил.  
  
— С удовольствием, если это тебя не затруднит.  
  
Майкрофт протянул ему руку и, когда Лестрейд взял ее, произнес коан пространства и перенес их на террасу с видом на вечный летний сад, где был накрыт плотный завтрак. Шерлок, сидевший над тарелкой с копченой селедкой и тостом, резко поднял голову при их появлении и удивленно моргнул, узнав Лестрейда, который, в свою очередь, смотрел на него, раскрыв рот.  
  
— Инспектор?  
  
— Вы-то какого черта здесь делаете? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
  
— Это дом моей матери. А вот что вы здесь делаете? О… О нет. Ты не посмел! — Возмущенный Шерлок яростно взглянул на брата, . — Серьезно, Майкрофт?  
  
— Тебе тоже доброе утро, Шерлок, — вежливо сказал Майкрофт, выдвинул стул для Лестрейда, а затем сел рядом, между ним и Шерлоком, оставив справа два свободных места.  
  
Лестрейд покраснел, но не стал извиняться или идти на попятную, вместо этого он сказал Шерлоку:  
  
— Могли бы, по крайней мере, сообщить Уотсону, где вы. Он волнуется.  
  
— Он всегда волнуется, — отмахнулся Шерлок, не сводя гневного взгляда с брата.  
  
Майкрофт спокойно смотрел на него в ответ, и, в конце концов, Шерлок, хмурясь, опустил глаза.  
  
Скрежещущий звук отвлек Майкрофта от Шерлока и, повернувшись, он увидел, как Лестрейд с немного виноватым выражением лица положил себе большую порцию яичницы, селедку и булочки.  
  
— Кхм, я проголодался, — сказал Лестрейд, заметив, что Майкрофт смотрит на него.  
  
— Ешь все, что пожелаешь, — отозвался Майкрофт и поцеловал его в висок, ухмыльнувшись, когда Шерлок в ужасе застонал от этого зрелища.  
  
Утро Майкрофта стремительно улучшалось на глазах.  
  
**Глава 8**  
  
  
Джон ахнул, разинув рот, когда они шагнули в летнюю жару. Он медленно огляделся, глубоко вдыхая свежий ароматный воздух, полный запахов земли и растений, столь неожиданный посреди Лондона. Рядом с ним Шерлок быстро снял пальто и повесил его на ветку дерева, хотя с любимой шляпой он расставаться не пожелал.  
  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок, и Джон послушно, хоть и немного неуклюже от волнения, снял пальто и шляпу и также повесил их на ветку.  
  
Большинство остальных веток были заняты всевозможными пальто — от типично английских до совершенно точно иностранных. Одно из них, щедро расшитое золотом и с меховым воротником, выглядело восточным, другое состояло из сшитых вместе кусков крокодильей кожи.  
  
— Что это за место? — спросил Джон, защитным жестом прижав к себе свой докторский чемоданчик.  
  
— Дом мой матери. Я вам уже это говорил. Не зевайте, Уотсон.  
  
— Когда вы сказали, что хотите, чтобы я взглянул на вашу мать, и привезли меня в Мэйфэр, я решил…  
  
— Да, да, я понял, — нетерпеливо перебил его Шерлок, уже торопливо направляясь к огромному дому впереди прямо через лужайку.  
  
Джону пришлось едва ли не бежать, чтобы успеть за ним. Слева от них находился садовый лабиринт, который, судя по всему, недавно серьезно пострадал: в его стенах зияли внушительные дыры, словно что-то или кто-то ломился сквозь живую изгородь, не разбирая дороги, а в земле была пропахана глубокая борозда, заканчивавшаяся черным обгоревшим комком непонятно чего на лужайке.  
  
— Кто ваша мать? — потрясенно спросил Джон. — В смысле… У вашего брата, очевидно, отличные связи в правительстве. Ваша мать что, королева магов или что-то в этом роде?  
  
— Почти. Фактически, она королева лишь английских магов. Что вы так на меня таращитесь, я же ответил на ваш вопрос, — нахмурился Шерлок. — В чем проблема?  
  
— Просто все это трудно вот так сразу уложить в голове, — отозвался Джон.  
  
Шерлок напряженно посмотрел на него через плечо и быстро отвернулся.  
  
— Мою мать зовут Виктория. Виктория Холмс. Она хотела познакомиться с вами. Хотя, вероятно, она предпочла бы сделать это в других обстоятельствах.  
  
Вспомнив, зачем они пришли сюда, Джон взял себя в руки и, стиснув зубы, постарался отбросить все сомнения и вопросы.  
  
— Ведите, — твердо сказал он, и Шерлок благодарно кивнул в ответ.  
  
Они поспешили к поместью, — Джон силился не отставать от Шерлока, — на крыльце которого их уже ждал дворецкий. Он неодобрительно посмотрел на них обоих, но все же посторонился, чтобы дать им пройти. Сыщик и врач вошли в холл с впечатляющим панно с изображением охоты на лис, затем поднялись по винтовой лестнице, прошли по длинному коридору мимо множества роскошно обставленных комнат, рассматривать которые у Джона не было времени, и остановились перед самой последней. Ее дверь, казалось, была сделана из блестящего розового золота, и Шерлок с Джоном отражались в ее створках, как в зеркале.  
  
Шерлок открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату, которая выглядела почти как оранжерея. Ветви, лозы, побеги и цветы со сладким запахом увивали и усеивали стены, росли между полок с книгами, фарфоровыми вазами и статуэтками фантастических существ и формировали столбики и полог кровати. В комнате собрались, по меньшей мере, восемь мужчин и женщин, которые удивленно посмотрели на Джона и Шерлока. Из пятерых мужчин почти все были одеты в рубашки и жилеты различного качества. Трое из этих мужчин были европейцами, четвертый — смуглый и лысый, пятый — с кожей бронзового цвета и двумя черными полосками на щеках. Одна из женщин, обладательница роскошных золотистых волос, одетая в ярко-красное летнее платье, была, предположительно, русской. Еще одна леди с кожей цвета вороного крыла и с копной темных кудрей была одета в белую робу. Последняя из дам, миниатюрная азиатка, была в вычурном струящемся черном облачении с рукавами, по краю которых шла изящная вышивка, подхваченном под грудью ярко-красным кушаком, завязанным на спине огромным бантом. Шерлок прошел мимо них всех к кровати, возле которой уже стоял Майкрофт. На кровати лежала Виктория Холмс.  
  
Когда-то она была красивой женщиной, но то, что ело ее изнутри, не лучшим образом сказалось на ее внешности: бледные, словно восковые, щеки ввалились, закрытые глаза — запали, и под ними залегли черные круги, волосы частично выпали и выглядели безжизненными. Ее руки стали тонкими, как веточки, а пальцы скрючились. Воздух вокруг нее мерцал и казался масляным. Как ни странно, на ней был костюм для верховой езды с распахнутой на животе блузкой.  
  
Майкрофт слегка нахмурился, увидев Джона, но все же поманил его к себе.  
  
— Успокоительные, — коротко приказал он. — Как можно больше, но безопасную для ее жизни дозу.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Вы можете это сделать или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил Майкрофт. — Шерлок настоял на вашем присутствии.  
  
Джон мельком взглянул на Шерлока, который скривился в ответ и отвернулся. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон поставил свой чемоданчик на кровать и вынул лауданум и шприц.  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Нет, когда я вам скажу. Будьте готовы.  
  
Майкрофт вытянул руки ладонями вверх, глядя на хрупкую женщину на кровати, и принялся отрывисто декламировать что-то на непонятном языке, который лишь казался английским, но на самом деле им не был, и согласные в нем сливались и звучали странно. Мерцающий воздух над Викторией начал дрожать и вихриться. Один из мужчин за спиной Джона стал хрипло и монотонно повторять что-то на гэльском, как показалось Джону, языке, и вскоре к нему присоединились остальные, но каждый говорил на своем наречии и в своем собственном ритме.  
  
— Сейчас, — резко скомандовал Майкрофт, и Джон ввел Виктории лауданум.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что его руки прошли сквозь патоку, но, как только он сделал укол, невидимая вязкая преграда исчезла, Виктория тихо и хрипло выдохнула.  
На ее животе, изнутри, на глазах Джона в мгновение ока выросла опухоль, которая крутилась под кожей, как медленно вертящийся шар, но когда восточная дама громко выкрикнула что-то, шар этот замер. Майкрофт жестом позвал восточную леди к кровати, и, к удивлению Джона, она вонзила большие, но тонкие иглы в живот Виктории, затем в ее руки и ноги.  
  
— Проследите, чтобы она не откусила себе язык, и крепко держите ее, — скомандовал Майкрофт.  
  
Бледный и взволнованный Шерлок тут же прижал плечи матери к кровати, а Джон поспешно достал из чемоданчика кляп и вставил его в рот Виктории. Майкрофт взял в руки шприц, наполненный полупрозрачной мерцающей жидкостью, и под усиливающиеся голоса остальных, нараспев читающих что-то непонятное на своих языках, склонился над Викторией и вколол содержимое шприца в опухоль.  
  
Виктория застонала, распахнула вдруг глаза и закричала, с нечеловеческой силой вырываясь из хватки Шерлока, который отлетел к стене, словно был ничего не весящей куклой. Виктория заметалась на кровати, но темнокожая женщина быстро пропела что-то низким голосом, и пациентка затихла, замерла, будто бы ее прижали невидимые силы. Майкрофт отбросил шприц в сторону, вынул из рукава железный кинжал грубой работы, с зазубринами на лезвии.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! — остановил его Джон.  
  
Майкрофт яростно взглянул на него, но Джон не сдался:  
  
— Если вы собираетесь разрезать… оперировать ее, то это сделаю я. Или у вас есть медицинское образование?  
  
Майкрофт колебался ровно секунду.  
  
— Хорошо, — резко ответил он и протянул кинжал Джону рукоятью вперед. — Он был стерилизован.  
  
Джон сделал первый надрез, стараясь не думать о том, какой неестественной рябью пошла кожа под его руками, и игнорируя хриплые крики пациентки. Шерлок смотрел на него блестящими, словно от лихорадки, глазами. Когда кожа разошлась под лезвием кинжала, первым, что отметил Джон, была вонь, как он гниющих фруктов. Он сделал второй надрез, и когда он приподнял полоску плоти, из-под нее выскочило… что-то. Это было настоящее порождение горячечного кошмара: нечто размером с кулак, черно-красное, будто бы обожженное, раздирающее само себя крошечными рудиментарными конечностями с острыми когтями. Джон действовал не думая: он вонзил в это нечто железный клинок и отшатнулся, когда оно начало раздуваться как воздушный шар. Майкрофт выкрикнул что-то отчаянным тоном, и шар лопнул, на мгновение застыв в воздухе в виде сферы, заполненной черной жидкостью. Стиснув зубы, Майкрофт перешел на язык, который звучал, как идиш, махнул рукой в сторону сферы, и черная жидкость в ней начала ярко гореть, сдерживаемая невидимыми границами.  
  
Приказав себе не обращать внимания на это необычное зрелище, Джон достал нитку и иголку, в то время как Шерлок склонился над Викторией, шепотом умоляя ее очнуться.  
  
— Эй, — запротестовал Джон, когда восточная леди насыпала в открытую рану какой-то белый порошок.  
  
Улыбнувшись Джону, та быстро пропела что-то и положила руку на рану. Когда она снова подняла ее, кожа Виктории была гладкой и чистой, без единого следа недавней операции. Джон ошеломленно смотрел сначала на это чудо, затем на то, как леди вынула иголки из тела Виктории. Теперь о случившемся напоминал лишь лежавший на кровати кинжал и осыпавшийся на нее черный пепел. Опасаясь худшего, Джон проверил пульс Виктории и сказал, не веря самому себе:  
  
— Пульс ровный, хоть и немного слабый. Это было невероятно, — добавил он, обращаясь к восточной леди.  
  
Та улыбнулась в ответ, явно не понимая его. Майкрофт коротко переговорил с ней и сказал Джону:  
  
— Мисоно-сан считает, что сейчас Виктории требуется лишь отдых, а потом будет видно.  
  
— Хорошо, Холмс, — сказал темноволосый загоревший мужчина, вероятно, откуда-то с юга Европы, — теперь самое время, чтобы вы нам все объяснили, вам не кажется?  
  
— Я вам уже все объяснил, — напряженно ответил Майкрофт. — Я благодарю вас всех за то, что вы пришли мне на помощь. Хотя, в общем-то, мне требовалось лишь искусство Мисоно-сан.  
  
— Драконы должны помогать другим Драконам, — певуче сказал мужчина с краской на лице. — И, что более важно, мы ввосьмером должны назначить другого Дракона, когда возникает такая необходимость.  
  
— Виктория Холмс не мертва, — процедил Майкрофт.  
  
— Но она и не здорова и не готова выполнять свои обязанности, — сказала русская дама с сильным акцентом. — К тому же, в Англии действует убийца-лингвист, нет? Стране нужен лидер. Вы достаточно долго ждали. Остальные Драконы с нами согласны. Более или менее.  
  
Майкрофт негодующе уставился на всех собравшихся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и вздрогнул, когда Шерлок за его спиной сказал спокойно:  
  
— Это логичный шаг вперед, ты так не думаешь?  
  
Майкрофт беспомощно оглянулся на мать, затем перевел взгляд на остальных магов в комнате и, наконец, кивнул, хотя в глазах у него можно было разглядеть отголоски боли, и он так и не разжал крепко стиснутые зубы.

* * *

  
Поздно вечером, уже после ужина, Шерлок нашел Майкрофта в разрушенном лабиринте. Майкрофт стоял возле статуи купидона, которую разнес на куски кригор, вырвавшийся из Эмерса. Скрестив руки за спиной, Майкрофт смотрел на уничтоженные стены лабиринта, все еще стиснув зубы.  
  
— Она спит, — сказал Шерлок, — с ней Уотсон.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь в Лондон, к работе, — добавил Шерлок, уже заскучав. Он и пришел-то сюда лишь потому, что на этом настоял Уотсон.  
  
Майкрофт вновь кивнул. Шерлок уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Майкрофт тихо сказал:  
  
— Я никогда не хотел быть Драконом Англии.  
  
Шерлок по привычке проанализировал внешний вид Майкрофта: ходящие желваки, запавшие красные глаза, белые костяшки сжатых руки, та же самая одежда, что и утром, неровно повязанный шейный платок.  
  
— Да, я вижу, — ответил он.  
  
— Если… когда маме станет лучше…  
  
— Ты не можешь вот так отказаться, — перебил его Шерлок. — И, потом, тебе подходит этот пост, так что просто делай свою работу. Все равно рано или поздно ты стал бы Драконом, а мама никогда не любила эту должность.  
  
— Мое назначение было столько неизбежным?  
  
— Как маг ты сильнее и талантливее мамы, — с резким смешком отозвался Шерлок. — Она сама так говорила.  
  
— Это никогда не было основным критерием для выбора Дракона.  
  
— Еще ты держишь в кулаке правительство обычных людей, и у тебя полно последователей и приспешников — и магов, и не-магов, которые с радостью выполняют любые твои поручения. Ты поддерживаешь тесные связи с другими Драконами и аристократией по всему миру. Что еще они могли потребовать? Тебя гложет вина, Майкрофт? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок. — Человеческие чувства? Как это на тебя не похоже.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, и Шерлок немного пожалел о своем тоне.  
  
— Ты никогда не жалел, что родился без магии?  
  
— Что? Нет, конечно! — твердая уверенность и страстность ответа Шерлока вывели, наконец, Майкрофта из ступора.  
  
Он повернулся и несколько удивленно посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Дайте мне логику, дайте мне науку, только не вот это все. — Шерлок помахал руками, изображая магические жесты. — Магия кажется мне полной бессмыслицей, и у меня болит от этого голова.  
  
Майкрофт лишь чуть улыбнулся, услышав это, и Шерлок с подозрением нахмурился.  
  
— Хорошо. Позови меня, если что-то выяснишь. Только на этот раз — вовремя, будь добр.  
  
— Это ты упустил убийцу.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, мне нужно было поймать его живым. Я не ожидал, что он может использовать коаны — это редкость, — рассудительно пояснил Майкрофт. — Я хотел изучить то зелье, которое он использовал для создания кригоров. Это довольно гениальное изобретение, между прочим. Кровь фейри, смешанная с сущностью кригора, дистиллированная и стабилизированная, с четко заданной задачей. В зелье достаточно магии, чтобы оно оставалось рабочим даже вне тела жертвы, а попав в него — развилось в полноценного кригора без подпитки внутренней магией хозяина.  
  
— Но в теле мага… — Шерлок осекся и продолжил: — Вот почему мама не умерла: зелье было сотворено специально для тел не-магов, оно никогда не было предназначено для искусников. Попав в маму, оно не смогло выполнить задачу, которую в него вложили, и начало гнить. Ты взял зелье, оставленное убийцей, и изменил его задачу, чтобы оно нейтрализовало кригора в теле мага. Поэтому ты вколол его маме.  
  
— У меня ушло несколько дней, чтобы проанализировать и изменить зелье, и я не смог бы сделать это без помощи Мисоно-сан. Когда-то она была моим наставником в восточной магии, которая, как тебе известно, специализируется на особо тонких и сложных заклятиях и зельях. Таких, как зелье убийцы. В этом-то и заключается проблема, — добавил Майкрофт, снова глядя вдаль. — Убийца не только лингвист, он еще и достаточно умен, чтобы создать зелье, которое я, откровенно говоря, никогда и вообразить не мог. Я до сих пор не представляю, зачем ему это понадобилось. Исключительно из природной жестокости? Есть более легкие пути дать волю такой жестокости.  
  
— Все жертвы, которых он выбрал намеренно, были не-магами, — медленно произнес Шерлок, обдумывая сказанное Майкрофтом. — Думаю, он экспериментирует. Улучшает зелье. Я читал отчет Феттера. Кригор Николз вышел размером с ломовую лошадь. Кригор Эмерса огромен, но это потому, что он впитал здешнюю магию. Кригор Чепмен был размером с чистокровного скакуна. У Эддоус?  
  
— Меньше, чем у Чепмен, и другой формы. Меньше похож на собаку и больше на нечто человекоподобное, — кивнул своим мыслям Майкрофт. — Но… делать их все меньше и меньше? Зачем?  
  
— Но, несмотря на размер, они все так же опасны?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — Однако когда искусники создают монстров, они стараются сделать их как можно больше и зубастее.  
  
Это натолкнуло Шерлока на любопытную мысль, и он сказал:  
  
— Есть одна идея, но, пока у меня нет доказательств, бесполезно об этом разговаривать. Я дам тебе знать.  
  
— Тебе нужен портал в Лондон?  
  
— Нет, я справлюсь, но отправь, пожалуйста, Уотсона назад, когда он будет готов, хорошо?  
  
— Разумеется. Я также распоряжусь, чтобы кто-то из его коллег взял на себя его пациентов.  
  
— Да, и еще, — мысленно подготовившись, сказал Шерлок, — насчет инспектора Лестрейда…  
  
— Что насчет него? — прищурился Майкрофт.  
  
— Тебе будет полезно поддерживать тесную связь с миром людей, — мягко сказал Шерлок. — Жить все время здесь, варясь в собственном соку, — вредно. По крайней мере, для тебя. Да и маме это не принесло пользы.  
  
— Да, — ответил Майкрофт, повернувшись обратно к фонтану, — полагаю, ты прав.  
  


* * *

  
В квартире на Бейкер-стрит было темно и безлюдно — Миссис Хадсон ушла куда-то по делам, а Уотсон еще не вернулся. Шерлок сел в свое кресло, раскурил трубку и закрыл глаза. Теперь, когда драгоценное время не утекало у него сквозь пальцы, он мог, наконец, спокойно посидеть и все, как следует, обдумать. Это была проблема на четыре трубки, не меньше. Взяв папку с отчетами Феттера, Шерлок погрузился в чтение.  
  
Прошло, вероятно, несколько часов, когда в комнату, кашляя, ввалился Уотсон. Он направился прямиком к окну и, судя по звуку, открыл его, хотя Шерлок сомневался, что зловонный воздух Лондона мог здесь чем-то помочь.  
  
— Боже милосердный, Холмс, вы могли задохнуться!  
  
— Хм, это издержки профессии, — не открывая глаз, ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Ваша мать неплохо себя чувствует, — доложил Уотсон и поставил на пол свой докторский чемоданчик. — Ей нужен отдых и покой. Я дал ей кое-какие лекарства и выписал рецепт на лауданум, если она почувствует боль. Та восточная леди сотворила настоящее чудо… или же то, что сидело в вашей матери, не причинило ей того ущерба, для которого было создано.  
  
— Его сотворили не для магов.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, я рад, что вашей матушке лучше. Сегодня она была достаточно энергична для того, чтобы выудить у меня обещание вернуться как-нибудь и выпить с ней чаю. Я счел это хорошим знаком.  
  
— Возможно. Она всегда была необычайно упряма.  
  
— Полагаю, вы с ней в чем-то похожи, — сухо ответил Уотсон. — Миссис Хадсон спрашивает, будете ли вы ужинать. Она не хотела вас тревожить.  
  
— Ужинать? Скукота.  
  
— Скукота или нет, но вы поедите, — решил Уотсон и не отставал от Шерлока, пока тот не соизволил съесть хотя бы немного холодного мяса, которое принесла им миссис Хадсон.  
  
Уотсон, не в силах скрыть усталость, лег спать рано, а Шерлок остался сидеть в своем кресле, глядя на открытое окно. Он что-то упускал в этом деле, и трубка ему не помогала. Лондон пытался ему что-то сказать, но Шерлок его не слушал. Или, точнее, слушал, но неправильно. В конце концов, Шерлок выбил трубку, сжал меняющий внешность амулет, что лежал у него в кармане жилета, и превратился в потрепанного жизнью немолодого моряка со слезящимися глазами и обвисшими усами, в чиненой одежде, пропахшей солью и потом. Встав с кресла, он бесшумно вышел из квартиры.  
  
  
**Глава 9**  
  
Грег уснул прямо за столом, положив голову на записи показаний свидетелей, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: в последнее время в Скотланд-Ярде почти все работали две смены подряд, чтобы поймать так называемого Джека Потрошителя. Публика, подогреваемая прессой, требовала как можно быстрее найти убийцу, и начальство привлекло к расследованию еще трех инспекторов и одного старшего инспектора. Сегодня Грег весь день читал показания свидетелей и полученную от осведомителей информацию, пытаясь думать как Шерлок и найти в убийствах Потрошителя хоть какой-то смысл и схему, но безуспешно, и к вечеру он совсем пал духом.  
  
Его разбудило чье-то покашливание, и он вздрогнул и резко сел, отлепляя бумаги от щеки. Моргая, он огляделся и едва не упал с кресла, увидев, что к тому прислонился боком Майкрофт, листая показания одного из свидетелей.  
  
— Боже, мог бы и разбудить меня! — Грег понизил голос лишь на последних словах и снова огляделся, но, к счастью, было уже поздно и столы по соседству пустовали. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Проверяю, как твои дела, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт так, словно не выглядел в полицейском участке как бельмо на глазу, одетый в дорогую красивую одежду и с зонтом-тростью, висевшем у него на руке.  
  
По-совиному моргая, Грег посмотрел вокруг и напрягся, когда мимо прошел один из сержантов, однако тот кивнул лишь ему одному, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на Майкрофта, будто бы его там и не было.  
  
— Ладно, — прошептал Грег, — это что, чары невидимости? В самом деле? Ты мог бы забрать эти бумаги каким угодно способом, если бы захотел. Раз уж ты смог сперва забрать у меня это расследование, а затем вернуть, получить бумаги для тебя — раз плюнуть, необязательно являться сюда самому.  
  
— Я заглянул проверить, как твои дела, — терпеливо повторил Майкрофт.  
  
Грег вдруг понял, что он необычайно напряжен, как человек, которого тянут в разные стороны, и он вот-вот не выдержит и взорвется.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Грег, потирая глаза. — Что-то случилось? Что-то с Шерлоком?  
  
— Нет. — Майкрофт на мгновение задумался, затем нахмурился и положил лист с показаниями на стол. — Поужинай со мной.  
  
Грег уставился на него, не сразу поняв, о чем его попросили, но Майкрофт неправильно понял его и добавил сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Э-м-м, да, конечно, только возьму пальто.  
  
Никто не удостоил их и взглядом, когда они вышли из Скотланд-Ярда. Грег осознал, что невольно улыбается, как только они оказались на улице и пошли к черному экипажу, запряженному черными же лошадьми.  
  
Майкрофт выгнул бровь и спросил:  
  
— Что смешного, инспектор?  
  
— Может, будешь звать меня Грегом, когда мы наедине? — предложил Грег, садясь в экипаж после Майкрофта и устроившись на кожаном сидении напротив него.  
  
— Грегори, — поправился Майкрофт, и Грег решил, что этого, пожалуй, будет достаточно.  
  
В темноте экипажа Грег видел лишь, как изогнулись губы Майкрофта, когда тот произнес его имя, но не понял, улыбка это была или недовольство.  
  
— Я смеялся не над тобой, — сказал Грег, когда экипаж тронулся с места. — Просто… Мы с ребятами совершили в последнее время немало рейдов, но это все не то, потому что… Ну, без магии. — Он помахал рукой в воздухе, и Майкрофт вздохнул. — Я имею в виду, — быстро сказал Грег, жалея, что не был более красноречивым, — что это невероятно. Что ты невероятный.  
  
Последовало долгое молчание, и в свете фонарей, мелькающих за окном, Грег увидел, что на лице Майкрофта застыло непонятное выражение. Он покраснел, уверенный, что у него горят даже кончики ушей, и был рад, что в карете темно. Майкрофт отвернулся к окну, словно решив притвориться, что ничего такого не слышал, и Грег почувствовал, как тает его уверенность. С тех пор, как он побывал в карманном мире, он впервые виделся с Майкрофтом, и, возможно, тот решил забыть, что между ними произошло.  
  
К черту его, зло подумал Грег. Если Майкрофт считает, что он может так поступить, то… В Скотланд-Ярде Грег был известен своим упрямством, и он не даст Майкрофту забыть, сделать вид, что это была досадная случайность. Некоторое время они сидели в неуютной тишине, пока экипаж не остановился, и тогда Грег призвал на помощь все свое мужество и, подавшись вперед, положил руку Майкрофту на бедро, намного выше колена. Майкрофт чуть вздрогнул и перевел взгляд с окна на Грега, глядя на того огромными глазами. Грег уперся коленом в сидение Майкрофта, а ладонью — в спинку сиденья рядом с плечом Майкрофта, и наклонился так, что их губы почти соприкасались. Грега бросило в жар от смущения и желания.  
  
Майкрофт сдавленно застонал, и в этом звуке смешалось предвкушение и капитуляция. Однако, каким бы сильным ни было искушение Грега преодолеть этот последний сантиметр и поцеловать Майкрофта, он не стал этого делать. У него были другие планы. Как полицейский с большим опытом, он знал, что затяжная игра иногда лучше блица во всех отношениях, в том числе, чтобы узнать о партнере все самое лучше и самое худшее. Поэтому Грег улыбнулся, не меняя своего положения, и сказал хриплым от волнения голосом:  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение на ужин.  
  
Затем он сел на свое место, и Майкрофт снова замер, но теперь это выглядело немного комично, и Грег чуть подождал, чтобы насладиться этим зрелищем, прежде чем подмигнуть и потянуться к задвижке на двери. Но открыть ее он не успел: сзади его крепко ухватили за плечо и за пальто, и Майкрофт прорычал что-то неразборчивое. Грег по инерции все же отодвинул задвижку, и они оба вывалились в распахнувшуюся дверь. Перед глазами Грега промелькнула грязная улица, и он попытался сгруппироваться, приготовившись к падению на булыжники, но в итоге со вскриком приземлился на толстый персидский ковер в спальне Майкрофта. Прижатый щекой к мягкому ворсу, Грег пытался прийти в себя, когда Майкрофт, навалившись к сверху, сказал низким голосом ему в ухо:  
  
— Ты совершенно невыносим.  
  
Грег почувствовал, как к его горлу подступает смех, и едва смог сдержаться, чтобы сказать с улыбкой:  
  
— Значит, ужин отменяется?  
  
Он тут же расхохотался, даже несмотря на то, что Майкрофт предупреждающе сжал его плечо, и продолжал смеяться, когда он перевернул Грега на спину, оседал его бедра и поцеловал. В этом поцелуе смешались злость и желание, и Майкрофт даже укусил Грега, когда тот боролся с ним, чтобы подмять под себя. В итоге Грег все же победил и улегся сверху, между его длинных стройных ног.  
  
Грег решил, что ему нравится целовать мужчину, каким бы странным ему ни казалось ощущать под щекой чужую щетину. Распростершийся под ним Майкрофт был теплым, до боли сжимал плечи Грега изящными руками и нетерпеливо и резко выдыхал, когда они на долю секунду переставали целоваться, чтобы перевести дух Они были далеки от нежных любовников, которые не так давно вместе и потому терпеливо исследуют друг друга. Скорее они напоминали тонущих мужчин, которым вместо воздуха отчаянно требовались поцелуи и которые жаждали поглотить друг друга. Грег ощущал во рту кровь, но не знал, его она или Майкрофта. Он был уже до боли возбужден и машинально потянулся к паху, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, но Майкрофт шлепнул его по руке, яростно взглянул на него и спихнул с себя, повалив на спину.  
  
Грег вскрикнул, шлепнувшись на пол, и попытался было сесть, но Майкрофт не сводил с него предупреждающего взгляда, и он остался лежать на спине, приподнявшись на локтях. Склонившись над ним, Майкрофт порывистыми движениями расстегнул его жилет, ремень и ширинку; в тишине комнаты их частое неровное дыхание звучало особенно громко. Грег сдавленно застонал, когда Майкрофт освободил от одежды его напряженный член и обхватил его своими длинными пальцами. Грег попытался притянуть Майкрофта к себе, чтобы стащить с него роскошный костюм, но тот лишь быстро произнес что-то на очередном непонятном языке, и запястья Грега оказались прижаты к полу невидимыми, но крепкими путами.  
  
— Майкрофт, — выдохнул Грег, когда Майкрофт нагнулся над его пахом.  
  
Не может быть, чтобы Майкрофт собирался… Грег не мог представить, чтобы Майкрофт опустился до такого ради кого бы то ни было, не говоря уже о полицейском средних лет. Майкрофт посмотрел на него, и его дикий и злой взгляд немного смягчился, когда он заметил неуверенность Грега.  
  
— Немного поздно для сожалений, тебе так не кажется? — саркастически спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Я просто… Я никогда… Никто ни разу ничего такого мне… — запинаясь, попробовал объяснить Грег.  
  
Разумеется, у них с женой были интимные отношения, но вполне традиционные, ничего смелого, никаких экспериментов, и когда Майкрофт понял, что Грег имел в виду, из его взгляда пропал вызов и зарождающееся негодование, и он тонко и хищно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю из надежных источников, Грегори, что тебе достаточно лечь на спину и думать об Англии, — сухо сказал Майкрофт и, упершись рукой в пол, низко наклонился и взял Грега в рот.  
  
Грег издал совсем не мужской писк, когда его член оказался в тесном кольце губ Майкрофта, в его влажном горячем рту, а его язык — боже, правый, язык Майкрофта! — намеренно медленно прошелся по чувствительной пульсирующей вене. Не в силах сдержаться, Грег машинально толкнулся бедрами вверх, одновременно пытаясь попросить за это прощения, но Майкрофт лишь невозмутимо вобрал его в рот, хотя и прижал рукой его бедра к ковру.  
  
— Господи, Майкрофт…  
  
Грег дрожал, до сих пор не веря в то, что происходит, и не сводил глаз с Майкрофта, который еще ниже опустил голову, скользя губами почти до самого основания его члена.  
  
Раскрасневшийся Майкрофт с закрытыми глазами и мокрыми от слюны и смазки губами, обхватившими член Грега, выглядел распутным грешником, ничуть не похожим на того высокомерного сдержанного джентльмена, который разбудил Грега от сна на рабочем месте совсем недавно, хотя с тех пор, казалось, прошла целая вечность.  
  
Губы Майкрофта мучительно неторопливо скользили вверх и вниз по члену Грега, то спускаясь до основания, то поднимаясь до самой головки, а его умелый язык щелкал по уздечке и тут же обвивался вокруг ствола. Время от времени Майкрофт умышленно громко и резко сосал член, и Грег в эти моменты не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме их обоюдного желания. Он не переставал стонать, судорожно цепляясь за ковер, но Майкрофт не обращал на него никакого внимания, продолжая свою пытку.  
  
— Дай мне кончить, — умоляюще простонал Грег, когда губы Майкрофта вновь сомкнулись на его головке, хотя он уже готов был кончить.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на него одновременно обжигающим и оценивающим, как у рыси, встретившей добычу, взглядом потемневших веселых глаз. Вот ублюдок!  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр, — готовый на любые мольбы, сказал Грег, и именно слово "сэр" пробило брешь в защите Майкрофта.  
  
Он моргнул, покраснел еще больше, и Грег, отчаянно желавший кончить, не упустил возможности сыграть на этом.  
  
— Сэр, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позвольте мне кончить, я не могу этого выносить, мне надо…  
  
Он осекся и протестующее заскулил, когда Майкрофт с неприлично громким чпокающим звуком выпустил член Грега изо рта и облизал губы. Боже милосердный, будь Грег проклят, но если это его испытание искушением, то с радостью он провалил его и был готов на любые адские мучения, лишь бы Майкрофт не останавливался.  
  
— Мой дорогой Грегори, — протянул Майкрофт хриплым прерывистым голосом, и его дыхание пощекотало, жестоко дразня, каменный член Грега, — как я могу в чем-то тебе отказать?  
  
С этими словами Майкрофт стиснул основание его члена, сначала слишком сильно, наслаждаясь тем, как Грег извивается и стонет, желая получить разрядку, а затем ослабил хватку, медленно провел сжатыми пальцами вверх и прошептал, глядя на него блестящими жесткими глазами:  
  
— Давай же, покажи мне…  
  
Он чуть сжал пальцы, резко дернув запястьем, и Грег толкнулся в его ладонь и с криком кончил, пачкая Майкрофта и собственный жилет.  
  


* * *

  
— Значит, ты теперь король всех Мерлинов, — весело сказал Лестрейд за завтраком, когда Майкрофт наконец нашел время, чтобы объяснить ему, почему он пропал и чем был так занят. Не успел Майкрофт ответить, как Лестрейд продолжил уже серьезно: — Но с твоей мамой теперь все в порядке, да? Хоть это хорошо.  
  
— Она пребывает в полном сознании и в здравом уме, — обтекаемо ответил Майкрофт, — но ей все еще требуется отдых и покой.  
  
— Она разозлится, верно? Ну, что ты отнял у нее работу? — Заметив взгляд Майкрофта, Лестрейд сухо добавил: — Моя ма всегда ужасно злилась, когда не получала то, что, по ее мнению, было ей положено. А она при этом не могла создавать карманные миры с вечным летом.  
  
— Полагаю, что да, она разозлится, — сказал Майкрофт, который уже думал об этом, — и не без оснований. Однако она не в состоянии исполнять свои обязанности, а в городе орудует лингвист-убийца, так что… — Он пожал плечами. — Жаль, матушка с удовольствием сама бы с ним расправилась. Если бы не возможные жертвы, я, вероятно, дождался бы, пока она не придет в себя, чтобы самостоятельно отомстить этому негодяю.  
  
— Да, давай лучше не будем ждать, — с гримасой отозвался Лестрейд. — Твой брат и Уотсон смогли в прошлый раз выследить убийцу, хотя добрый доктор так и не признался, как именно им это удалось.  
  
— Они использовали магию хедж-ведьм, — с некоторым отвращением пояснил Майкрофт.  
  
Он успел провести собственное расследование и был не столь слеп, как хотелось бы думать Шерлоку.  
  
— Ну, это же сработало, может, и тебе стоит обратиться к этой магии, — предложил Лестрейд и рассмеялся негодующему выражению лица Майкрофта. — Просто идея. Жизни в опасности и все такое, здесь все средства хороши.  
  
— У меня свои способы, — напряженно ответил Майкрофт. — Ты… удивительно нормально все это воспринимаешь.  
  
— Что именно, магию? Лето посреди лондонской зимы?  
  
— Твои… отношения со мной.  
  
— Да, это же самое странное и неожиданное, что случилось со мной в этом месяце, — сухо сказал Лестрейд.  
  
Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на его попытку съязвить, продолжая испытующе смотреть на него, и Лестрейд сдался и пояснил:  
  
— Я больше двадцати лет работаю в полиции и видел немало хорошего, но во много раз больше — плохого. То, что не причиняет никому вреда, не является злом, что бы ни говорил на этот счет закон.  
  
— Странная философия для представителя закона.  
  
— Возможно, — невозмутимо ответил Лестрейд, — но, как по мне, в мире хватает настоящего зла, часть которого вполне законна, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что не делает ничего дурного другим людям. К тому же, — добавил он со слегка озорной улыбкой, — мы сейчас вообще не в Лондоне, так ведь? По-моему, если здесь и есть законы, то их определяешь ты сам.  
  
— Верно, — решил Майкрофт и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Лестрейда.  
  
У их поцелуя был вкус масла, сладкого джема и булочек, но это не остановило Майкрофта. Положив руку Лестрейду на бедро, Майкрофт крепко притянул его к себе, лизнул его губы и застонал. Забыв про завтрак, он хотел было поддаться соблазну и перенести их обратно в спальню, но тут на пороге террасы появился Рейнольдс, деликатно покашливая.  
  
— Сэр, — мягко сказал тот, когда Майкрофт и Лестрейдом отпрянули друг от друга, — прошу прощения, что прерываю, но к вам пришли Лорды и Леди.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Майкрофт вытер рот и встал из-за стола. — Проводи их гостиную, пусть подождут меня там.  
  
Рейнольдс кивнул и ушел, а Лестрейд с явным сожалением торопливо прикончил свой скон, как мальчишка, который дорвался до сладостей, зная, что их сейчас отберут.  
  
— Не торопись, — предложил Майкрофт. — Рейнольдс вернет тебя в Лондон, когда ты закончишь.  
  
— Все в порядке, я поел.  
  
— Или же… — Майкрофт поколебался, но все же сказал: — Пожалуй, тебе лучше пойти со мной, я вас познакомлю.  
  
Лестрейд недоуменно посмотрел на него и уточнил:  
  
— Что, познакомиться с другими богатыми снобами? Да, это будет самое то.  
  
— Лорды и Леди не "богатые снобы", — поправил его Майкрофт, — они охотники на магов. Теперь, когда я стал, как ты выразился, "королем всех Мерлинов", у меня больше нет времени, чтобы лично выслеживать убийцу.  
  
— А-а-а… — Лестрейд, которого впечатлило это объяснение, быстро вытер рот и последовал за Майкрофтом. — Значит, они будут работать со мной? С полицией?  
  
— Не совсем. Однако, надеюсь, полиция и Лорды и Леди не станут мешать друг другу.  
  
Лестрейд упрямо стиснул зубы, но ничего не ответил. Майкрофт привел его в гостиную, которая, как и большинство комнат в поместье, была необычной и, поскольку ее создала лично Виктория Холмс, а не один из ее учеников, представляла собой наглядный — и экстравагантный — образец ее талантов в области архитектурной магии. На первый взгляд, это была типичная гостиная в доме знатной семьи: большие окна с портьерами выходили в сад, портреты известных членов семейств Холмс и Верне разных поколений висели на стенах, отделанных дубовыми панелями, у камина с мраморной облицовкой стояли мягкие кресла, а на толстом персидском ковре стоял длинный антикварный столик из розового дерева.  
  
Однако ближняя к двери стена отсутствовала — вместо нее гостиная продолжалась тропическим лесом. В воздухе висел густой сладкий запах экзотических цветов и растений, и комната была наполнена непрерывным треском цикад. Невидимый обычному глазу защитный барьер на месте отсутствующей стены, который для магического зрения представлялся яркими мандалами, не пропускал в гостиную насекомых, но Лестрейд вскрикнул, когда сквозь него прошел ягуар, встряхиваясь, как мокрая собака. Чары не позволяли ягуару видеть людей, и он прошел мимо Майкрофта и Лестрейда, фыркая, прогулялся по комнате и приблизился к французским окнам, где один из гостей с веселым смехом погладил его густой мех, чего, впрочем, животное не могло почувствовать.  
  
— Боже правый, — выдавил Лестрейд, уставившись на лес, но Майкрофт, не обращая на него внимания, подошел прямиком к одной гостье и крепко, как любому мужчине, пожал ей руку.  
  
Лордам и Леди были чужды обычные социальные условности, кроме тех, которые они сами для себя установили, и, мужчины или женщины, они все были одного поля ягоды.  
  
— Разрешите представить вам инспектора Лестрейда из Скотланд-Ярда, — деловито сказал Майкрофт. — Вместе с другими полицейскими он расследует убийства так называемого Потрошителя и при необходимости сможет вам помочь. Инспектор, имею честь представить вам Сержант, Антею и Аддер **(6)** из Лордов и Леди.  
  
Лестрейд таращился на них, явно сбитый с толку их странными именами и необычной внешностью. Сержант была темнокожей женщиной с копной густых кудрявых волос, и она невозмутимо и коротко улыбнулась Майкрофту. Это она пожала ему руку с мужской силой. Сержант была одета по-мужски — в куртку, рубашку и жилет для охоты, а ее брюки для верховой езды были заправлены в высокие сапоги. За спиной у нее висела винтовка со скользящим затвором, а в кобуре на бедре — револьвер, и, судя по выражению ее лица, в ней было достаточно решимости и ярости, чтобы пустить их в ход. Сидящая в кресле у камина Антея вежливо кивнула Лестрейду, по обыкновению, не отрываясь от книги с медным переплетом, страницы которой были заполнены символами и сделанными от руки надписями. На Антее было скромное практичное платье и шляпа с густой вуалью. Сквозь наложенные на вуаль чары даже Майкрофт не мог разглядеть ее лица. Невероятно красивая Аддер лениво улыбнулась сначала Майкрофту, затем Лестрейду, и улыбка эта была чистой воды сладким ядом, смешанным с искренним весельем. Аддер была одета в непристойное кружевное платье, обтягивающее ее как перчатка, и корсет с низким вырезом, демонстрирующим ее впечатляющее декольте. К поясу был прикреплен хлыст.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — неприветливо бросила Сержант.  
  
Антея промолчала. Аддер же неторопливо оглядела с Лестрейда с ног до головы и, повернувшись к Майкрофту, промурлыкала:  
  
— О, так Дракон Англии любит простолюдинов.  
  
Краем глаза Майкрофт заметил, как напрягся Лестрейд.  
  
— Это не ваше дело, — спокойно и прямо ответил Майкрофт, и Аддер рассмеялась.  
  
— Ну-ну, не стоит. Расслабься, Дракон.  
  
Аддер подошла поближе к Лестрейду, и Майкрофту стоило огромных усилий не отогнать ее, пока она медленно обходила его.  
  
— У тебя хороший вкус, — сказала она, наконец, Майкрофту.  
  
— Не хочу никого обидеть, — мягко сказал Лестрейд, — но если вы и, кхм, мисс Сержант собираетесь в таком виде появиться в Лондоне, то вас ждут неприятности, и я ничем не смогу вам помочь. Оскорбление трепетных чувств почтенной публики и все такое.  
  
Прищурившись, Аддер в упор посмотрела на него, но Лестрейд бесстрастно выдержал ее взгляд, и в конце концов она ухмыльнулась и отошла назад к креслу, покачивая бедрами.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь за нас, — сказала Сержант, и ее улыбка стала капельку дружелюбнее. — Расскажите нам о Джеке Потрошителе.  
___________  
6\. Аддер — англ. Adder, ядовитая змея, аспид. Очевидно, что это Ирэн Адлер.  
  
  
**Глава 10**  
  
Шерлок сжал кулаки, когда носилки с телом, прикрытым пропитавшейся кровью простыней, вынесли из крохотной комнатки, где жила убитая. До того, как Шерлок выгнал в обшарпанный коридор кучу полицейских, эта комната казалась еще меньше, чем была. Шерлок медленно обошел ее, изучая каждую деталь, даже заглянул под кровать, затем высунулся в окно и посмотрел вниз. Рядом с Уотсоном у двери стояла женщина в практичных платье и пальто. Лестрейд представил ее как Антею, и как Уотсон ни старался разглядеть ее лицо, ему это не удавалось, словно бы его взгляд сам по себе отказывался задерживаться на ее чертах. Полицейские же вообще ее не замечали, словно бы ее здесь и не было. Впрочем, и сама Антея никак на них не реагировала, не отрывая взгляда от книги в медном переплете, которую держала в руках.  
  
Наконец Шерлок вышел в коридор и сказал:  
  
— Все, комната в вашем распоряжении. Можете уничтожать улики, как вам вздумается.  
  
Несколько констеблей наградили Шерлока неприязненными взглядами, но Лестрейд предупреждающе посмотрел на них, и они промолчали. Уотсон направился вслед за Шерлоком, который сначала прогулялся несколько раз по коридору, изучая каждый его сантиметр, а затем вышел на улицу.  
  
— Кровавая баня, — мрачно сказал Лестрейд, когда они все собрались на улице, где было пасмурно и сыро. — Комиссар приказал не трогать до его приезда места всех кровавых убийств в Лондоне, которые могут оказаться делом рук Потрошителя. Правда, вчера ночью он снял с себя все полномочия, но его приказы никто еще не отменил.  
  
— К счастью для нас, это позволило мне оказаться первым на преступления и нормально все обследовать, — сказал Шерлок, которого явно не интересовали тонкости полицейской работы, особенно под постоянным общественным давлением, не говоря уже о политике.  
  
— Предлагали использовать собак для взятия следа, — с сомнением сказал Лестрейд.  
  
— Это бессмысленно. Прошло уже много часов, а Уайтчепел полон разных запахов, и, потом, убийца умеет мгновенно переноситься в пространстве, — небрежно бросил Шерлок. — К тому же, в коридоре нет ни одного кровавого отпечатка ног, несмотря на то, что комната залита кровью и прочими жидкостями. Очевидно, что убийца ушел оттуда не обычным путем. Следов борьбы нет, жертва полураздета, и все это, плюс то, как летели брызги крови, указывает на то, что женщина была без сознания, возможно, под действием наркотиков, когда ей вкололи кригора, а затем убили.  
  
— Он становится все более уверенным в себе, совершенствуется, — тихо сказал Лестрейд. — Сначала он убивал на улицах, где и находил жертв, сейчас — в доме. На этот раз он еще больше изуродовал жертву.  
  
— Да, отсутствует большинство кишок, сердце, часть живота, вырваны куски мяса на теле, отрезаны груди, — резко ответил Шерлок, соглашаясь с Лестрейдом, и нахмурился. — Я думаю… Да, думаю, я понимаю. Вижу, что им движет, хотя бы частично. Полагаю, я прав.  
  
— Что, у вас есть серьезная зацепка? — нетерпеливо спросил Лестрейд.  
  
— Несколько недель назад множество книг были оставлены в дар любому учебному заведению, которое пожелает их забрать. В их числе — очень редкая книга по ассирийской поэзии, — сказал Шерлок. — Каталог книг был разослан по университетам. Короче говоря, эта книга попала сначала в Оксфорд, затем успела несколько раз поменять владельцев и в конце концов осталась, насколько я знаю, в коллекции Даремского университета.  
  
— И? — еще более нетерпеливо сказал Лестрейд, начиная закипать.  
  
— Ассирийкой поэзии… Это Бронзовый век, так ведь? — покопавшись в памяти, уточнил Джон.  
  
— Верно, — одобрительно ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Не похоже это на серьезную зацепку, — сказал Лестрейд.  
  
— Это не единственная книга по Бронзовому веку в библиотеке Даремского университета. За годы в нее попало множество подобных книг, обычно через посредников. Я раскинул очень широкие сети, чтобы поймать убийцу.  
  
— И? — повторил Лестрейд. — Не то чтобы я не доверял вашим теориям, но университеты постоянно приобретают разные книги в свои библиотеки.  
  
— Я беру назад свои слова о вашем подросшем интеллекте, — с жалостью отозвался Шерлок.  
  
— Я не смогу получить орден на обыск лишь на основании того, что университет купил какую-то книгу, — фыркнул Лестрейд, не обратив внимания на оскорбление Шерлока.  
  
— Я вас об этом и не прошу. Я просто сообщил, что у меня есть зацепка и я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, — спокойно парировал Шерлок.  
  
— Если вы собираетесь сейчас заняться этой зацепкой, я настаиваю на том, чтобы пойти с вами, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Обследование трупа будет завтра рано утром, — заметил Лестрейд. — Если хотите на нем присутствовать, советую подождать с поездкой в университет.  
  
— Хупер взглянет на тело, когда будет закончено официальное обследование, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Идемте, Уотсон, если уж вы так хотите.  
  
Антея незаметно подошла ближе, давая понять, что она поедет с ними. Шерлок раздраженно взглянул на нее, но ничего не сказал и вышел из переулка на улицу, чтобы поймать кэб. Лестрейд нерешительно посмотрел им вслед, но тут констебль позвал его обратно в дом, где была найдена нынешняя жертва, и он неохотно развернулся и пошел туда.  
  
— Люди Майкрофта очень хорошо провели зачистку, — сказал Джон, когда они сели в кэб. — Я не увидел ни одного следа борьбы, и других жертв не было.  
  
Шерлок с жалостью посмотрел на него, а Антея, сидевшая напротив, сказала, не отрываясь от книги:  
  
— Никакой борьбы и не было.  
  
— Так что, кригор где-то в городе? — спросил Джон, невольно взглянув в окно.  
  
— Весьма вероятно, — равнодушно ответила Антея.  
  
— Люди Майкрофта побывали на месте преступления, это очевидно по оставшимся следам. Они не нашли кригора и отправились восвояси. Это тоже очевидно. Кригор вполне материален после того, как вырывается на свет божий, однако его следов не было ни на полу, ни на подоконнике, ни снаружи. Так как он покинул комнату?  
  
— С убийцей?  
  
— Да, конечно, с убийцей, но почему?  
  
— Может, у него, наконец, все получилось так, как он хотел, — пожал плечами Джон. — Чем бы это ни было. Может, убийце необходимо домашнее животное, — пошутил он.  
  
Прищурившись, Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— Уотсон, иногда вы поражаете меня скрытыми интеллектуальными глубинами.  
  
За годы их знакомства Джон не привык к похвалам Шерлока, и теперь, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, говорил ли он серьезно или насмехался. Сдавшись, Джон перевел взгляд на Антею, но, не в силах задержать его на ее лице, сосредоточился на книге.  
  
— Так вы, кхм, маг?  
  
Антея кивнула, переворачивая страницу.  
  
— Вы друг Майкрофта?  
  
— У Драконов нет друзей, — коротко отозвалась Антея.  
  
Джон продолжил задавать ей вопросы, ответы на которые становились все короче и короче, и в конце концов он замолк и уставился в окно, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя.  
  
Антея проявила интерес к своим спутникам, лишь когда они вышли из кэба у станции Уайтчепела.  
— Мы поедем на поезде? — с отвращением разглядывая вход в здание станции, спросила она.  
  
— Даремский университет далековато от Лондона, сложно будет добраться до него в кэбе, — язвительно ответил Шерлок, пока Джон расплачивался с кучером.  
  
— Хм.  
  
Антея перевернула несколько страниц книги, дотронулась до какого-то из символов и что-то пробормотала себе под нос. Затем она резко закрыла книгу и, как только кэб отъехал от них, схватила Шерлока и Джона за локти.  
  
Мир вокруг них накренился и вздрогнул, и не успел Джон опомниться, как они уже стояли на небольшой круглой лужайке перед солидным кирпичным замком. Джон вытаращился на замок, открыв рот, пока мимо, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, спешили на занятия студенты, зажав под мышками книги и тетради.  
  
Шерлок недовольно посмотрел на Антею, которая лишь мимолетно посмотрела на него и снова опустила взгляд.  
  
— Это невероятно, — выдохнул Джон, — просто невероятно.  
  
— Да, да, — нетерпеливо откликнулся Шерлок, уже сориентировавшись. — Нам нужна Библиотека Козина, она располагается… да, в Зеленом замке…  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг вперед и вдруг исчез.  
  
Джон машинально шагнул вперед, пытался дотянуться до испарившегося Шерлока, а Антея резко подняла голову и начала торопливо листать книгу. Уронив руку, Джон спросил недоуменно:  
  
— Он… что случилось?  
  
Антея промолчала, прижала руку к книге, затем сжала кулак и произнесла несколько странных и длинных слов. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем прямо из воздуха появилась женщина… бледная, невероятно красивая и полураздетая женщина в корсете и узком кружевном платье, которое ничего не скрывало. Покраснев, Джон стащил с себя пальто и протянул его женщине, отведя взгляд.  
  
Антея удивленно посмотрела на него и слегка усмехнулась:  
  
— Не трудитесь.  
  
— Как мило, — весело сказала неприлично одетая леди. — Спасибо за заботу, доктор Уотсон. Вы и впрямь джентльмен, редкая порода в этом темном мире.  
  
Она взяла у него пальто и накинула его на плечи, но застегивать не стала, так что это мало помогло ей выглядеть пристойнее.  
  
— Мадам, — запротестовал было Джон, но женщина уже повернулась к Антее, решив, по всей видимости, игнорировать Джона.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — рассудительно ответила Антея. — Шерлок Холмс наткнулся на сигнальные чары и разматериализовался.  
  
— Разматериализовался? — пав духом, переспросил Джон. — Он мертв?  
  
— Был перенесен в другое место, — поправила его безымянная леди и принялась мерить шагами лужайку, изучая землю под ногами.  
  
— Он направлялся в библиотеку Зеленого замка, — сказал Джон, но в ту же самую секунду дама в его пальто внезапно остановилась и показала на какую-то точку в траве.  
  
Пождав губы, она чуть склонила голову, а Антея произнесла еще одно странное слово из книги, и они обе также исчезли.  
  
Оставшись один, Джон обошел лужайку и раздраженно вздохнул. Магия. Чертова магия!

***

Несмотря на толпы журналистов, буквально разбивших лагерь возле морга, и личное внимание к делу Комиссара, равно как и всех полицейских Скотланд-Ярда, Майкрофту все же удалось организовать повторное обследование трупа. Хупер, пугающе жизнерадостная в этом царстве мертвых, солнечно улыбнулась Грегу и с нескрываемым любопытством и восхищением посмотрела на Сержант. Та изучала тело Келли, время от времени используя необычные медные инструменты, чтобы измерить что-то нематериальное, чего Грег при всем желании не мог увидеть и постичь. В отличие от Шерлока, Сержант делала это размеренно и методично, словно полицейский. Она начала свое исследование с пальцев ног трупа, и Грегу ничего не оставалось, как просто стоять рядом и пытаться понять, что происходит.  
  
— Я никогда еще встречала ни одного, — прошептала Хупер Грегу, и ему не в первый раз стало любопытно, кем Сержант была.  
  
Она не выглядела богатой, не то что Майкрофт, но даже этого Грег не мог утверждать наверняка. Вполне могло статься, что люди, способные оживлять мертвых, одевались так, как пожелают, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Может, Грегу вообще повезло, что Хупер не решила одеться как сам Потрошитель — в черный балахон с капюшоном и белые перчатки.  
  
— Ни одного кого? — неловко спросил Грег.  
  
— Одну из Лордов и Леди, — восторженно отозвалась Хупер и покраснела, приняв сомнения Грега за недоумение. Покраснев, она выпалила: — О, простите, пожалуйста. Я все время забываю, что вы… ну, не искусник, не маг, инспектор. Вы можете не знать, кто это.  
  
— Мистер Холмс… Майкрофт Холмс сказал, что они охотники на магов.  
  
Хупер нахмурилась, а Сержант напряглась.  
  
— О, надеюсь, он вот прямо так не сказал! Это невежливо.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ну, мы же не называем человеческих полицейских "охотники на воров", — укоризненно отозвалась Хупер.  
  
— Так вы полицейская, — Грег с удвоенным интересом посмотрел на Сержант. — Из магической полиции?  
  
— Если вам так угодно нас называть, — сухо и саркастически ответила Сержант. — У нас с вами схожие задачи. Разница лишь в том, что ваш преступник может выстрелить в вас, а мой — исказить и разрушить саму реальность.  
  
— И вы все женщины? — огорошено спросил Грег.  
  
— Да, большинство из нас, — улыбнулась Сержант, и в этой улыбке было мало дружелюбия. — В отличие от вашей полиции, так ведь?  
  
— Да, и мне чертовски жаль, — пожал плечами Грег. — Женщины не менее умные, чем мужчины, а то и более, и могут быть тверже стали.  
  
— А, так вы один из прогрессивных мужчин. Считайте, что я поражена, — сказала Сержант, однако ее тон не подтверждал ее слова. Впрочем, она чуть расслабилась, выпрямилась, чуть отвернувшись от тела, и продолжила:  
  
— В любви и в магии все средства хороши, инспектор. Однако, у женщин лучше получается эта работа. Некоторые говорят, это потому, что первые два мага в истории человечества были женщинами: Ева и Лилит. Адам был создан из глины, они — заклинаниями. Так я слышала, — рассеяно добавила и вернулась к своему исследованию.  
  
— Если только в такое верите, — пробормотала Хупер, и когда Грег вопросительно посмотрел на него, пояснила:  
  
— Психопомпы не очень-то серьезно воспринимают религию и тому подобное.  
  
— А-а-а…  
  
Грег уже начинал жалеть, что настоял на своем присутствии на этом обследовании. Майкрофт говорил, что в этом нет никакой необходимости, но тогда Грег решил проявить упрямство и отказался с ним соглашаться. Несмотря на холод, труп Келли уже начал разлагаться, и запах гниющей плоти душил Грега.  
  
— Что вы видите? — спросил он Сержант.  
  
— Мертвую женщину, — коротко ответила та.  
  
— Отлично, сам бы я никогда не догадался.  
  
Сержант мрачно улыбнулась, и именно эта улыбка убедила, наконец, Грега в том, что она и впрямь была такой, как намекала Хупер. Они с Грегом занимались одним и тем же.  
  
— Кригор сожрал ее внутренности от таза до сердца. В теле почти не осталось крови.  
  
— Да комната была просто залита кровью.  
  
— Это были родовые воды, — отмахнулась Сержант. — Кригор практически осушил ее, но превратил часть плоти в жидкость. Он ел и ел, пока ему не стало настолько тесно, что он выбрался наружу.  
  
Грег содрогнулся.  
  
— Люди Майкрофта не нашли его, — сказал он. — И соседи не слышали ничего подозрительного. Если бы владелец дома не пришел к Келли за арендной платой, мы бы обнаружили тело, только когда оно начало бы вонять.  
  
— Вопрос в том, — кивая собственным мыслям, сказала Сержант, — зачем он это делает.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс…  
  
— Шерлок Холмс! — с недовольной гримасой перебила его Сержант. — Не надо позволять непрофессионалам лезть в дела полиции, даже если это брат Дракона Англии. Это просто позорище.  
  
— Он раскрыл немало дел, — возразил удивленный Грег.  
  
Обычно люди, не имеющие отношения к Скотланд-Ярду, по-другому воспринимали Шерлока Холмса, и Грег привык к прямо противоположной реакции на его таланты. Простые обыватели превозносили его до небес, втаптывая в грязь Лестрейда и прочих полицейских, особенно с тех пор, как истории Уотсона обрели популярность.  
  
— Да, с преступниками, которые не были магами, — отозвалась Сержант. — С магами он раньше дела не имел. То, что он сует свой нос в это, плохо закончится, помяните мое слово. Искусники недаром сами улаживают свои проблемы. Как правило, — добавила она, многозначительно посмотрев на Грега и Хупер. — Дракону следовало оставить все в тайне.  
  
— На кону стояла жизнь его матери, — напряженно ответил Грег.  
  
— Я видела, как заклинания срабатывают неверно, когда маг делает что-то дурное, — невозмутимо парировала Сержант, — и участие в этом не-магов лишь все усугубляет. Следовало решить все по-тихому, но теперь уже поздно.  
  
Она рассыпала железную стружку у бока трупа, зарисовала получившийся узор в записную книжку, а затем положила то, что выглядело маленькой птичкой из соломы, выкрашенной в ярко-красный цвет, в рану в животе. Птичка стала розовой, и Сержант нахмурилась.  
  
— Замолчать шесть убийств и сделать вид, что их не было?  
  
— Это непросто, но возможно, я такое видела, — откликнулась Сержант и убрала птичку. — Дракон проявил сентиментальность. Такое случается. Не только с его матерью, с вами тоже. Эй, — добавила она, когда Лестрейд сжал челюсть, — без обид, хорошо? В любви и магии все средства хороши, помните?  
  
Теперь Хупер смотрела на них с еще большим любопытством и покраснела, когда Грег недовольно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я сейчас оживила тело? — робко спросила она Сержант.  
  
— Нет, думаю, мы и так знаем, что случилось. Кригор медленно выел ее внутренности и выбрался наружу.  
  
— Вы не хотите посмотреть, сколько он ждал на этот раз, прежде чем убить ее? — с сомнением спросил Грег.  
  
— А смысл? Это не поможет мне найти убийцу. К тому же, у нас есть зацепка. Возможно, вы правы насчет брата Дракона. Хотя, как по мне, ему просто повезло.  
  
— Повезло? Он уже нашел Потрошителя?  
  
— Нет. Он наткнулся на сигнальные чары в Дареме и попал в ловушку. Он исчез. Девочки роют носом землю в его поисках, и, полагаю, Дракон бросил на это все свои ресурсы. Это — чертов хаос.  
  
— Что? Когда это случилось?  
  
— Не так давно, — озадаченно ответила Сержант. — Перед тем, как я приехала в морг.  
  
Грег лично привез ее сюда, забрав из "Диогена" после того, как послал Майкрофту телеграмму с вопросом о том, когда планируется второе неофициальное обследование трупа. Если подумать… Майкрофт пытался отправить его обратно в Скотланд-Ярд под каким-то надуманным предлогом, но Грег отказался, и тогда он отправил его в морг с Хупер и Сержант…  
  
— Ублюдок, — пробормотал себе под нос Грег. — Он уже знал, что Шерлок пропал!  
  
— Он не хотел вовлекать в это еще одного не-мага, — без капли ехидства или раздражения сказала Сержант. — Мне жаль.  
  
— Тогда почему вы здесь?  
  
— Потому что, — терпеливо пояснила Сержант, — почти все убийства были совершены в Уайтчепеле. Такие убийцы обожают придерживаться выработанных схем. Рано или поздно он снова объявится в Уайтчепеле, вот увидите.  
  
— Но Холмс… к тому времени…  
  
— Тогда надейтесь, что мои сестры уже наступают убийце на пятки, — сказала Сержант и, заметив волнение Грега, добавила: — Не беспокойтесь, инспектор, в таких делах мы — лучшие из лучших. Мы найдем Шерлока Холмса.  
  
  
**Глава 11**  
  
Шерлок моргнул, пытаясь сориентироваться и в пространстве, и в происходящем, когда за секунду он перенесся с лужайки перед Даремским университетом, где было весьма прохладно, в большую и теплую комнату, заставленную разными предметами. Книги на различных языках неровными башнями высились вдоль стен, а на деревянном полу и столе, заменяя пресс-папье, лежали странные медные и золотые инструменты, назначение которых Шерлок не мог сходу определить. Окон не было, и комната освещалась лампами, висевшими над книгами на разном расстоянии друг от друга и над огромным столом, который занимал большую часть комнаты. Судя по всему, стол был вырезан из огромного блока обсидиана и смотрелся чужеродным элементом в комнате, которая во всем остальном походила на большой кабинет. На одном конце стола стояло изящное оборудование для химических экспериментов, рядом — колбы, чаши и кувшины с высохшим содержимым. На полу валялся опрокинутый стул. Сильно пахло камфарой, благовониями и чем-то странным, будто бы какой-то непонятной кислотой.  
  
На столе сидел убийца, а у его ног, свернувшись клубком на полу, лежала тень тигра.  
  
Убийца улыбнулся, широко и безумно, и щелкнул каблуками. Он был худым мужчиной примерно того же возраста, что и Шерлок, но невысоким, с тонкими темными волосами и слишком широким ртом. На нем был щеголеватый, хорошего качества костюм, подобный тому, что носил Майкрофт, серого цвета с сизым отливом, однако на убийце костюм выглядел не столько необходимой повседневной одеждой, сколько маскарадным нарядом. В темных глазах убийцы отчетливо горело безумие. Под его ногами угольно-черная тень, размытая, но очертаниями все еще похожая на тигра, шевельнулась и хрипло выдохнула. Кожа тигра пошла рябью, изнутри проступили пугающие комки и иглы, но они быстро исчезли, и на поверхности проступило нечто, отдаленно похожее на мех.  
  
Кригор.  
  
Уотсон был прав.  
  
— Вы и в самом деле профессор, — сказал Шерлок, заметив позу, в которой сидел убийца, пятна чернил на его руках, засаленность рукавов даже такого дорогого костюма, мозоли на пальцах. — Верно?  
  
— Верно. Я счел это весьма полезным, и Библиотека Козина всегда рядом. — Голос убийцы звучал раздражающе певуче. — Наконец-то мы познакомились лично, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Боюсь, вы знаете обо мне больше, чем я о вас.  
  
— Мориарти, — представился убийца. — Джеймс Мориарти. Профессор Мориарти, если вам угодно.  
  
— Автор "Динамики астероида", — удивленно вспомнил Шерлок. — Бог мой, сэр, это была великолепная задачка чистой математики.  
  
— Именно, — сказал Мориарти и улыбнулся еще шире. — Всегда приятно встретить образованного человека.  
  
— Вы поэтому поставили ловушку? Пытались поймать какого-нибудь студента?  
  
— Боже упаси. Большая их часть совершенно безнадежны, уж я-то знаю. Нет, сигнальные чары у Дарема были настроены на вас. Я знал, что рано или поздно вы меня найдете. А если нет… Я был бы крайне разочаро-о-ован, — пропел он с действующей на нервы жизнерадостностью.  
  
— На меня? — переспросил Шерлок, чтобы выиграть время, и проигрывая в уме все возможные сценарии своих действий. У него имелся при себе револьвер с железными пулями, который Уотсон заставил его носить при себе, несмотря на то, что тот был совершенно бесполезен при столкновении с Мориарти в той аллее. Однако теперь Шерлок порадовался настойчивости друга. Возможно, сейчас Мориарти не будет закрыт щитом. А может, и будет. — Если вы так хотели со мной познакомиться, могли бы заглянуть на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— О, я едва смог побороть искушение, — признался Мориарти. — Но нет, так лучше. Видите ли, мне нужен последний кусочек паззла, чтобы завершить создание моего нового фамилиара. Думаю, вы подойдете как нельзя лучше.  
  
— Мозг, — сообразил Шерлок, пытаясь не смотреть на кригора.  
  
— Мозг, — согласился Мориарти. — Но не просто первый попавшийся мозг. Мне нужен подходящий мозг. Понимаете, — он снова безумно улыбнулся, — на вершине весьма одиноко. Немного преступных схем тут, чуть математических монографий там… но нет ни одного подходящего компаньона. Думаю, не будь я магом, мне было бы проще. Я бы подобрал на улице какого-нибудь громилу, возможно, отставного военного. Но когда у тебя есть дар магии, утомительно иметь дело с обычными людьми.  
  
— Тогда почему вы подсаживали кригоров не-магам? — настороженно спросил Шерлок.  
  
— У обычных людей более развито чувство собственного биморфизма, — беспечно сказал Морирати. — Тела тех, чей разум не затронут магией, легче поддаются нужной трансформации. Однако, — продолжил Мориарти, склонив голову, — мне не удалось заставить формулу работать в телах ни от чего не зависимых людей. От этой странности формулы мне так и не удалось избавиться. Зависимые — от алкоголя или же от наркотиков — позволяли моему авторскому зелью преодолеть сопротивление мозга ровно так, как мне было нужно.  
  
— Вы создали зелье с формулой преобразования материи, изменения связи формы и содержания, — сделал вывод Шерлок. — Вам нужно было создать что-то меньшей массы, приблизительно размером с человека. Вы хотели создать голема.  
  
— Неплохо для не-искусника, — решил Мориарти и хитро улыбнулся. — Я изучил вашу жизнь, знаете ли. Я никогда не мог понять, почему вы отреклись от лучшего мира. Мир простых смертных, не-магов слишком скучен для человека с вашим интеллектом. Учитывая ваше происхождение, даже в мире магов, не будучи искусником, вы бы добились успеха.  
  
— "Мир простых смертных" имеет свои плюсы и свои минусы, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. Нет, револьвер не подойдет. Вероятность успеха — примерно двадцать два процента. Недопустимо. — Что дальше? Прикажете вашей зверюшке съесть меня?  
  
— Думаю, — прерывисто вздохнул Мориарти, и тень тигра вновь шевельнулась при звуке его голоса, — это логичный шаг.  
  
— Вообще-то, это нелогичный шаг, — сказал Шерлок, сохраняя спокойный тон.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я отдал всего себя, чтобы найти и остановить вас. Если ваш зверь поглотит меня, если хоть частичка меня останется в нем, я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы убить вас, найти способ обойти все ваши заклятия повиновения. Вы ведь не можете точно предсказать, что случится, если меня сожрут, так? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Нет, и в этом-то вся прелесть экспериментов, — признал Мориарти. — Возможно, я готов пойти на этот риск. Что такое жизнь без риска?  
  
— Риск скучен, — холодно отозвался Шерлок. — Особенно когда ставки определены не логическим, а субъективным решением. Что такое жизнь без логики?  
  
— Согласно этой логике, я должен вас убить. Избавиться от тела. Сомневаюсь, что даже ваш блистательный брат найдет нас здесь.  
  
Карманный мир. Возможно, связанный с каким-то местом в Дареме, но очень хитроумно, чтобы никто не нашел его.  
  
— Возможно. У меня есть другой выход из нашей тупиковой ситуации.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Вы играете в шахматы?  
  
— Время от времени, — скромно ответил Мориарти, но судя по тому, как дрогнули его пальцы, скромность эта была напускной.  
  
— Я предлагаю сыграть в шахматы. Три игры. Если я выиграю, вы отпустите меня целым и невредимым.  
  
— А если проиграете?  
  
— Я позволю вашему питомцу съесть меня и не буду думать о мести.  
  
— Вы ставите на кон гораздо больше, чем я.  
  
— Сколько людей сумели выследить вас? — поинтересовался Шерлок. — Если вам нужен человек с определенным интеллектом и волей, чтобы в полной мере оживить вашего кригора, вы потратите годы на новые поиски. И то при условии, что вам удастся уговорить вашу новую жертву быть съеденным без сопротивления и намерения отомстить в будущем, будучи уже кригором.  
  
— Я очень, очень убедителен, — сказал Мориарти с тонкой улыбкой, отражающей его безумие. — И в некоторых аспектах моей работы мне это очень помогло. Я, скажем так, консультирующий преступник. Меня вдохновили истории доктора Уотсона. Можно сказать, что я его огромный поклонник, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Я передам ваши комплименты доктору.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что дар Мориарти и стал тем, что его сломало. Он не смог объединить свой дар математического гения с не менее сильным магическим даром. Эти способности были прямо противоположными: чистая логика и чистый хаос. Его разум пошел трещинами, как разбитая ваза, и этих трещин оказалось достаточно, чтобы им не заинтересовался мир магов. Возможно даже, он какое-то время жил среди обычных людей, посвящая свою логику математике, а хаос — преступлениям. Однако этого оказалось недостаточно, потому что две противоположные половины Мориарти боролись друг с другом, и в итоге это вылилось в убийства и кригоров.  
  
Шерлок испытывал к нему некоторую жалость. Жалость к тому человеку, которым Мориарти мог бы стать, не родись он с магией и хаосом внутри. В то же время Шерлок испытывал облегчение, потому что осознавал, что, унаследуй он сам семейный дар, он стал бы таким же, как Мориарти. Еще Шерлоку было любопытно, потому что, хотя он и начал давно подозревать, что за некоторыми преступлениями в Англии и на Континенте стоял один и тот же человек, до сегодняшнего дня он никак не связывал их с Мориарти.  
  
Вероятно, некоторые мысли отразились на его лице, потому что улыбка Мориарти померкла, и он внимательно посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь мысленно решить новое и сложное уравнение. Судя по всему, Мориарти все же решил его для себя до конца: он вдруг улыбнулся, но медленно, словно Чеширский кот.  
  
— Хорошо. Я принимаю ваше предложение. Однако мы сыграем одну игру, а не три.  
  
— Хорошо, одну.  
  
Шерлок не двинулся с места, когда Мориарти соскользнул со стола и поднял ладони. Он сказал что-то на резком, незнакомом Шерлоку языке, и стол съежился, меняя не только форму, но и размер, и внешний вид, и в конце концов превратился в маленький серый каменный столик. У столика, друг напротив друга, стояли два небольших каменных стула, а неподалеку лежал кригор. Шахматная доска была выгравирована прямо на поверхности столешницы: ее мраморные черные и белые клетки блестели в свете ламп. Впрочем, уже через несколько секунд они дрогнули, и на доске прямо из камня медленно появились шахматные фигуры, извиваясь и колеблясь, пока они принимали нужные формы. В конце концов на доске выстроились изящные черные и белые фигуры. На морде коня застыло особенно страдальческое выражение.  
  
— Белые или черные? — великодушно поинтересовался Мориарти?  
  
— Ваш выбор.  
  
— Тогда давайте придерживаться стереотипов, — сказал Мориарти и выбрал черные фигуры.  
  
Шерлок сел напротив, стараясь не смотреть на кригора, который дернулся и тихо зарычал. Его мощные когти впились в пол, оставив в нем приличные дыры.  
  
— Все в порядке, он не опасен, — весело сказал Мориарти, все же заметив нервозность Шерлока. — Он совершенно безмозглый. Просто тень-марионетка.  
  
— Его предшественников это не остановило.  
  
— Этим-то и хороши магические паразиты: мозг им совершенно необязателен, — сказал Мориарти, согнул бледные пальцы, и кригор встал, подошел к нему и сел рядом.  
  
Плечи кригора были намного выше стола, а его голова была примерно на уровне головы самого Мориарти, который неторопливо погладил своего питомца.  
  
— Вот почему я был так заворожен ими, вот почему я решил их исследовать, — продолжил Мориарти. — Можно отрезать им голову, но они все равно будут продолжать свое существование, пока кормятся чьей-то магией. Есть крайне мало способов уничтожить кригора.  
  
— Огонь и железо, — сказал Шерлок и сделал первый ход: пешка на e4.  
  
Мориарти склонил голову, взялся за круглый кончик пешки и подвинул ее на c5. Первые двадцать шагов они играли в тишине, которая нарушалась лишь их дыханием и стуком мраморных фигурок о доску. Мориарти играл хорошо, хоть и немного безрассудно, но их уровни были равны, и, что немаловажно, игра стерла с его лица безумную улыбку. Чуть хмурясь, Мориарти сосредоточенно обдумывал ходы, поставив локти на стол и подперев кулаком голову. Черный слон съел пешку, и Шерлок передвинул свою вторую ладью, чтобы подставить его под удар. Мориарти улыбнулся и заметил:  
  
— Я думал, вы будете тянуть время.  
  
— Это скучно, — коротко отозвался Шерлок и с живым интересом посмотрел на то, как Мориарти сдвинул одну из своих пешек, чтобы защитить слона.  
  
— Да, теперь я вижу, чтобы был прав насчет вас, — сообщил Мориарти, когда Шерлок ответил ему тем, что съел его пешку своей.  
  
Мориарти было достаточно подумать: «hg6», и он усмехнулся, когда эту белую пешку убрала с доски другая его черная пешка. Игр быстро превращалась в кровавую баню.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— У меня огромное искушение отпустить вас, несмотря ни на что, — сказал Мориарти, но в его улыбки не был ни следа искренности. — Ведь если вас не станет, с чем я останусь? У меня нет ни одного достойного соперника.  
  
— Мой брат больше подходит на роль вашего заклятого врага, — возразил Шерлок и поставил очередную пешку на b4, угрожая черной королеве.  
  
— У всех сильнейших магов одинаковое мышление, строение ума. У меня ушли годы, чтобы изменить это в себе, — признался Мориарти, когда черная королева заглотила наживку и съела пешку. — За это я благодарю свою католическую семью. Я все детство провел, каясь за грехи, и наш дом не покидали священники, которые пытались изгнать из меня дьявола. Так я научился скрывать свою натуру и притворяться. И, в конечном итоге, как отделять логику от хаоса.  
  
Шерлок невольно поднял взгляд, застигнутый врасплох тем, как точно Мориарти описал его собственные выводы, и тот вновь улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы тоже это понимаете, верно? Понимаете и видите. Вам повезло.  
  
— Да, повезло. — Ладья съела слона. Черная пешка съела белую ладью. — Тем не менее, я сбежал сразу же, как смог.  
  
— Я в курсе. Из Итона в Оксфорд и дальше, ни разу не оглядываясь. Вам следовало полностью порвать связи с семьей.  
  
— Я пытался.  
  
Виктория Холмс могла быть — и была — крайне настойчивой. И, невзирая ни на что, Шерлок любил свою семью, как бы тяжело это порой ни было.  
  
Мориарти задумчиво взглянул на него, когда Шерлок продвинул пешку на f5.  
  
— Мне жаль, что все так вышло с вашей матерью, — вновь неискренне сказал Мориарти. — Кригор предназначался не ей. Я потерял Эмерса.  
  
— Я понял.  
  
— Я рад, что ваш брат его уничтожил, — продолжил Мориарти. — Видите ли, сами по себе, по своей сущности, обретя окончательную форму, они являются чистейшим хаосом и бесполезны для кого бы ни было.  
  
— Почему вы использовали падших женщин? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
Мориарти дерзко передвинул ладью через всю доску, чтобы уничтожить последнего коня Шерлока.  
  
— Потому что магия подпитывается не только метафизической энергией, но и эмоциями. Поэтому женщинам в общем и целом лучше удается магия. По крайней мере, в этой части мира. Мужчины слишком сдержаны и все такое.  
  
Мориарти на секунду изобразил на лице выражение типичного хладнокровного и безэмоционального английского джентльмена.  
  
— Вы искали несчастье, — подытожил Шерлок. — Страдание, горе. Использовали их как пешек в своих целях.  
  
— Не просто сиюминутное страдание, нет. Целую жизнь, полую горестей, лишений, безнадежности, ненависти к себе. Лондон умеет выжимать из людей все соки, перемалывать их, как в мясорубке, и оставлять лишь ни на что не годные отходы, — сказал Мориарти, поглаживая морду кригора. – Из всех подобных мясорубок Уайтчепел – самая безжалостная. Кстати, ваш друг доктор Уотсон вас ищет. Он неплох, совсем неплох. Лучше, чем в собственных рассказах.  
  
— Да, я всегда находил это нелепым. Он любит преуменьшать свои заслуги. — В конце концов, Уотсон был умен. — Возможно, это дело рук чересчур рьяного редактора.  
  
— Он нашел несколько интересных мне книг в библиотеке Козина и связал их со мной. — Мориарти поджал губы, когда Шерлок поставил пешку на fg6 и съел его очередную пешку. — Теперь он шарится по моим кабинетам, размахивая железной булавкой. Зачем он это делает?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Тепло, Уотсон, тепло, но еще не горячо.  
  
— Кажется, я невольно внушил ему неверную идею о том, что железо рассеивает любую магию.  
  
— Ну, он точно не найдет вход в этот мир с помощью булавки, — с ноткой веселья сказал Мориарти и поставил свою ладью на h3, угрожая последней ладье Шерлока. — Лордам и Леди пока везет больше.  
  
— Вот как? — переспросил Шерлок, стараясь казаться равнодушным к этой новости. Именно эту информацию он и надеялся услышать. В его голове тут же родился новый план. Вероятность успеха — восемьдесят процентов. Белая королева съела черную королеву. — Надо полагать, они не такие безнадежные, как Скотланд-Ярд, я это учту.  
  
— Не совсем. Если бы они не сели вам на хвост, не продвинулись бы так далеко.  
  
— Не смущайте меня, профессор.  
  
Шерлок вел счет времени, но, пока они играли, все больше и больше фигур выстроились вдоль обеих сторон стола, и, в итоге, на доске остались лишь белые королева с королем и черные король, обе его ладьи и пешка. Черные пешки преследовали белых короля и королеву по всей доске, пытаясь поймать их в ловушку, то и дело объявляя шахи, но до мата так и не доходило, и постепенно игра начала буксовать, явно скатываясь к пату. Шерлок это понимал, равно как и хмурившийся Мориарти. Под столом Шерлок незаметно взял в левую руку револьвер с пулями с железными наконечниками. Он не мог сразу взвести курок, потому что щелчок мгновенно его выдаст, и потому он сидел, сжимая револьвер, что, впрочем, не придавало ему спокойствия. Оружие всегда было выбором Уотсона, но не Шерлока.  
  
— Еще партию? — предложил он. — Кажется, в этой у нас ничья.  
  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что нормальный человек боялся бы в эту минуту, если не с самой первой минуты их встречи с Мориарти. Ничья была неудачным исходом. Однако страха в Шерлоке не было, лишь предвкушение и некоторый азарт, когда он просчитывал все возможные варианты развития событий, отбрасывая наименее вероятные, и составлял план своих действий. При этом внешне он был совершенно невозмутим и смотрел в глаза человеку, который собирался его убить.  
  
— У меня нет оснований считать, что вторая партия завершится по-иному, — со вздохом сказал Мориарти. — Ваши друзья уже начинают меня раздражать. К сожалению, нам придется закончить игру.  
  
— К сожалению, — эхом настороженно отозвался Шерлок.  
  
— Мне не доставит никакого удовольствия ваша смерть, — спокойно и почти честно сказал Мориарти. — Но вы можете быть спокойны: в иной мир вы попадете через легкую чистую смерть. Я найду другой блестящий ум, чтобы оживить моего питомца.  
  
— Спасибо за такую любезность, — поблагодарил его Шерлок, пользуясь легкой растерянностью противника, все-таки решив рискнуть, взвел курок и, собравшись, выстрелил, не поднимая из-под стола руку.  
  
Выстрелил в кригора.  
  
Пули с железными наконечниками пробили шкуру кригора и вонзились в его плоть. Звук выстрела казался оглушающим, но даже сквозь звон в ушах Шерлок с удовлетворением подумал о том, что его расчет оправдался: Мориарти не защитил своего ручного монстра щитом. Кригор взвыл, отшатнулся назад, рыча и скалясь, и Шерлок, приподнявшись, разрядил обойму в его голову.  
  
— Вы глупец! — рассмеялся Мориарти, не потрудившись встать из-за стола, даже когда монстр, пьяно шатаясь, отступил назад. — В этих пулях недостаточно железа, чтобы убить любого кригора.  
  
— Я солгал, когда сделал вид, что никогда не знаком ни с одним из Лордов и Леди, — бесстрастно сказал Шерлок, также садясь обратно на свой стул. — Я встречался с Леди Аддер и знаю, что ей нет равных в отслеживании и распознавании колебаний магической энергии.  
  
Боль от железа, которую испытывал такой кригор, как этот, была достаточно сильна, чтобы просочиться даже через два мира.  
  
Не успел Шерлок договорить, как в воздухе рядом с ним появилась светящаяся трещина, из которой вышла сначала Аддер с хлыстом в руке, а затем Антея. Хлыст щелкнул, но Мориарти выставил руку, и кожаная плеть задела лишь его переливающийся щит, но не его самого. Впрочем, мгновение спустя щит этот не выдержал заклятья Антеи и исчез. Шерлок поспешно выскочил из-за стола и отбежал подальше. Из остававшейся в воздухе трещины появилась рука, схватила его за воротник и втащила внутрь…  
  
Шерлок со вскриком приземлился на траву, и ему понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы разглядеть положение солнца и вымощенную брусчаткой дорожку неподалеку, вдохнуть свежий воздух, наполненный различными запахами. Он снова находился в реальном мире, точнее, в Зеленом Замке. Майкрофт встал на колени перед Шерлоком, быстро проверил, не ранен ли он, пробормотал отрывок газели, а затем тяжело вздохнул и недовольно спросил:  
  
— Как, бога ради, ты всегда умудряешься попадать в такие переделки, стоит мне на секунду отвернуться?  
  
— Считай это непревзойденным талантом, — ответил Шерлок и поднялся на ноги. Майкрофт также встал, не обращая внимания на зеленые пятна на своих брюках. — Не собираешься присоединиться к схватке?  
  
— Лорды и Леди профессионалы, я лишь буду им мешать, — резко ответил Майкрофт и напряженно добавил:  
  
— Я рад, что ты не пострадал.  
  
На мгновение Шерлок задумался над тем, какими были бы их отношения, не стой между ними дар магии, этот непреодолимый барьер хаоса между двумя умами, которые должны были бы быть очень похожи, почти неотличимы друг друга. Возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому, и они сами были бы иными.  
  
Или нет.  
  
— Верни меня на Бейкер-стрит, — сказал, наконец, Шерлок и отбросил эту неуместную и ужасную сентиментальность. — И выуди Уотсона из кабинета Мориарти, пока он не причинил себе вреда.  
  
  
**Глава 12**  
  
_Шут (7)_  
  
Когда Майкрофт довольно бесцеремонно перенес Джона на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок уже находился там и мучил скрипку. Он даже не посмотрел на Джона, продолжая полулежать в кресле со скрипкой на коленях. Правда, когда Джон пришел в себя и ринулся к Шерлоку, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке, тот соизволил его заметить и раздраженно отмахнулся от всех попыток измерить его пульс.  
  
— Да, да, со мной все в порядке, я не пострадал, — резко сказал он.  
  
— Как вы… вы сбежали? Убийца мертв? Что случилось?  
  
— Прекратите засыпать меня вопросами, — ответил Шерлок и провел смычком по струнам, которые не преминули высоко заскрежетать, жалуясь на такое обращение. — Это дело вышло совершенно неудовлетворительным, сплошь состояло из зыбкой трясины неудач и ошибок, и я бы предпочел как можно быстрее забыть о нем.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что теперь мой брат в состоянии позаботиться обо всем.  
  
— Ну да, ваш брат, — сухо сказал Джон, потому что Майкрофт, как и Шерлок, не пожелал ни развеять его опасения, ни ответить на его вопросы.  
  
Он просто появился из ниоткуда в кабинете Мориарти, слегка толкнул Джона, заставив его сделать шаг назад — и вуаля, Джон оказался на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Джон решил, что если он когда-нибудь упомянет Майкрофта в своих рассказах, то исказит его персонажа еще больше, чем Лестрейда, и придаст ему карикатурный характер.  
  
— Кстати говоря, вы хорошо потрудились, найдя книги, которые вели к Мориарти, — добавил Шерлок. — Но этот трюк с булавкой действует только на иллюзии.  
  
— Думаю, ваш брат очень старался не рассмеяться, — признался Джон.  
  
На некоторое время в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь стонами бедной скрипки. В конце концов Джон не выдержал и, вздохнув, решил сделать себе чаю.  
  
— Все кончено? — спросил он, поставив на огонь чайник.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь. По крайней мере, это уже не наша забота, — отозвался Шерлок закрыв глаза и слегка нахмурившись. — Знаете, Уотсон, — небрежно продолжил он, — я думаю, что магия — это проклятие тех, кто родился с этим даром. По сути своей, магия — это яд для логического ума. Возможно, я напишу монографию на эту тему.  
  
— Ваш брат будет просто счастлив, — саркастически отозвался Джон.  
  
— Верно, — согласился Шерлок и безжалостно улыбнулся. — Просто счастлив.  
  
— Но если говорить серьезно, Холмс, то об убийствах Потрошителя несколько недель писали все газеты. Наверняка…  
  
— Наверняка что? — сварливо отозвался Шерлок. — Открытое судебное заседание и заявление о том, что магия существует? Сомневаюсь. Убийств больше не будет, и через месяц-другой газеты найдут новую тему для обсасывания. Люди скучны и предсказуемы, а жизнь полна разочарований.  
  
Он подчеркнул последнее высказывание особенно громкой нотой.  
  
Не переставая думать о словах Шерлока и о Потрошителе, Джон налил две чашки чая и сел в кресло, чтобы почитать вечернюю газету. Чуть позже он попытался сделать несколько заметок в свой блокнот, но лишь долго молча смотрел на бумагу и перо. Все закончилось тем, что он вздохнул, вырвал все страницы, посвященные делу Потрошителя и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, подошел к камину и бросил их туда. На другом конце комнаты скрипучая нота прервалась на середине и, после долгой паузы, Джон услышал, как Шерлок поднял скрипку к подбородку и воздух наполнили первые тягучие ноты арии.  
  
  
_Маг_  
  
Джеймс Мориарти дождался, пока прикованный к кровати человек утомится до изнеможения попытками освободиться, и только тогда вколол ему последнюю версию зелья, содержащего кригора. Он мог бы использовать коан, чтобы удержать полковника на месте и не дать ему сбежать, но к чему тратить энергию, когда жестокость работала не хуже? Крепко привязанный Себастьян Моран, бывший исследователь Бангалора, начал конвульсивно содрогаться, когда кригор принялся выедать его внутренности. Его крики заглушал кляп, лицо исказилось от боли, а пятки бессильно колотили по матрасу. Мориарти немного понаблюдал за его агонией, а затем встал и отошел к окну, из которого открывался великолепный вид на каскады Рейхенбахского водопада и скрытое сейчас туманом озеро внизу. Сюита падающей воды, с грохотом разбивающейся о камни, была самым подходящим сопровождением для того, что творилось в доме, где находился сейчас Мориарти. Вынужденный бежать, он забрался так далеко, как только мог, чтобы оторваться от погони.  
  
Моран застонал, дергая цепи в попытке освободиться, и Мориарти мимолетно подумал о том, чтобы заглянуть на Бейкер-стрит и избавиться от Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона, чтобы поставить точку в их соревновании, но отказался от этой идеи. Такая месть была бы слишком мелкой. Скучной, как сказал бы Холмс. Мориарти усмехнулся и пальцем начертил абстрактный узор на грязном окне. Скучно. Скучно. Он посмотрел на секундомер и вздохнул. Скоро кригор досуха выпьет и выест своего носителя. Мориарти придется убить Морана за пару минут до этого, чтобы насилие и последний сильный всплеск страха и боли, разделенный носителем и кригором, придало последнему импульс выбраться наружу. В противном случае, кригор лишь целиком сожрет человека и погибнет. Самые первые эксперименты Мориарти заканчивались печально, пока он не понял, в чем проблема.  
  
Когда палец Мориарти стал совершенно черным от множества выведенных на окне сложных узоров, он посмотрел на часы: прошла четверть часа. Он повернулся к Морану, ожидая увидеть разрушающееся тело со впавшими животом и грудью, полутруп, давно прекративший сопротивление. Вместо этого он с удивлением увидел молчаливо, но по-прежнему упорно силящегося избавиться от оков Морана, который прорычал что-то в кляп, когда Мориарти подошел к нему поближе, чтобы прижать его голову к подушке и пощупать пульс. Он оказался учащенным, но сильным. Глаза Морана блестели от ярости, боли и желания убить своего мучителя, и Мориарти улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну и ну, — сказал он и с издевательской нежностью погладил Морана по свалявшимся, мокрым от пота волосам. Тот выгнулся от боли и снова зарычал. — Любопытно.  
  
Кригор, как это ни поразительно… пытался слиться с носителем. Или, возможно, это Моран так яростно отвергал кригора, что тот не мог ничего поделать. До недавнего времени Моран зарабатывал подпольными боксерскими поединками на жизнь, полную алкоголя, жестокости и карточных игр, к которым испытывал настоящую зависимость. Мориарти похитил его вместо очередной падшей женщины, повинуясь внезапному порыву, и, быть может, поступил совершенно правильно. Моран был слишком упрям, чтобы умереть.  
  
— Позвольте мне представиться, — сказал Мориарти, присаживаясь на кровать. — Меня зовут Джеймс Мориарти. Я ответственен за ваше нынешнее состояние, и, как вы наверняка догадались, вы скоро умрете. Или же нет. Вы каким-то образом умудряетесь бороться со смертью, мой дорогой полковник. Считайте, что я заинтригован.  
  
Моран издал яростный крик боли, и Мориарти, словно спохватившись, щелчком пальцев убрал у него изо рта кляп.  
  
— Чертов ублюдок, — выплюнул Моран. — Если я освобожусь, то сверну тебе шею!  
  
— Да, в этом-то и проблема, — ответил Мориарти с широкой улыбкой, чувствуя, как начинает отступать скука. Может, ему еще есть, чем заняться в этом мире. — Я предлагаю вам перемирие, идет? Хотите, чтобы боль прекратилась?  
  
Использовать вариацию заклятия привязки, которое позволило ему подчинить своей воле предшественника Морана? Успокоить монстра в человеческой шкуре.  
  
— Сын шлюхи, — прошипел Моран, явно не настроенный на сделку, и Мориарти снова заткнул его кляпом.  
  
Пробормотав коан, он вынул из воздуха книгу по ассирийской поэзии, и Моран, резко выдохнув, удвоил свои усилия, выгибаясь и выкручиваясь от боли. Мориарти невозмутимо скрестил ноги и открыл книгу.  
  
В конце концов, все рано или поздно ломаются.  
  
— Это, — сказал он мычащему и извивающемуся Морану, — начало крепкой дружбы.  
  
  
_Императрица_  
  
Шерлок провел Рождество в доме матери, куда притащил и громко протестующего доктора Уотсона, чтобы было, за кого спрятаться. К тому же, тот еще не женился, близких родственников не имел, а здесь царило вечное лето, привлекавшее множество женщин — да Уотсон должен был быть ему благодарен. Шерлок бросил его на съедение волкам — женщинам-магам, которые стаями бродили по дому во время различных праздников и балов, охотясь на Майкрофта, и, по настоянию матери, вышел с ней на прогулку в сад.  
  
Лабиринт уже восстановили, и Шерлок изо всех сил старался не сделать вид, что он вовсе не поглядывает обеспокоенно на мать, готовый в любую минуту прийти на помощь. Виктория Холмс облачилась в ослепительное кремовое платье, расшитое жемчугом и опалами, и великолепную шляпку с широкими полями, украшенную пышными, ярко переливающимися всеми цветами радуги перьями фейри-птиц. И, хотя Виктория была все еще бледной и слишком худой, однако уже могла самостоятельно ходить, пусть и медленно, а ее рука, опиравшаяся на Шерлока, была такой же сильной, как и раньше.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — сказала Виктория с хитрой улыбкой, ничем не отличавшейся от ее обычных лукавых улыбок, и все тем же чуть саркастичным тоном, что был ей столь свойственен, сколько ее сын себя помнил.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул, немного расслабившись.  
  
— Тебе тоже, мама.  
  
— В последнее время я почти не вижу твоего брата. Без вас обоих дом кажется совсем пустым.  
  
— Нужды королевства и все такое, как я понимаю.  
  
Вообще-то, Шерлок очень в этом сомневался.  
  
А его мать никогда не нуждалась в компании, рядом всегда кто-то был.  
  
— Думаю, что он просто не хочет знакомить меня со своим любовником, — поджала губы Виктория.  
  
— Нужды рода, который необходимо продолжить и все такое, — равнодушно ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Ерунда, у нас полно родственников по всему миру, а должность Дракона навряд ли наследственная.  
  
— Да, просто так уж вышло, что эта должность оставалась в нашей семье последние три поколения.  
  
— Я надеялась, что ты родишься девочкой, — немного обиженно, хотя и с улыбкой, сказала Виктория. — Я выбрала имя, одежду, обстановку в детской.  
  
— Да, я знаю.  
  
Первым, что помнил Шерлок о своей детской, были методичные попытки Майкрофта заменить всю его девчачью и кружевную одежду на что-то более подходящее мальчику. А еще — ответные действия матери, которая игриво, на первый взгляд, заново наполняла комнату все более и более странными игрушками и мебелью.  
  
— Судя по всему, ты надеялась, что и Майкрофт родится девочкой.  
  
— Мирселлина и Шеринна, — вздохнула Виктория. — Вместо них я получила одного мальчика со слишком сильным для его собственного блага даром, а второго — вообще без дара.  
  
— Майкрофт неплохо справляется со своей магией.  
  
— Потому что он чересчур вовлечен в мир, который никак не касается его собственного.  
  
— Оба мира связаны друг с другом, мама. Если не заботиться о башне из слоновьей кости, рано или поздно она развалится.  
  
Шерлок ожидал, что Виктория отмахнется от его слов с привычным сарказмом, но она сказала, серьезно посмотрев на него:  
  
— Да, я вижу.  
  
Сбитый с толку ее неожиданным согласием, Шерлок некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, а затем перевел взгляд на высокие стены лабиринта. Некоторое время они шли в тишине, пока Виктория не сказала:  
  
— Я рада, что Майкрофт стал Драконом Англии.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
С тех пор, как она вынужденно отошла от дел, вечеринки в ее доме стали еще более роскошными и дорогими.  
  
— Хотя не могу сказать, что я особенно довольна теми обстоятельствами, из-за которых это произошло.  
  
— Джеймс Мориарти еще жив, еще не поздно высказать ему все, что ты об этом думаешь.  
  
— Да, я много раз размышляля об этом, — поджала губы Виктория. — Твой брат, конечно же, категорически против.  
  
— Майкрофт есть Майкрофт.  
  
Слишком сильный для его же собственного блага маг.  
  
Почти безграничные возможности лингвиста уничтожили Мориарти. Майкрофт же, напротив, запер на сто замков все свои страхи, свои сомнения и нерешительность, вооружился хладнокровием и невозмутимостью и отдалился ото всех, кого любил, одновременно пытаясь выстроить вокруг них всех неприступные стены, за которыми они "будут в безопасности".  
  
— Наверняка сейчас он слишком занят, чтобы уделять этому вопросу много внимания, — продолжил Шерлок, хотя и не вполне серьезно.  
  
Майкрофт мог управлять хоть всем миром, но даже при этом он нашел бы время сунуть свой нос туда, куда его не просят.  
  
— Поэтому я возлагаю большие надежды на этого инспектора Лестрейда, — фыркнула Виктория. — Расскажи мне о нем.  
  
— О нем? — поморщился Шерлок. — Он скучный и лишен воображения. Его главное предназначение — служить моим посредником в общении со Скотланд-Ярдом.  
  
— Однако ты часто вовлекаешь его в свои приключения.  
  
Приключения! Шерлок с трудом подавил вздох.  
  
— В мои расследования. Да, потому что он лучший из худших. К тому же, он предан мне, терпелив и готов учиться. Это больше, чем можно сказать обо всех полицейских Скотланд-Ярда в целом.  
  
— Хм, — только и ответила Виктория.  
  
Они прошли сквозь лабиринт, и, лишь оказавшись возле дерева с дверью во внешний мир, Шерлок понял, зачем мама привела его сюда. Все ветки дерева были увешаны пальто гостей, все, кроме одной, самой нижней.  
  
— Но Майкрофт же дома… — начал был Шерлок, но осекся. — Ты прислала инспектору личное приглашение? Через Мейфэр?  
  
— Это Рождество, дорогой, — высокомерно отозвалась Виктория. — Хотя бы раз в год я пытаюсь проявить интерес к вашей жизни. К тому же, твоему брату пора напомнить, что мир не вращается вокруг него, что бы он по сам по этому поводу ни думал.  
  
— А, месть, — обреченно сказал Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт должен был это предвидеть.  
  
— Дорогой, я просто хочу познакомиться с особенным другом Майкрофта, вот и все. Понять, почему он им так очарован.  
  
— Полагаю, что если Лестрейд переживет твою засаду и допрос с пристрастием, он легко сумеет выдержать отношения с Майкрофтом.  
  
— Не будь таким мелочным.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, а Виктория достала серебряные карманные часы, проверила время и, захлопнув крышку, убрала часы обратно в рукав. Дверь в дереве начала открываться.  
  
  
_Влюбленные_  
  
Грег был слегка пьян, и потому расслаблен и доволен жизнью, когда Майкрофт потерял всякий интерес к рождественскому ужину и, даже не стараясь таиться, вывел любовника из сада, где был накрыт роскошный стол. Грег начал тихо хихикать на полпути к спальне Майкрофта и громко расхохотался, когда они ввалились внутрь. Гневный взгляд Майкрофта не только не успокоил его, но, напротив, лишь усилил смех.  
  
— Это ты так проявляешь сдержанность и скрываешь ото всех свою личную жизнь? После того, как ты отчитал меня за то, что я пришел на вечеринку…  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты принял приглашение моей матери, — прорычал Майкрофт.  
  
Они как-то умудрились добраться до кровати, куда рухнули, часто дыша. Их пиджаки остались где-то на полу, а на ногах, свесившихся с края кровати, уже не было ни ботинок, но носков.  
  
— Что, мне надо было отказать? — притворяясь шокированным, уточнил Грег. — Это вообще-то невежливо, между прочим, к тому же, меня пригласила твоя мать.  
  
— Надо было, по крайней мере, сообщить мне об этом.  
  
— Как, послать магическую телеграмму? — шутливо спросил Грег.  
  
Майкрофт возмущенно попытался объяснить Грегу, чего он от него хотел, но тот не дал ему такой возможности и заткнул поцелуем. Грег сумел неуклюже перевернуться и лечь на Майкрофта, едва не получив коленом в печень, пока они устраивались поудобнее. Майкрофт погладил плечи Грега и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его жилете. Чем дольше они были вместе, тем легче им было управляться с одеждой друг друга, и они все так же нетерпеливо, но гораздо ловчее стаскивали друг с друга жилеты, рубашки и майки, бросая их на пол. Грег куснул сначала голое плечо Майкрофта, а затем, опустив голову, — его темный напряженный сосок. Грег почувствовал запах его пота, странный металлический запах его магии, и решил оставить пока в покое одежду Майкрофта, чьи пальцы замерли на ремне Грега, и принялся лизать и ставить засосы на груди Майкрофта. Грег усмехнулся, когда Майкрофт, наконец, отмер и резко дернул его ремень, ругаясь по-французски. В отместку Грег укусил его за второй сосок, и Майкрофт с легкостью переключился на испанские ругательства, а затем на неизвестный рычащий язык. Расстегнув ремень Майкрофта и развязав шнурки его кальсон, Грег обхватил его вставший член сухой ладонью. Наверняка это было не очень приятно, если не болезненно, но Майкрофт все равно подался вверх и толкнулся в его ладонь, издав звук, который совершенно точно был жалобным хныканьем. Майкрофт был красным, растрепанным и настолько расслабленным, отпустившим себя, что Грег не выдержал и, подтянувшись наверх, поцеловал его щетинистую щеку, горбинку носа, изгиб скулы и, наконец, его приоткрытые губы, горячие и мокрые, полные обещаний.  
  
— Ты меня сокрушаешь, — прошипел Майкрофт Грегу в ухо, когда они окончательно избавились от одежды.  
  
Грег улыбнулся, ни капли ни раскаиваясь, и царапнул зубами шею Майкрофта, прижав язык к вене и чувствуя биение пульса. Эта тесная связь между ними, их страсть и близость до сих пор были непривычны для Грега. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного ни с одной женщиной, не ощущал такого влечения, такого дикого желания, от которого звенело в ушах. Плюнув на ладонь, Грег взял в кулак оба члена, и Майкрофт откинулся на кровать с очередным неразличимым ругательством. Однако секунду спустя он столкнул с себя Грега, застав его врасплох, и, уложив его на спину, поцеловал так крепко и грубо, что их зубы ударились друг об друга. Грег почувствовал на языке кровь из царапины на губе Майкрофта и в качестве извинения лизнул рану. Майкрофт невольно толкнулся бедрами вверх, потираясь членом о его ногу, но когда Грег протянул к нему руку, его запястье оттолкнули и прижали к матрасу. Майкрофт оседлал его бедра, глядя на него темными от страсти глазами, и хищно улыбнулся. У Грега перехватило дыхание, и он не смог сдержать умоляюще-жалобного:  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
— Ты невероятный.  
  
— И это говоришь мне ты? — с самой лукавой усмешкой, которую он только смог изобразить в этой ситуации, спросил Грег. — Мерлин.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — проворчал Майкрофт и чувствительно укусил Грега за грудь, прямо над соском.  
  
Грег выгнулся и вскрикнул.  
  
— Эй! Осторожнее… Боже…  
  
Молниеносно и совершенно неожиданно Грег оказался стоящим на коленях с задранным вверх задом, уткнувшись щекой в подушку. Майкрофт пробормотал что-то, от чего кожу Грега словно кольнуло множеством мелких иголок. Он посмотрел через плечо и увидел расслабленную улыбку Майкрофта, который, поймав его взгляд, наклонился и куснул Грега за ягодицу. Зараза!  
  
— Ты, ненормальный аристократ, и… Боже правый!  
  
Майкрофт раздвинул его ягодицы и провел языком между ними. — Это… это…  
  
Грег окончательно лишился дара речи и только и мог, что стонать и хныкать, когда Майкрофт снова лизнул его, никуда не торопясь, а затем надавил языком на его дырку и просунул внутрь кончик. Осознание того, что Майкрофт — утонченный, сдержанный, холеный и благопристойный Майкрофт, чье горячее дыхание Грег ощущал на самой интимной части своего тела, делал с ним такие грязные и просто невероятные вещи, возбуждало до безумия.  
  
— Раздвинь ноги, Грегори, — промурлыкал Майкрофт, — и держи руки при себе.  
  
— Это грязно, — все же сумел выговорить Грег.  
  
— Я использовал заклинание. Руки при себе, дорогой.  
  
Грегу было непросто повиноваться, особенно когда Майкрофт начал посасывать нежную кожу у входа, обводить его языком, вылизывать его изнутри. Несмотря на заклятие, Грег не мог перестать считать все, что происходило, непристойным, запретным и совершенно непотребным, но влияние Майкрофта Холмса, очевидно, сделало свое дело и развратило его: вместо того, чтобы, чтобы протестовать, он лишь прогнулся, подставляясь под умелый язык Майкрофта. Распаленный и сгорающий от желания, Грег стонал в подушку, умолял, охотно насаживаясь сначала на язык любовника, а затем на его скользкие пальцы. Когда Майкрофт задел внутри него какую-то точку, у Грега потемнело в глазах от наслаждения, и, гортанно вскрикнув, он выплеснулся на простыню, машинально продолжая толкаться бедрами навстречу пальцам Майкрофта.  
  
— Грегори, — выдохнул Майкрофт. — Мой Грегори.  
  
В его голосе было столько благоговения, нежности и собственнического инстинкта, что Грег повернул лицо, спрятав его в подушку, чтобы скрыть защипавшие глаза и отражавшееся в них слепое обожание, вспыхнувшее с новой силой. Пока Грег пытался отдышаться, Майкрофт вынул из него пальцы, поцеловал его спину и спросил напряженно и нетерпеливо:  
  
— Грегори, можно? Ты мне нужен.  
  
— Сделай это.  
  
Грег уперся в изголовье, и длинно, рвано застонал, не в силах сделать ни вдоха, когда Майкрофт вошел в него, растягивая на грани боли, наполняя собой до отказа. Это было странное, но не неприятное ощущение. Грег закусил подушку, чтобы заглушить крик, балансируя на грани желания, боли и преданности Майкрофту, который, едва ли сам это осознавая, хрипло хвалил и подбадривал его, поглаживая по бокам и бедрам. В конце концов, Майкрофт вошел в него до конца и подсунул ему под бедра подушку, затем еще одну, накрывая своим телом. Грега окутал запах лета, полного диких цветов и раскаленного палящим солнцем воздуха, которым невозможно дышать. Майкрофт простонал что-то неразличимое, упершись локтями в матрас, и мокро дышал в шею Грегу, пока тот не расслабился и не приподнял осторожно зад, глубже насаживаясь на его член.  
  
Вспоминая все их предыдущие… приватные встречи, которые были быстрыми, нетерпеливыми и служили отличным способом сбросить пар и получить удовольствие, Грег ожидал, что его вот-вот начнут вколачивать в матрас, однако вместо этого Майкрофт медленно и, на первый взгляд, невозмутимо скользил в нем, едва двигаясь, и резко выдыхал, лишь когда чуть менял позицию. Наконец, он нашел ту самую точку внутри Грега, которая снова превратила напряжение в удовольствие. Грег охнул, и Майкрофт, довольно хмыкнув, принялся каждым своим неторопливым и ленивым движением бедер задевать эту точку, пока член Грега снова не встал.  
  
— Пожалуйста!  
  
Сначала Грег нетерпеливо стонал и умолял Майкрофта, который никак не реагировал на его просьбы двигаться быстрее, затем начал ругаться, затем — опять умолять, пока не охрип и не обессилел настолько, что мог лишь беспомощно стонать и всхлипывать. Медленные и размеренные толчки Майкрофта и его невесомые поцелуи приносили столько невыносимого наслаждения, что Грег, не выдержав всех этих зашкаливающих ощущений, в какой-то момент на несколько секунд отключился. Когда он пришел в себя, то понял, что подушка под ним мокрая от семени — очевидно, он кончил, сам того не почувствовал. Майкрофт протяжно и удовлетворенно вздохнул и вышел из Грега. Удивившись, Грег хотел было обернуться, но не успел и охнул, когда Майкрофт кончил ему на спину и на зад. Он хрипло рассмеялся, когда Майкрофт убрал с них обоих все мокрые следы произошедшего и, укрыв их одеялом, лег рядом. На этот раз Майкрофт не стал возмущаться веселью Грега, лишь поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Ты настолько не хочешь видеть меня на завтрашнем вечере, — прошептал Грег, — что решил лишить меня возможности ходить?  
  
— Да, ты меня раскусил, — не менее сипло ответил Майкрофт и, улыбнувшись, поближе притянул к себе Грега и прижался к нему в темноте спальни, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
  
_Колесница_  
  
Салли "Сержант" Донован закончила свой неторопливый и осторожный обход коттеджа снаружи, убрала револьвер в кобуру и зашла внутрь. Входная дверь была сорвана с петель, и Салли ощущала слабый вязкий запах разрушенных защитных чар, смешанный с резким цитрусовым запахом магии Антеи. Саму Антею и Аддер Салли нашла в спальне, где они внимательно изучали кровать со ржавым остовом и грязным голым матрасом, порванным по краям. Одно большое, смердящее разорванным кишечником пятно на нем явно было свежее прочих. Отчетливые царапины на столбиках кровати указывали на то, что кто-то совсем недавно был прикован к ним. Вероятно, жертва боролась до последнего.  
  
— Кажется, мы нашли нашего убийцу, — сказала Аддер, потрогав кончиками затянутых в кружевную перчатку пальцев один из столбиков. Антея подошла к грязному окну, где на пыльном стекле был выведен большой знак, и перевернула страницу книги.  
  
— Ни следа родовых вод, — заметила Салли, осмотрев комнату. — Он что, просто замучил какого-то беднягу до смерти?  
  
— В каком-то смысле, — отозвалась Аддер и показала в угол комнаты, куда откатился пустой шприц. — В нем еще видны остатки зелья.  
  
— Он… — Салли удивленно осеклась. — Зелье не сработало? Кригор не выбрался наружу.  
  
— Посмотри сюда, — тихо сказала Антея.  
  
Она перевернула еще одну страницу, произнесла один из придающих форму мадихов **(8)** , и комната погрузилась почти в беспроглядную темноту, где несколько секунд спустя сформировались две бледные светящиеся фигуры: одна лежала на кровати, вторая — сидела рядом.  
  
— Это самое ранее, что ты можешь показать? — поджала губы Аддер.  
  
— Да, потому что сохранился лишь слабый след, из него мало что можно выжать. От того, кто лежит, сохранился лишь отпечаток смерти. — Антея нахмурилась и добавила: — Неполный отпечаток, словно смерть была не окончательной. Я никогда такого не видела.  
  
Аддер помрачнела, покачала головой и вышла из спальни. Салли и Антея нашли ее на обрыве Рейхенбахского водопада. Она стояла, глядя на обрушивающиеся на камни потоки воды, и Салли вынуждена была кричать, чтобы ее было слышно:  
  
— Мы его почти достали.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — возразила Аддер с жесткой улыбкой. — Когда в последний раз нам приходилось так долго гоняться за кем-то?  
  
— Мы еще никогда не выслеживали лингвиста, — сказала Салли. — Он продолжает убивать, поэтому нам надо побыстрее найти его.  
  
— Да, да, — рассеянно отозвалась Аддер, — я читала отчеты.  
  
— Всплеск преступлений, в которые вовлечена магия, — тихо добавила Антея. — Он консультирует обе стороны.  
  
— Люди вроде него рано или поздно устают от этого мира. Они ломаются под тяжестью собственного дара, — предсказала Аддер. — Он либо уйдет к фейри, либо сожжет сам себя. Как бы там ни было, тогда мы его и найдем.  
  
Антея заглянула в книгу и сказала:  
  
— Либо мы можем проверить зацепку Холмса. В Непале.  
  
— Холмса! — скривилась Салли. — Детектив-любитель.  
  
Однако он был удачливым любителем, и это ее раздражало. Аддер ухмыльнулась, явно уловив настроение Салли.  
  
— Значит, Непал, — решила Аддер. — Но сначала горячая ванна.  
  
Антея взяла их за руки, зажав книгу под мышкой, и женщины оставили Рейханбахский водопад наедине с его грохотом.  
  
  
_Мир_  
  
Утром Майкрофт умасливал Тауэр, днем подробно докладывал о проишествиях Королеве за чаем, вечером разбирался с разного рода неприятностями, проблемами и кризисами, и в итоге, когда наступила ночь, он уже был вымотанным, раздраженным и злым. Его плохое настроение лишь усугублялось новым рассказом доктора Уотсона, только-только опубликованном в "Стрэнде", где на этот раз фигурировал сам Майкрофт. «Чертежи Брюса-Партингтона», подумать только! Майкрофт изучал отчет по кризису в торговле специями, когда услышал стук в дверь. Он не успел сказать, чтобы тот, кто стучался, вернулся позже: незваный гость зашел без разрешения.  
  
Лестрейд рассмеялся, увидев негодование на лице Майкрофта, и, с трудом удерживая поднос с холодным мясом, сыром, хлебом и супом, закрыл за собой дверь. Он дошел до стола и поставил поднос на стопки бумаг, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд. Обойдя стол, Лестрейд поцеловал Майкрофта в висок и сказал:  
  
— Тебе надо поесть, пока ты не свалился с ног.  
  
— Ты сегодня на дежурстве, — оглядев его, заметил Майкрофт, от которого не укрылся слегка выпирающий из-под пиджака Лестрейда револьвер. — Разве ты не должен сейчас быть на работе?  
  
— Твой брат сейчас сует нос в мои дела, так что подожду здесь, пока он не уйдет. Говорят, ты весь день был таким грозным, что слуги боялись заглядывать к тебе и даже готовы были оставить тебя без ужина, чтобы не лишиться головы.  
  
— А ты смело шагнул прямо в пасть ко льву, — отозвался Майкрофт и неохотно пододвинул поближе тарелку супа.  
  
Его дурное настроение невольно начало отступать, особенно после того, как Лестрейд широко и лукаво улыбнулся и, скрестив руки на груди, присел на край стола.  
  
— Твоя мать начинает волноваться, знаешь ли.  
  
— Тебе пора прекращать идти у нее на поводу.  
  
— Я не иду у нее на поводу, я всего лишь время от времени составляю ей компанию за чаем. Думаю, Виктории понравилась бы моя мама, царствие ей небесное, — ни с того ни с сего добавил Лестрейд.  
  
— Это был бы… культурный шок, — деликатно сформулировал Майкрофт свои мысли.  
  
Виктория Холмс провела почти всю свою жизнь, никак не соприкасаясь с людьми, начиная от среднего класса и ниже, особенно с теми, у кого не было магического дара.  
  
— Я знаю. Подозреваю, что именно поэтому я ей и нравлюсь, — признался Лестрейд. — Она предложила сделать вместо одной стены в моей квартире в Хакни проход в ее дом.  
  
— Тогда у тебя не останется ни минуты покоя, — предупредил Майкрофт, изрядно развеселившись. — К тому же, что скажет твой домохозяин?  
  
— Да я ей отказал. И, потом, зачем мне проход в ее дом? Когда ты построишь себе дом? — шутливо спросил Лестрейд. — Твоя мама создала себе вечное лето, Мориарти обитал в этом странном книжном лабиринте, а где твой собственный мир?  
  
— Ты в нем сейчас находишься, — весело сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Лестрейд быстро огляделся и фыркнул:  
  
— Очень смешно.  
  
— Я предельно серьезен.  
  
Майкрофт съел еще одну ложку супа, встал из-за стола и протянул Лестрейду руку. Тот хмыкнул, послушно взял Майкрофта под руку, и они вместе подошли к неприметной черной двери в дальнем конце комнаты.  
  
— Что, изнутри "Диоген" больше, чем снаружи? И что там, за дверью, вечная зима?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Майкрофт открыл дверь и шагнул через порог, потянув за собой Лестрейда. Они оказались на осенней Трафальгарской площади — точной копии настоящей Трафальгарской площади, но без людей и кэбов. Низкое солнце грело холодную мостовую, а в воздухе, в нескольких сантиметрах от земли и на разном расстоянии друг от друга, висели двери разных форм, цветов и размеров. Эти двери усыпали пространство не только над площадью, но и дальше, над пустыми лондонскими улицами. Лестрейд огляделся, на секунду крепко сжал руку Майкрофта, а затем хмыкнул и сказал:  
  
— Лишь ты мог построить не имеющий никакого смысла и в то же время совершенный мир. Это пути наружу, так? Куда угодно?  
  
— Напоминание, — поправил его Майкрофт, — о том, что вселенная куда больше, чем один человек.  
  
Он привлек к себе Лестрейда и поцеловал. Тот обнял его за талию, и некоторое время они целовались на этой пустой площади.  
  
— Большая часть магов строит карманные миры, чтобы спрятаться в них, в самих себе, — продолжил Майкрофт, когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга. — Это основа настоящего безумия.  
  
Лестрейд напрягся при этих словах, и Майкрофт поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Я решил построить мир, который ведет в другие миры.  
  
— И как, успешно? — тихо спросил Лестрейд, поглаживая Майкрофта по спине и бедрам.  
  
— Я еще не решил, — признался Майкрофт, сухо улыбнувшись. — У меня не было времени, чтобы заглянуть за большинство из дверей на этой площади, не говоря уже об остальных. Но когда-нибудь…  
  
— Когда-нибудь, — эхом отозвался Лестрейд. — Думаю, мы можем выбрать улицу и пойти по ней, чтобы узнать, куда… Ну, — неловко добавил он, заметив широкую улыбку Майкрофта, — если ты собирался взять меня с собой.  
  
— Я не знал, как попросить тебя об этом, — сказал Майкрофт и снова поцеловал его, медленно и чувственно — в этом мире, который он лично построил, между множества миров, которые им еще предстояло исследовать.  
  
_____________  
  
7\. Названия частей этой главы взяты из названия карт колоды Таро. О значениях карт можно прочитать здесь ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Колода_Таро  
8\. Мадих — один из основных жанров мусульманской религиозной музыки


End file.
